God of Yokai
by DeathFlag
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke Uchiha. Fate deemed them enemies but know, in a new world they are one in the same. They are the God Of Yokai. Naruto/Harem Summaries suck. Guest reviews automatically deleted
1. Prologue: The God Who Is

"Hmm~ Hmm Hmm~" A figure lounging on top of a rooftop with his legs crossed hummed a song that only he would recognize. The figure was practically oblivious to the positive warzone happening meters away from him. "Ahh~ nice day today. Birds are chirping, Flowers are blooming, Kids are fighting for their live. Days like these are the best." Okay he was aware of the danger he was in, but didn't care. "Wonder if I should join in yet? Nah, I'll give them a few more minutes." I give up.

"Don't you want to help them?" A monotone voice questioned.

"Of course~ It's my duty after all, but they need the experience and I'm not taking that from them."

The figure on the roof stood up, revealing himself to only be about 5'4. He had blonde that stuck up in all directions. His eyes were being hidden by his constantly squinting eyes. He had three whisker marks on each side off his face. He wore a kimono top with sleeves that were large enough to completely hide his hands. The kimono itself was made of two colors, the left side of the outfit was black while the right side was a burnt orange color. He wore black shinobi pants that was connected to black shinobi sandal by a thong.

The woman he was talking to looked more like a young girl. She wore a gothic lolita outfit and had a permanent blank look on her her face.

"Now, Ophis. Don't you have a question to ask me?" The figure was her complete opposite. He had what appeared to be a permanent smile on his face.

"Naruto, help me get rid of Great Red."

"I'll think about it."

"You always say that."

"That's cause I'm still thinking 'bout it."

Ophis briefly cracked a smile at their usual routine, before turning neutral again. She walked forward to were Naruto was standing, which just so happened to be the ledge off the building. She stared out at the large battle field that had erupted at Kuoh Academy.

"I don't understand why you are helping devils. Nor do I understand why you have titled yourself their 'guardian'."

"Didn't I tell you before? It's cause I owe the little shironeko, Ophis-chan."

"Yet you refuse to strike out at the devils."

"I'm not the kind of guy to hold grudges." A rather large explosion ripped through the courtyard off the battle temporarily halted further conversation. "Phew~ would you look at for a teenager. That's the power of destruction for ya."

Ophis looked at youthful figure before gazing back at the battle before her. "Why won't you join Khaos Brigade?"

"Cause my duty is to protect the little neko until she is strong enough to protect herself, like the kuroneko."

"And you'd ignore all your other charges to do that?"

"Are any other yokai races in danger of going extinct because off me?"

Ophis once again stared at her only friend before closing her eyes. "It's not your fault."

"Yeah yeah. 'You couldn't have done anything. It's the devil's fault, not yours!' I get it all that, Kay? But this is my fault. I neglected my duties and they all died. Simple as that."

"..." Ophis said nothing in response as a bright light shined from Kuoh.

"Whoa~ Holy demonic weapon!? That old bastard God must be rolling in grave." Naruto chuckled at the thought. He and the Bible's god never got on well. Something about him being too 'frivolous' to be a true god. Old stick in the mud got what was coming to him. Not that Naruto hated the guy, he just really really didn't like him.

"What happened to not holding grudges?"

"This doesn't count and you know it."

The fight at Kuoh was winding down. Victory was clearly in the fallen angels favor. "Whelp. Guess it's time I stepped in"

"Won't Tamamo be angry?"

"About me fraternising with other woman? Sure, but that's not going to stop me."

"What about Izanagi?"

"Pop's rule of trying to not interact with the other pantheons was stupid anyway."

"Hmph. You never change." Once she briefly smiled, before teleporting away.

"Now." Ten large fox tails sprouted from behind him. "Let's get started shall we?"

-Kuoh Academy-

This was definitely not going in her peerages favor were the thoughts of one Koneko Toujou. For what seemed like an eternity her friends had been doing battle with Kokabiel, the fallen angel with five pairs of wings. They came into this battle was one of attrition, not one of victory. Wear down Kokabiel enough that he'd be easy picking when Lucifer-sama or one of his peerage members got here. This, of course, turned out to be much easier said than done. They'd used Issei's boost and transfer abilities, but even then it wasn't enough to even make the man leave his chair. Not even Yuuto's new found balance breaker was enough.

This lead Koneko to were they where now. Beaten. Simple as that that. They were all about to die. She would be able to meet her mother. Kokabiel floated above them, sinister smile in place. A far too large light spear having formed above his head. Merely looking at was burning her eyes. The final peace to this one sided fight was being told that the biblical God was no more. This came as shock to everyone, but no one more so than Asia, there newest member and bishop. She was also a former nun.

Koneko wondered why life seemed to be against her. She had lost her mom while she was being born, her sister went insane and killed her master, her entire race had been slaughtered. Well almost all of her race. Know when she had finally found happiness with the Gremory's she was going to be killed by an overgrown crow.

Thinking back on her her entire life, the good and the bad, she came to a conclusion.

"I... I don't want to die..." Her words were whispered almost too lowly to hear

"Oh? What's that? I didn't quite hear you." Kokabiel feigned interest.

"I... Don't want to die.."

"Oh? You're going to have to speak up." Kokabiel smile somehow grew.

"I don't want to die!"

"Well to bad." Kokabiel reared back his arm. Preparing to throw the large light spear at the group before him. "NOW DIE! BE THE CATALYST FOR MY GREAT WAR!"

"Now we can't that can we?" A voice called out just as kokabiels light spear disappeared. "What a sinister soul you have. This'll be fun."

Koneko looked beyond the insane man to see ten golden tails, easily at least ten meters tall each, flowing around wildly. They were each attached to a figure who she immediately recognized. His aura was grand, a flowing gold hanging off the edge off his body. His eyes being closed in combination with with his permanent smile gave him both the appearance of a fox and the appearance of a snake. He was the god of yokai, snakes and foxes, Naruto-Sasuke-Okami.

 **Couldn't get this out of my head. It was distracting me from my main story, so I had to quickly get this out. It's just a prologue, but you really shouldn't expect much from this series. My main focus will always be on my first story. Goodnight.**


	2. Chapter 1: A God Is Born

The battle had waged on for what seemed like an eternity. Blow for blow was traded. Each gave as good as they two foes- no brothers fought on to decide who would lead the world into the future. One was determined to endure it all alone, while the other wanted to rely on others to build a brighter future. One was the embodiment of the day, the other the night. These two brothers in all but blood raged on.

This was a cycle that continued forward for a millenia. Ashura and Indra. Hashirama and Madara. And now Naruto and Sasuke.

Now, this long rivalry would be coming to an end. The cycle of rebirth and hatred would meet it's end with this battle.

"Why!? Why won't you just give up on me!?" Sasuke Uchiha, the last member of his clan, questioned while crouching on the wall of The Valley of The End.

"I feel like I've already said it million times, Sasuke. It's cause you're my friend." Naruto Uzumaki, One of the last members of the Uzumaki clan, responded while crouching in the lake below Sasuke.

"Then I'll just have to crush that connection!" Sasuke charged his final chidori, with a black flame appearing inside of it.

"Not going to happen." Naruto charged his final rasengan, Knowing that this is the end.

" **Kid, this is the last bit of mine and your chakra. Now show that brat some manners!" Kurama, the kyuubi, yelled.**

'Right!' Naruto responded, before leaping to meet Sasuke.

Sasuke responded by leaping down to clash with Naruto. All their struggles, all their pain, all their losses. Every person they've met, every thing they've done for the last five years. All of their past lives actions. Every battle, every sacrifice all the pain inflicted on each other. All of it culminated hear.

"NARUTO!"

"SASUKE!"

"Rasengan!1!"

"Chidori!"

The battle was over this was the ending of their respective journeys and beginning of their new lives. But this story is not about them, it's about the chakra sphere formed during there last clash. This sphere was the chakra formed into one entity. Two separate chakras of immense strength forming a combined chakra. The combination of both Indra, and Ashura's chakra forming into one.

"How interesting." Were the words of Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the Sage of The Six Paths. He was currently floating in a realm of his own creation. He was holding a white sphere in his hands that contained what appeared to be a child,no, a baby. "What a strange phenomenon.. It's astronomically impossible, or is the right word improbable?. For a new life to form simply from the connection of two separate chakra. But, then again, I have created life through my own choices."

Hagoromo had detected an anomaly during the end of his children's fight. Using his abilities, he had summoned the strange occurrence before to observe before to observe it and found the strange being before. "You are not a child of Sasuke and Naruto, But rather both of them at the same time and yet neither of them. How intriguing. Even a bit off Kurama has rubbed of into you, which explains the tails." He was referring to the three golden tails flowing behind this nameless entity.

"I wonder, what should I do with you?" He couldn't just send him into the Elemental Nations. As cruel as it sounded this child was the perfect solution to dealing with the spirits of his two wayward children. Sending him too the Nations would eventually cause the souls of his children to reborn again and cause potential disaster. As cruel as it was this child could not be allowed to live in it's home dimension.

"But what about the other dimensions?" Since achieving godhood upon death he became aware of the many dimension and alternate realities that he could peer into using his rinnegan. He also became aware of the many gods that existed and became acute at sensing which lands had the most gods. "Maybe send him to one of these worlds and allow him to live his own godly life?" For that was what this child could be, given the correct circumstances and correct monitor."Time to call a favor in."

He stretched out his mind to contact the correct the correct god.

A bright flash flash of a light alerted him to the success of his plans.

"You have called upon me, old friend?" A young voice of a teenager asked. This voice belonged to Izanagi-No-Okami. He wore a large white trench coat with red insides. He also wore black pants and silver boots connected to bladed stilts. His face was that of a young teenager and he possess golden eyes and silver hair.

"Yes. I must call upon an old favor."

"Does it have to do with the young one before me?"

"Yes. I know I am asking a lot of you, but would you please raise this child as one of you own?"

Izanagi stared at his old friend, before pacing back and forth while rubbing his chin. "You know what this would mean for the child don't you? He would become one of my own, a god. He could no longer cross the dimensions to return to your true home." A rule and law imposed down upon all the gods of the separate dimensions was that they were not allowed to cross into a dimension not related to their own in some way. This child becoming one of his own would mean he could never return to the Elemental Nations.

"I know." Hagoromo stared straight faced at the man with the appearance of a teenager before him.

"So you are banishing this child." Izanagi's tone was not one of judgement. In fact it was impossible to read his face to see exactly what he was thinking. "Why make him a god? Simply sending him off to another dimension would do the trick."

"If I'm correct he will eventually gain the abilities of both of my current children. And one currently has the potential to eventually be able travel through dimensions. I can not risk this child returning one day." Hagoromo knew his actions were cruel. banishing a child from his home for no fault off his own, but he would do what had to be done.

"How saddening." Izanagi said. The sage knew he wasn't talking exactly about the child's fate, but about the sage forcing himself to do this.

"I do not deserve any pity, Izanagi. If it was possible I'm sure I would be welcomed into hell for all the mistakes I've made. This shall hopefully be the last thing I do."

"I'm allowed to feel saddened to by the fate of a good friend." Izanagi reached over and took the sphere into his hands. "Now can you explain why this child must be sent away?"

And so he did. He explained from the very beginning, from the birth of his children to their final clash.

"So a cycle of rebirth is why this child must be sent away? You're sending him away because of the possibility that he might restart the cycle and the new cycle could spell more bloodshed for your land?" Izanagi said while looking at the baby.

"Yes. I know my actions are paranoid, but if there's even a one percent chance of disaster then it must be acted upon. My family has caused enough harm to this world." Hagoromo truly felt bad about all the terrible events that could be linked back to the actions and decisions of his blood. He simply couldn't risk it happening again.

"I see." Izanagi paused before looking up the sage. "Then I shall take this child in as one of my own. He shall be known as the god Inari-Okami. Is this fine with you?"

"Yes."

"Then I shall take my leave. Goodbye my old friend." Izanagi, and the white sphere, disappeared.

"..." Hagoromo closed his eyes and took a deep breath. as he started to permanently fade away. "My purpose has finally been completed. Maybe, just maybe, I'll be able to see my wife again."

And so the god known as Hagoromo Otsutsuki, The Sage of The Six Paths, faded.

-Izanagi's domain, decades later-

A young pair off feet were seen running around many people feet. Ducking and tumbling in between many citizens legs. The feet belonged to Inari a young godling with the physical appearance of a 6 year old. Currently he was running for his life.

"Inari-dono! Get back here at once!"

"No way! I'm not sitting through another one of those boring lectures!"

He life would truly be ended if he had to sit through another one of those boring lectures.

Inari didn't understand why he had learn how to be a proper god, he didn't even have any titles yet! He'd rather be training to master senjutsu or trying to find a way to increase his number of tails (He'd been stuck at 5 for the last 20 years.) But nooo his father demands he learn how to govern over people, like that eb hard at all!

All his father does is sit around all day saying yes or no to random people's problem. How hard could that be?

Inari ducked inbetween another pair off legs before springing up unto a nearby feudal era styled roof top, much like the rest of his father's domain, before taking off at an even faster speed than before. Flips, backflips, and several other tricks were performed as he jumped from roof to roof. He felt the most free when doing things like this, like he had none of his current burdens to hold him down.

He was far ahead of his father's guards and there was no hope that they'd be catching up to him any time soon. The ground beneath his feet seemed to blur as he seemed to accelerate even faster. He wanted to push himself as far he could go, go as fast as he can and then even faster!

Before he knew it he had left the city that contained his father's palace and was now traveling through the woods nearby. This didn't slow him down though. If anything he went even faster across the forest. When doing this he truly felt like he had done all this a million times before. He felt as if he had forgotten something off great importance, but no matter how fast he ran he couldn't figure out what it was.

It was like their was barrier in between blocking the way, but when he brought it up his father he told him he was just imagining things. He could easily tell his father was lying it was an ability of his that he never told his father he had gained. He could sense any form of negative intent, including lying, within ten feet of himself. He had been trying to extend his reach to no avail.

He had reached his physical limit of how fast he could run, so he decided to take a break. Stopping at a clearing in what must be the middle of the forest, he lounged on a rather large rock.

Once again he tried hanging on to feeling and finding out what it is, but the wall in his mind was far too firm

"Mou~ stupid pops. Not only will he not let me do what I want, but he won't tell me what's in my head either! man, this sucks!"

"Do you want me to help with that?" A monotone voice asked.

"YIPP!" Inari let out a yip as he lept into the air, completely startled by the sudden voice. Landing behind the rock he was previously on, he peered behind the rock to see who surprised him. It was a woman with long black hair in a ponytail that reached her sandal less feet. She wore a white kimono that barely contained her fairly large breasts. Her face was completely blank, even when faced with the yipping fox god before her.

"Wh-Who are you!?" Inari nervously asked.

"I go by many name. Currently you can call me Mugen."

"Mu-Mugen? What do you want?"

"Simple. I want to help you in exchange you shall help me one day in the future."

"Help me with what?" Inari at this point had stepped behind the rock. His curiosity had got the better of his instincts.

"What's trapped in your head by the one known as Izanagi. In exchange for doing this you shall owe me a favor one day."

"Why would you do that?" Inari asked, a nervous sweat going down his face.

"I see a great level of potential in you. One day you will become the strongest god."

Inari's eyes widened, revealing his left eye being a solid black and his right being a bright blue."Wha- what? There's no way I could ever be stronger than my dad!"

"You shall see for yourself when I remove the barrier in your head."

Inari stared at her completely shocked before gulping. "O-ok I agree."

"Are you sure? The current you will die if i do this."

Inari wasn't sure at all, in fact he was terrified, both by this woman in front of him and the prospect of dying or whatever she meant by what she said, but his curiosity was overwhelming. "I'm sure."

Mugen stared at him with her blank expression before slowly walking towards him. Inari felt as with each step death itself was approaching him. He started to regret his decision and started to nervously shake all over. He started to shake his head to tell Mugen no, but she was already upon him and grabbed his head to hold it still.

"Be quiet now. The pain when only last a moment." Mugen reached over and pecked his head with her lips the pain started then.

It was if someone had slowly cracked his head open and then poured lava straight into the crack. He couldn't believe it was possible to be in so much pain. He knew right then and there that he shouldn't have trusted this woman, that he was going to die here and know.

It was at this moment that memories started to flood his brain. He remembered being ignored by all of the villagers. He remembered watching his brother kill his parents. He remembered graduating at the bottom of his class. He remembered graduating at the top of his class. He remembered mastering the rasengan. He remembered mastering the chidori. He remembered his final clash with Sasuke. He remembered his final clash with Naruto.

"Wh-what the hell am I!?" Naruto-Sasuke-Okami yelled at the top of his lungs.

-Centuries later-

Naruto, for that is what he has chosen to call himself, was lounging on the roof of his father's palace letting his mind wander. He remembered what it was like for the first few years after his seal was broken. He had spent this time meditating, separating his memories as Sasuke and his memories as Naruto into two different parts of his mind. He was honestly surprised he didn't go completely insane during this point.

He hadn't met Mugen since, but he knew he would be meeting her again he owed her after all. He had felt thankful towards, despite all the pain she caused him. If their was one thing he learned in his past live it was that holding grudges didn't lead to anywhere good. Besides, the pain was worth knowing the truth.

He had confronted his father about the truth and found out what the sage had done to him. He understood the sages reasoning so he forgave the old man. His father was angry at him for going behind his back to remove the seal, but didn't punish him in any way. Weird. Anyway he had convinced his father to allow him to change his name and had decided to be called both Naruto and Sasuke he couldn't bare abandoning either.

His father reluctantly agreed as long he kept the Okami part in his name. It made his full name a mouthful, so he decided to just be called Naruto since that's who he looked most like. He figured out that he looked more like Naruto because he had a stronger life force attached to his chakra. He didn't mind much. it's not like he had many prided aspects about himself as Sasuke.

"Naruto." He was interrupted from his reverie by his father, who didn't look a day older than 16. "It is time."

"Hmm time for what?" Naruto said while tilting his head.

"Your punishment."

"Punishment for what?" He was standing now, but his father easily towered over his 5'4 height.

"Breaking the seal. Meet me in throne room." Izanagi quickly disappeared.

"He has got to teach me that. And crap he still remembers that!?"

-Throne Room-

Arriving in his father's throne room, he saw several gods gathered there.

"ANIKI!" A loud, boisterous voice called out. Naruto found himself wrapped up in and big muscled arms.

"Susano'o. Please let me down." Susano'o was a large man with a big blue beard. He also has a blue kimono on.

"But aniki!"

"Now."

"Ok."

Susano'o was Naruto's favorite sibling, but he could be a bit annoying.

"Naruto come here." Izanagi's voice called out.

Naruto walked over to his father's throne and waited for his punishment.

"Naruto. For going behind my back and releasing your seal: Your punishment is thus."

Naruto stared at his father and nervously gulped.

"Bring her in." Izanagi commanded his guards. The guard left the room and came back with a girl about his height. She had pink, blue ribbons, and blue kimono like outfit. She also had a single fox tail. "This is Tamamo No Mae. Your wife as of now."

Naruto stared at him, then at his wife. "...What?"

 **ANd done. Since I got such a good response I decided to produce this chapter as quickly as possible. I have a few questions for those who follow this story. 1) Does anyone know any good cover art for this story? And 2) Does anyone want to beta this story? No? K.**

 **And last but not least there will be changes all the different stories I'm borrowing elements of. Bitch if you want but that's the way it's going to be. Thanks to all those who bother to read this story.**


	3. Chapter 2: A God Descends

"Man. It's going to be a bitch getting this light energy out of my tail." Naruto said while floating above the gathered parties. He was rubbing the base of one of his massive tails. "Oh well~ I'll just have to avoid absorbing your light energy again, Koka-chan."

"Do not refer to me as that, false god!" Kokabiel yelled at the floating god.

"Now don't be that way, Koka-chan. I'm just messing with ya." Naruto responded with a pleasant smile.

"I told you not to call me that!" Kokabiel yelled in before flinging a barrage of light spear attacks at Naruto.

Naruto responded by forming a mini-rasenshuriken at the tip of each and throw them as if they were normal shurikens. The resulting explosions rocked the entire school ground as the two golden energies of different makes collided.

"Whoa whoa calm down, Koka-chan! That could have really hurt!" Naruto said with a fake startled expression on his face.

"That's the point you insufferable snake!"

"Now I find that offensive." Naruto said while wagging his finger at Kokabiel. "Right now I'm a fox silly~Trust me. You don't want me to show you most venomous side." His smile became much more predatory.

This smile managed to temporarily unnerve Kokabiel, which caused him to be even more pissed.

"DAMN YOU!" Kokabiel formed his largest light spear yet and sent it speeding at Naruto.

"You always were thick weren't you?" Naruto's smile became frown as the light spear closed in on in him. To those below it looked like sure hit, but a sound that sounded mysteriously like thousands of chirping birds filled the air as the spear of lightning pierced through Kokabiel's attack.

"I'd appreciate it if you would stop sending such feeble attacks at me, _crow."_ Naruto's voice had become strangely much more threatening and serious. His smile then returned as the heavy atmosphere disappeared. "So. Do you wanna have a bad time?" Naruto's right eye cracked open to reveal a golden eye with cross slitted pupils.

-Back on the ground-

"Senjutsu.." Koneko muttered.

"What was that Koneko-chan?" Rias Gremory, heir to the Gremory's, questioned.

"Naruto-sama is using senjutsu."

Rias was confused at first and then realized she was referring to the boy who had saved them. "Do you know who he is?"

"Yes." Koneko stared in amazement at the figure before her eyes glowed with hatred. "He _was_ My races god."

-Back with Naruto-

Kokabiel gritted his teeth before forcibly calming himself down. "You... You're purposely making me angry aren't you?"

"Oh you finally figured it out, Koka-chan. Guess that means I should take you a bit seriously huh?" As he said that his golden aura washed over his clothing, causing the orange side to change to a glowing gold with black magatama appearing along the collar. His black side remained the same, but gained golden magatama along the collar.

"Yes. You should be."Kokabiel growled out as a sword made of light appearing in his hands.

"Oh? Is it sword fight time? Good thing I brought kusanagi eh?" As he said that a long katana appeared in his left hand. He held it in a reverse grip.

Kokabiel glared at the god and then charged straight at him at godspeed. Naruto readied his blade in front of himself as he watched Kokabiel approach

* **CLANG***

The sound of the blades connecting would have been able to be heard from miles away if it weren't for the barrier. Kokabiel then proceeded to jab his blade at Naruto at a speed that would make it look like he had grown a thousand arms.

Naruto danced in the air through each jab, still only keeping his right eye open.

"Enough!" Kokabiel slashed his blade causing a crescent shaped wave to hurtle straight at Naruto. Naruto placed three of his massive tails in front of himself to block the attack and then sent three others to attack Kokabiel.

Kokabiel parried each tail away before charging at Naruto, who's smile widened as the tails whipped around and attacked Kokabiel from was seemingly pierced in three separate places, his head and both his lungs, but he he faded into light particles instead that floated away and quickly reformed into Kokabiel behind Naruto. He raised his blade to strike down Naruto, but was blocked by another tail.

Naruto's mile widened even further as he stared over his shoulder at Kokabiel whose frown had turned into a mad grin.

"Hey Koka-chan. Let's speed up a bit K?"

-Back with the others-

For those present the blitz of attacks had happened far too fast for any of them to see. It was as if they were watching a battle between true gods.

"Koneko-chan. How come I've never heard of this god?" Rias was not arrogant enough to claim she knew every single god, but someone her peerage member used to worship? Yeah she felt she should have known this.

"Because. He abandoned us." Koneko showed a rare bit of emotion and appeared to be genuinely angry as she stared at the fight above. "When we needed him most he was nowhere to be seen."

Rias remembered what her race had done to Koneko's and bowed her head. "I'm sorry."

"Why? It's no one's fault but my sisters and _his_."

-Back with Naruto-

The battle had truly speed up as the ten winged fallen angel and the ten tailed god clashed throughout the air. Shockwaves could be seen as the raged all around the red would send out one of tails and block it with his sword and continue to press his offense.

Naruto kept his distance and only occasionally block an attack with his blade.

Kokabiel grew tired of this back and forth and summoned a barrage of light spears at Naruto. Naruto responded by whipping out name nine of his tails to block the steady barrage. Kokabiel's smile widened even further as he started firing light spears at even faster speed.

As the blasts kept being blocked by Naruto tails light particles filled the air as the light spears were destroyed. These light particles gathered up and formed three new Kokabiels.

"BLOCK THIS!" All four called out as the three Kokabiels gathered around Naruto and formed large light spears. They each chucked the large spears in hopes of finishing Naruto off.

"Gladly." Naruto crossed his fingers and in a poof of smoke five clones appeared around Naruto. Three went and used themselves as shield to block the three spears. While one went around at high speeds and dispatched each of the Kokabiel with well placed chidoris. The explosions of the light spears lit up the sky as the final clone grabbed Naruto's final tail and started to absorb the light energy from it.

Kokabiel, seeing that his plan failed, ceased his barrage and formed two light swords in his hands. He once again charged. but Naruto crossed his fingers and another clone appeared above Kokabiel's head and performed a bicycle kick that sent Kokabiel hurtling towards the ground.

The clone next to Naruto raised his thumb to signal that his job was done and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kokabiel crashed to the ground and caused a large eruption of smoke. Naruto formed a golden rasengan in his hands and descended down at high speed rammed his attack into the still recovering Kokabiel's stomach.

He then picked Kokabiel up and sent him hurdling into the air. He formed two rasenshurikens in both hands, one purple one gold, and sent them into the air. He used his two pointer finger as if he was a conductor to control the attacks as they flew all over the sky, but didn't connect with Kokabiel who still couldn't stop himself.

"Hmm~ Hm Hmm~ Hmmm Hm~" Naruto was moving his hands to a song only he knew. His movements were off course sending his attacks all around the sky."Hmm~ Hah!" As his eternal song came to an end he slammed his hands together causing the two attacks to start speeding toward each with Kokabiel, who had me the height of his involuntary flight, in the middle.

"And let this be our _Climax Koka-chan._ " The two attacks connected, forming a large sphere of golden and dark energy to form in the air.

-Back with the others.-

"H-holy crap. He actually did." Issei said in amazement as he looked at the large sphere in the air.

'What is he..?" Xenovia wondered .

The rest of the Gremory group stared in amazement at what they had seen unfold before them. They were saved, but why?

-With Naruto-

The broken body of Kokabiel crashed to the ground, barely walked up to the body, the gold of his clothes had turned back to orange and he had once again closed is right eye in a permanent eye smile.

"Well look at that, you're still alive. You're never going to move again and your pain is in pain at this point, but you survived, good for you." Naruto formed a purple rasengan in his left hand. "Let's correct that shall we?"

"I'd have to ask you don't do that." A voiced cut in.

Naruto looked up, completely unshocked by the sudden arrival.

"Azzy-chan. Finally hear to clean up your shit huh?" As he he said this Naruto stepped on Kokabiel's chest.

Azazel finished his flight down and slowly approached Naruto with an angry look in his eyes. "Naruto."

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to have to ask you to remove your foot. I need to punish Kokabiel the fallen angel way."

Naruto stomped down on kokabiel again, eliciting a groan, which caused Azazel to cease his approach.

"And why would I do that? This man threatened the life of my charge. His life has been forfeited for a while now." Despite the smile on his face it was clear that Naruto was exceedingly pissed.

"Because. You are not aloud to do any such thing, or are you forgetting your father's rules?"

"Oh blah blah blah. So he'll bitch a bit. This bastard is going to die by my hand." Naruto's smile had disappeared again and the atmosphere was once again growing heavy. Slowly a sick grin spread across his face. "So what are you going to do to stop me, Azzy-chan?"

Azazel couldn't do anything to stop Naruto. Naruto knew that, Azazel knew that as well.

"Fine, but at least make it quick."

The smile on Naruto's changed into a frown as he waved away his rasengan. He then created a single black ball in his hands. There was nothing outwardly special about the ball, his previous rasengan looked much more intimidating. To anyone who didn't knew what it was they'd assume it to be his weakest attack.

"I'll make it as quick as possible. And make sure can never come back." Naruto willed the ball to change into the shape of a shakujo. He then slammed the staff onto Kokabiel's head causing it completely fade away. No noise, no screaming, no nothing. His head ceased to exist.

"Their. Much better. You can have the rest Azzy-chan." Naruto kicked the body to Azazel's feet.

Azazel stared down at his old friend and then sighed. "I guess this is what you always truly wanted, huh Kokabiel?" He picked up the mangled body and teleported away.

Naruto looked at the spot where Azazel stood for a second before turning towards the Gremory group.

"Welp. know that the pesky crow is dealt with how bout we talk shironeko-chan?"

 **ANd done. To explain how this story shall work, one chapter well focus on the present day Naruto who will be at his full power while the next will focus on Naruto's past as he masters all his various abilities and gets to know several key figures in his life. Is this a harem? It's DxD so that should answer that question. Who is apart of the harem? *shrugs* Besides Tamamo I have no real clue. Will Naruto have all of Sasuke's eye's? Naruto is Naruto, but he is also Sasuke. That should answer that question. Thanks to all those that bother to read this crap.**


	4. Chapter 3: A God's Ambition

"You shall be marrying this kitsune as punishment. You've been avoiding any attempt at getting married for the last century. Enough is enough."

Naruto stared in shock at his father as the words left his mouth. The reason he had been avoiding all the women his father had tried to set him up with was simple. In fact he could explain it in three words.

Hinata and Sakura.

Since he was also Sasuke he was able observe Hinata's interaction with himself from a different perspective. Figuring out her feelings for Naruto, or himself, was rather simple. It didn't help that he still felt some infatuation with Sakura, from both Naruto and Sasuke. It's not that either side loved her, far from it, but he couldn't help but greatly care for her, above what he felt for all his other friends. All his other friends except Hinata.

If explaining his feelings for Sakura was difficult, explaining his feelings for Hinata was impossible. He had always cared for her, she was Naruto's friend after all. While Sasuke wasn't her friend, he had no problems with her during his original life. During the end of the war she had shown a level of fierceness he had not known from her. It still surprises him, both his Naruto and his Sasuke side.

He didn't love her either, but his feelings for her and Sakura were still present and it made it difficult to be interested in other women. That combined with how dull the women in his father's court were made the idea of marrying any of them sound ridiculous.

This women in front of him was clearly different from the women he seen at this point. Heck she was the first kitsune had met in this life, though the whole one tail thing was disappointing. It meant she was several times weaker than him since he currently still only had twelve which was disappointing, but still more than enough to prove his superiority. It was to be expected though, he was one of the strongest gods currently in his father's domain.

He still hadn't been able use any of his past lives abilities. His chakra was far to complicated to use as it was know. the golden chakra gained and purple chakra would clash far too violently to be able to form even the simplest of jutsu. All he could was use his chakra to augment his strength and speed, he couldn't even walk on water yet!

But it all balanced out since he had the full chakra off both his past lives to augment his abilities it was more than enough to overpower the others, so he didn't mind not fixing his chakra. He had spent decades honing his swordsmanship to the point that when used with his strength he could cut down twenty trees in a single swing.

Needless to say that combined with his speed made him a threat.

"Who is this woman, Father?" Naruto made sure to try to respectful in front of his father's court.

"Tamamo-No-Mae. She is the daughter of your sister Amaterasu and as I have already said your wife starting this moment."

"But doesn't that make her niece?"

"So? As your were so determined to find out you are not truly of my blood." Really not letting that go huh pops..

Naruto seeing that this was a bust turned towards the other resident of the room. "And what about you?" He was hoping she'd put up some form of resistance so he could argue that it was wrong to marry a woman against her will.

"I'd be most pleased to marry you, Goshujin-sama~" Oi oi you're really not helping here.

"She was the one volunteered herself, Inari-chan." A voice said behind him whispered in his ear.

Naruto jumped up in surprise and leaped away from the voice. "A- Amaterasu... What the hell are you doing here!?" Amaterasu was almost always busy with the sun so her appearances were few and far between which Naruto was thankful for. She was a traditional beauty with long black hair and and a well shaped face. She had black eyes that were currently laughing at Naruto.

"HAHAHHA." She was now holding on to her stomach to try and hold herself up. "Your reactions are always so funny, Inari-chan."

"Please don't call me that.." Naruto was holding his head in hands, praying to his dad that this will end soon.

He has several reasons to hate her calling him that, but the main reason was surprisingly not that it wasn't name. It had to do with a brief phase he went through as Inari. He had spent five years off his early life running around as a member of the opposite sex. Amaterasu never let him forget it she teased him relentlessly about it every opportunity she had. Once she had even tried to convince him to turn into a female so she could introduce to a few gods who had their eyes on him during that phase.

Needless to say Naruto would sooner relive all of his worst experiences again than ever turn into a female.

"Aww but Inari-chan~ you're so cute when you're embarrassed~"

"Please let it end.." Naruto begged his father

Little did Naruto know that he himself would come to tease anyone and everyone in the future and he had learned it from the best.

"Amaterasu desist ." Izanagi interjected in.

"Fine fine."

"What are you even doing here?" Naruto questioned.

"Do you think I'd miss my lovely daughter's wedding?"

Naruto simply sighed and looked back up at his father. "If I have to marry someone, does she have to be so much weaker than me?" Half of him was Sasuke and that part refused to be dragged down into a loveless marriage with someone he'd have to constantly protect.

"Hahahaha!" Amaterasu once again laughing uncontrollably.

His father looked at him in disappointment and Tamamo [pouted at him.

"Mou~ I'm not weak, Goshujin-sama!"

Naruto stared at her with his closed eyes in disbelief. A one tailed fox wouldn't even register on his radar, even without all of his past life's abilities.

"I'm disappointed, Naruto. I thought I taught you not to judge something based off of first impressions." Despite saying this Izanagi's facial expressions barely reflected his feelings. Naruto had simply grown used to this and was able to tell apart his movements.

"What are you talking about? She not even a god." She had no godly aura. He would have sensed it otherwise.

"Trust me when I say their are many who surpass gods without being one themselves. You should know this more than anyone else, Naruto."

Naruto tsked. He had stepped on his own two feet with that one. He blamed it on only meeting strong gods since becoming one.

"Now as for Tamamo i can safely say she is much stronger than you."

"What!?" Naruto couldn't believe was no way a 1 tailed fox was as strong as him!

"It's true, Inari-chan" Amaterasu said while rubbing her eyes of her tear induced bout off laughter. "While it look like she only has one tail in truth-"

"Mother, please." Tamamo cut in. Her once happy smile now seemed strained. "I'd rather he not know that."

Amaterasu looked at her daughter and then sighed. "Fine, but he'll have to know eventually. You're a couple now." Amaterasu smiled and then seemingly teleported behind Naruto and bent down to his ear.

"And that means precious grandchildren for me to spoil." Naruto face was completely red at the implication. Afterall no matter which life he was in, he was a virgin.

"Mom~ you have to wait for that~" Tamamo complained.

Izanagi sighed and turned his attention back to Naruto. "While I wouldn't have put it that way, as you are now you would be no match against Tamamo."

This shocked Naruto to his core or better yet it shocked the Sasuke side off him. He had come to believe that as he was now he was more than strong enough. He just couldn't compete with the other high ranking gods, but everyone one was an easy match for him. He refused to believe some random fox is going to stroll into his life and surpass him.

Naruto gritted his teeth and balled his hand and unknowingly started to let his a dark aura around himself.

"I refuse." Naruto opened both his eyes and glared at his father.

"Refuse?"

"I refuse to marry her and refuse to believe she's stronger me."

It was at this point that everyone who knew Naruto realized that Naruto was acting incredibly strange. Usually he was happy go lucky and quick to shrug off his responsibilities. He didn't get angry and he certainly never sounded like this. He was arrogant at time, but never to this point.

Izanagi stared at the dual colored eyes as they glared at him before coming to a conclusion.

"Fine. You and Tamamo shall fight here and now. I don't want to hear another complaint from you after this, understood?"

"Fine."

The gods in the room had all stood off to the side as Naruto faced off with Tamamo in the middle of the room with a normal katana held in a reverse grip in his hands. Naruto was openly glaring at the girl before who was nervously staring at him.

In truth Tamamo had been following him around ever since her mother had brought her here. She had no clue why he had never sensed her, she wasn't exactly subtle. She had truly fallen for the fox and had hoped to start a family with him so when she had heard that Izanagi was looking for a wife for him she gladly volunteered.

She didn't think he'd react so badly about finding out how strong she was in fact she had no plan even telling him. She definitely didn't want him to know that she was a former nine tailed fox. why was it always so hard to find someone who would love her back?

"Are you both ready?" Izanagi's voice cut through her thoughts. He was setting on his throne behind her.

"Yes." Naruto quickly responded.

"... Yes.." Tamamo said much slower.

"Begin."

Naruto quickly took off and started to circle around Tamamo fast enough to cause after images. He quickly appeared underneath Tamamo and delivered a sharp kick to her chin, sending her flying into air. Naruto slammed his sword into the ground and jumped into the air while Tamamo was still recovering from the kick. He appeared in her shadow. He grabbed her back and used her as leverage to kick at her side.

Tamamo raised her arm to block and succeeded. but this is what Naruto wanted. He used this as an opportunity and spined his body in mid air to ram his forearm into her face. Sending her speeding towards the ground at in even faster speed. He then rammed his into her stomach and finished off the combo by smashing her into the planted sword with a spinning kick to the gut.

He then appeared next to the sword the sword and sweaped it from underneath Tamamo and caught it as it flew away. He then spun around slammed the back of the blade into Tamamo's neck forcing her into the ground in a cloud of dust.

"Okami barrage." Naruto coldly intoned.

He stood over the broken body staring at what he had done. he then looked at his father who simply stared back.

"I have to admit. You're quite strong, Goshujin-sama."

Naruto quickly backed up several feet and raised his blade in defense.

"I really can't hold back against you. Forgive me, Goshujin-sama."

Tamamo raised her hands and intoned.

" _ **God who resides in Izumo.**_

 _ **Aesthetically certain,**_

 _ **Breath of the soul.**_

 _ **Residing in the mountains and watery heavens, Amaterasu.**_

 _ **Let this freely become the proof of purification.**_

 _ **Thy name is Weighted Stone of Tamamo.**_

 _ **Become the sacred treasure, Mirror of Uka!"**_

An ornate mirror appeared in front of her. It then began to float all around.

Naruto seeing this as an opportunity dashed in a straight line towards Tamamo. When he was a few feet from her he stopped and moved at high speed to her side. He swung his blade but was blocked by the mirror. Not to be deterred he crouched and swung at her legs,

Tamamo jumped over and kicked Naruto away from her. The Kick sent Naruto flying into a nearby pillar.

Naruto quickly recovered and charged at back at Tamamo.

Tamamo, however, was fully prepared and sent her mirror out before her.

" _ **Frigid Heaven."**_

Naruto quickly found himself stuck inside in ice pillar forced to watch as Tamamo charged her next attack.

" _ **Chaos Heaven"**_

Light formed on the mirror then formed a large sphere that quickly grew larger than the pillar Naruto was stuck in, which already reached the ceiling off the room. The blast was launched from the mirror and collided with the Ice spear.

Naruto was completely caught up in the blast and could barely stand after receiving the attack.

" _ **Spirit Theft."**_

" _ **Fiery Heaven."**_

The mirror had appeared next to Naruto and absorbed his his energy sending him to his knees. It then spat a large burst off flames sending Naruto flying and causing him to be sprawled across the floor. His Kimono top was almost completely destroyed revealing his fishnet shirt underneath.

" _ **Land Of Eternal-**_

"That is enough, Tamamo." Izanagi said.

Naruto at this spirit was laying on the floor staring up at Tamamo fear in his eyes. The fear turned into anger as he once again gritted his teeth. He slammed his forehead into the ground sevaral times hard enough to draw blood.

'Damnit! I so damn weak!'

He flashed back to watching Itachi killing their parents.

"Damnit!'

He flashed back to feeling helpless as Negi died protecting him.

"Damnit!"

He flashed back to his all his fights with his other half and always being too weak to get what he wanted.

"DAMNIT!"

He slammed his fist into the ground.

'I can't keep being this week..."

'You will one day be the strongest god'

Naruto head suddenly raised as he remembered the words of an old acquaintance.

He ignored his pain and quickly ran at the room/

"Naruto!" Izanagi called out, but made no move to stop him.

Tamamo chased after Naruto, but he was to fast for her to catch up to.

Five minutes later and Naruto was know inside the woods in the exact clearing he had met the woman so long ago.

"I know you can hear me, Mugen."

No response.

"Before I had asked to know what was in my head, but know i need another favor."

No response.

"You once said that I will become the strongest god, well now's your chance to prove it!"

No response.

"I need you to teach me! Teach me how to get stronger!"

"Are you sure?" An emotionless voice asked.

Naruto turned to see Mugen sitting on the rock he had once laid on resting her chin in her hands.

"Yes."

"Then take my hand." She was now extending her hand

Naruto reached and was fully prepared for whatever would come next.

"Naruto!" Tamamo called out as she caught up to Naruto just in time to see him and the black haired woman disappear.

 **ANd done. I've finally figured out Naruto's theme song. It's Leave it all Behind You by Cult To Follow. To address a rather... lengthy review I'm going to list three points.**

 **1.I don't hate Issei. In fact I enjoy him so e's getting his full harem including Xenovia and Koneko. That Being said I hope you stick around and see what I have in store for the character.**

 **2\. Koneko is never going to like Naruto all that much and will never love him. There be consequences mate.**

 **3\. Kusanagi is not a legendary sword. It's a sword Naruto made for himself that will be explained later.**

 **Next chapter is a present day chapter. Hope to see you there. Thanks to all those who bother to read this crap.**


	5. Chapter 4: A God's Only Charge

Koneko Toujou liked to think of herself as a simple person. She wasn't all that outgoing, nor was she outspoken. In this vain she also had simple interests. She had a rather large sweet tooth and couldn't help devour any she came across. It was this reason that Rias, her master, almost always had sweets on the ready for the rook.

On this same track she also only had a few things she hated. One of those things where senjutsu for what it did to her older sister. Another of those things was her 'beloved' older sister, Kuroka.

The last thing she hated was a certain god of her race that had completely shirked off his duties during her time of need.

So what do you get when you combine Koneko's most hated thing eating all of her most favorite thing?

A very ticked of Koneko.

It had been thirty minutes since the defeat, and subsequent death, of Kokabiel. Currently the entire gremory group, plus Xenovia and Sona's group where inside of the occult research club's dorm. Everyone gathered was currently staring transfixed at what could just be the strangest sight they had ever scene.

The seemingly unstoppable god of yokai was currently lounging on Rias's desk. His head was currently rested on his hand while the other was consistently dipping into a bag of cookies. Koneko's cookies.

Yeah this was going to end perfectly.

"Man, these are some damn good cookies Booby-chan. Not as good as ramen though." Naruto seemed incapable of reading the mood, which was all deathly serious.

Why are you here?" Rias gathered up the courage to ask.

"Is that the way ya devils are teached to speak with your elders?" Naruto barely craned his head in Rias's direction.

"N-no sir! I'm sorry if I seemed insolent." Rias nervously bowed her head, worried about the outcome of the situation.

"Ya the crap your race his pulled on the yokai, you'd think ya'd be just a tad bit more respectful, ya know." The heavy atmosphere in the increased a hundredfold as the devil's in the room realized the full scope of the situation.

A god strong enough to manhandle a fallen angel they couldn't even land a solid hit on had more than a good reason to butcher them all, especially Rias and Sona considering who their siblings were.

Sona Sitri was the first person to regain their senses and realize something, if this god wanted them dead then they already would be.

"In a situation like this I doubt pops would have to many complaints about a few of ya's deaths. I think I'll start with the blond one." His said while pointing at Asia Argento, resident bishop and healer of the Gremory group.

Sona was now certain that they were safe. She had researched this god in full and was one of the few modern day devils to know of this god and his true name. She knew of the legends of his participation in the great war where he fought on the side of the fallen angels and none of the events described in her sister's stories described a man who would blindly kill an innocent girl.

Unfortunately not everyone in the room had her access to her sisters stories and had knew clue what this god was capable, so they took his threat at face value.

Especially one Issei Hyoudou.

Despite how exhausted he was he stood in front of Asia and summoned his boosted gear.

"I won't let you hurt a single hair on head you bastard!" Issei knew he stood no chance in any fight against the god, but he still would kick his ass!

"Oh? You, a measly pipsqueak, is going to stop me?" Naruto sat up and crossed one leg over the other. He looked genuinely curious.

"Yeah! I'll protect everyone! Especially Buchou's breasts!"

Rias was entirely certain that they were all going to die.

"Hahaha!" That is until the god started laughing "Oh that's rich. Ya never cease to amuse me. Are ya bravely stupid or stupidly brave? Honestly you remind me of me when I was your age." Naruto said. The atmosphere had completely disappeared and now everyone was completely confused , except Sona.

"Uh... What?" Issei stared in complete bafflement at the blonde god.

"What? Did ya actually think I was going to kill ya all? What point would that serve?"

"But.. But the nekomata!" Rias called out.

"What? Do ya expect me to hold a grudge? 'cause I don't do things like anymore.

Now Rias finally released a sigh of release. She had been thinking that they had made it out of a tornado only to fall into a volcano. But know it seemed they were perfectly safe in this god's presence.

"Then please allow me to properly introduce mysel-"

"Is that really it?" Interrupted a low, but firm voice. They all looked to see Koneko glaring dangerously.

"Yup." Naruto responded.

"That's all you have to say about about my race!" Koneko did something she never did and raised her voice towards someone, it was a shock to everyone who knew her.

"What else do you want? An apology? Me to say I'm sorry? Sure I am, but what difference would that make by pointing that out? You'd still be pissed."

Koneko couldn't believe her ears. This, this bastard was completely shrugging her off as if she didn't matter!

"I hate you!"

"Good." A bitter smile crossed onto Naruto's face. "Least we share something in common."

Before any other statements could be made a bright crimson light filled the room and a crimson seal appeared. As the light disappeared a man who looked like a male version of Rias wearing a fancy robe was standing with a maid with grey hair standing behind him.

"Sirzechs-kun, what a nice surprise." Naruto said in a strangely happy tone.

"Naruto-kun. It's been a while." Sirzechs was also incredibly happy to see Naruto.

"So... banged your wife maid recently?"

"Yup. We know have a beautiful son."

"Really? Last I checked you were on the couch for a couple of decades."

"I reasoned with her to allow me access into her special place once again. Of course, after finding out she was pregnant, that stopped as well."

"Damn. How was it while it lasted?"

"Great. Just as good as I remember it. How about you and Tamamo?"

"Aww ya know, same as it was since that thing with Yasaka."

"Oh really? Have you seen her recently?"

"Heck no. My stupid instincts would force me to push her down and f-"

*WHAP*

*WHAP*

Two resounding smacks were heard around the room as both Naruto and Sirzechs were now cradling their sore cheeks.

"Do not talk like that in front of children." Grafiya scolded. She was more than slightly annoyed with these two already. She found herself quickly missing the years of peace while the two were more focused on their respective responsibilities to meet up.

Naruto looked at the teens in the room and saw that they all had blushes in there faces. Issei was drooling as he thought about those things being done to Grafiya. 'He's definitely Jiraiya's reincarnation. No doubt about it.' Naruto found this thought surprisingly refreshing as an Idea came to mind.

"So what are you doing here, Naruto?" Sirzechs questioned.

"Ain't it obvious?" He looked pointedly at Koneko.

"It was, but confirmations are nice."

"Look at you. Acting like a real leader."

"Well I of course did some growing during these last few years."

"... So wanna hit up a strip club?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

*WHAP*

*WHAP*

Rias stared in shock as the trio seemed to show off a close connection. Naruto or her Onii-sama would seemingly say something with the express attention of pissing Grafiya off, who would then respond by scolding them, but did so with a content smile on her face. She had never seen her family members act like this with anyone, it was almost as if Naruto and her Onii-sama were long lost brothers catching up.

It was easily enough to throw her through a loop.

It was only then that her brother seemed to notice her.

"Rias-tan! Are you okay!? That stupid crow didn't hurt you did he!? I'm sorry! I should have gotten here sooner! Where is he! I'll kill him."

The crying Sirzechs was then pulled off of Rias by his eat by his wife.

"That old crow? He's long dead." Naruto said while walking up to Issei.

"Umm.." An Issei who was extremely confused as to why he was the one being approached.

Naruto then proceeded to poke and prod Issei's upper body while rubbing his chin. He then lifted the arm that was still covered by the boosted gear and examine that as well.

[Hello, old friend.] The voice off Draig, the Sekiryuutei, spoke.

"Hey to you too. Man ya got the worst luck huh? A partner with absolutely no talent who's a hopeless pervert." Naruto responded.

"Hey!" Issei protested. Not to the pervert part, he knew what he was and was proud of it, but the part where he said he talentless.

"What? You have no talent whatsoever and from what I can see you'd do better being a porn director then a fighter."

Issei briefly went off to lala land at the thought before shaking it off.

"No! I have to be a fighter!"

"Why? Is it cause ya want to become a high class devil? If that's really your only reason I can pull a few strings with Sirzechs-kun and make it happen in a couple of days. All you'd have to do is agree to leave Rias Gremory's peerage."

Issei couldn't believe his ears. His dream of becoming a harem king right before his eyes! His was just about to agree before he stopped and looked at his master, Rias, who was staring at him in shock. He then realised that while becoming a harem king would always be his dream he couldn't bare to become one if if it meant leaving her. He owed her everything and the only thing she ever asked for in return was to become the strongest pawn.

Besides, who else would protect Asia? Or Akeno? Or even Koneko? And he couldn't protect any of them if he wasn't strong enough. Decision made Issei respectably bowed.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh? Really not going to agree?"

"I can't just abandon them for my sake. What kind of friend would I be? I wouldn't deserve to become the harem king."

"Hahahah! Draig this partner of yours is really your weakest one I've met." Naruto had burst out laughing. "But," Naruto interrupted Issei's protest. "He's by far the most interesting." Naruto did something he hadn't done in a while and opened both eyes and stared deep into Issei's. From their position only he and Asia could see Naruto's eyes.

"What..?" Issei was incredibly confused, both by Naruto's word and his eyes. He was also confused by the information now in his head.

Before anything could be said Naruto closed his eyes and walked back to Sirzechs and Grayfia who were looking at him in confusion.

"Are you sure about letting him see your eye?" Sirzechs knew that Naruto only showed his eyes to those he trusteed. He never let them see it again either.

"Consider it a gift for my new pupil." Naruto said to the shock of everyone present.

"What?!" Rias yelled.

"Don't worry. You're not losing your pawn. I'm just going to turn him into a worthy king. Something that would never happen if his training was left up to you."

"And what makes you think I'll agree to that?" Rias was offended by the comment. She was confident in her abilities to train her own pieces!

"You're a nice enough devil, son I'm sure you'll let him decide." Naruto looked at Issei who was still incredibly confused. "Listen to me, Issei. I've been wathcin this group for a while now and I've seen all your fights and i know how you must feel at this point."

"What do you mean?" Naruto's statement caused Issei to snap out of his confusion.

"Raynare, Rizer and Azazel. They all could have all easily killed you if it wasn't for their own hubris. Hell, Raynare did kill ya. If it wasn't for outside help coming in and saving ya, you'd be buried in the dirt by know."

Issei looked down. He knew all this. He knew that he was weak and needn't others help to do anything. "So you're saying that you could make me strong enough so that I don't have to rely on other?"

"Heck no. There's nothing wrong with needing others support. Especially when you yourself can't do anything yet."

Issei looked up in confusion. "But- you said-"

"Don't get my word twisted kid. There ain't no way i'd ever suggest someone should do everything on their own. That's a lonely exist, trust me."

"Then what do you mean?"

"Simpe. While it's great to have friends who support you it's even better to be strong enough to support them as well don't ya think?"

Issei's eyes widened as he heard those words. "But why me?"

Naruto's smile widened before he walked over to a window and looked at the sky above even though it was still night outside. "During my teen years I had a sensei. He had a saying that has stuck with me even now. 'Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash'.If you had chosen to leave your friends I'd still keep my word, but I definitely wouldn't respect ya and I would have unsealed Drai right here and now to make sure ya stayed weak."

Everyone except Sirzechs was shocked to hear the words of Naruto especially issei.

"But ya did something I've never seen a devil do, not even Sirzechs-kun, and stood above you're greed and chose your friends. You're the type of idiot who'd fight tooth and nail to protect your friends even fighting much stronger opponents." Naruto looked at Issei once again and shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say I'm a big fan of idiots like you."

Issei stared in shock at the words of the man before looking down at his hands and then looked up at Rias. "Rias..."

Rias looked at him with a complicated look on her face before sighing. "Fine. But please be safe." Rias stared at him with an anxious look.

"Issei-kun."Asia muttered. Issei turned and looked at her "Are you leaving me?"

Issei smiled a broad smile. "Don't worry. I doubt I'll be gone long." He placed his hand on her head and rubbed it causing her to smile.

issei then preceded to say goodbye to all those in the room, Even Sona and her peerage.

"Ya done?" Issei nodded his head.

Naruto extended his hand. "Just know that from now on I'll consider you my charge. This means that I'll do my best to protect you against the things you can't handle. You're my responsibility."

Issei nodded and reached out to grab Naruto's hand before a question came to mind. "Wait you never did answer Rias's question, why are are you here? and why have you been watching us?"

Naruto's smile widened before he turned and looked at Koneko who was still glaring at him. "Let's just say ya ain't this old god's only charge." And then they were gone.

 **ANd done. Now i got this review from a guest review that I guess counts as my first true flame. Sure I've had negative criticisms , but nothing that I'd consider hate. In fact I truly hope those people are still reading in hopes of them giving my ideas a chance. Anyways this person complained about how this story sucks because the past version of Naruto lost to tamamo. He said that I was underpowering Naruto (He completely ignored chapter 2) and that Indra and Ashura of earth's legends are some of the strongest god's even in the DxD verse so Naruto (Who is the reincarnation of an Indra and Ashura of a completely different universe.) should automatically be the strongest thing around. This guy amused me so I decided to share his words with you all. Thanks to all those who bothers to read this crap even that guest.**


	6. Chapter 5: A God's Resolve

Naruto stood panting in front of a large boulder. He was wearing an outfit strangely similar to the one he wore when he when he was working under Orochimaru except the top was orange and the rope belt was black while the formerly purple wrapping was also black. He figured Mugen was fairly familiar with his past lives, but how much she knew was unknown. The boulder in front of him was covered with small craters.

It had been four months since he left his father's domain and so far he wasn't regretting it. He had gained the ability to slightly control his chakra once again and could even perform a few jutsu's. His problem was having two chara's that were complete opposites running through the same body and funneling them both through one chakra pathway to form a jutsu was virtually impossible. Not to mention the fact that his level of chakra had grown slightly bigger, or enormously larger if he decided to look at it from a different perspective, making his control go completely out of whack.

He had spent the first few weeks trying to force the opposite chakras to flow through his pathways correctly but they refused to cooperate. Guess it seems that the chakra of a person reflects who he is huh? Mugen eventually stepped in and corrected the process. She informed him that the correct solution would be to funnel one chakra through one side of his body and the other to next.

Of course this was easier said than done. Doing this meant that each time he reached for his chakra he'd have to forcibly separate them and direct each to a different side without letting even the smallest bit of chakra to pool over to the other side. This also meant that he had to master single handed sealing or no seals whatsoever, but to do that he needed to get his chakra control back to his old levels.

This process was long and hard, but he had succeeded in re mastering a few jutsu and could now walk on water. He was currently working on one of his ace jutsu's

"C'mon just a bit more."

Naruto slowly went through several hand seals with his left hand. Slowly but surely small cracks of lightning started to form in his left hand.

"It's not enough!"

Naruto started to pour even more chakra into his hand causing even more lightning to erupt in his hands. Naruto gripped his wrist with his left hand as he tried to handle the output.

"If.. I Can't.. Handle this much!"

The lightning grow once again, now the size of his head.

"Then how the hell can I possible call myself strong!?"

Naruto flattened out his his hand and glared at the boulder before him. His blue and black eyes held steel within them. He charged forward at his fastest speed and thrust out his hand to allow it to crash into the boulder.

"Chidori!"

The boulder erupted into dozens of smaller rocks and flew all over the forest.

Naruto himself collapsed onto the ground panting.

"So you finally did it, huh?" An emotionless voice asked.

"Barley." Naruto knew that as he was know he still couldn't use the chidori in battle. It took far too long to charge and wasn't like his enemy would be stupid enough to wait for the attack to finish. Plus the margin of error was far too large for him to risk it. Case in point.

"It seems you hand didn't make it."

"I know."

Naruto lifted his left hand to see it and saw that it was horribly disfigured. It was black from being burnt and two fingers barely held on. His healing factor was working to fix the hand but without Kurama it would take a while to get completely healed.

"You tried to use Naruto's chakra at the end. It worked but you have to pay the price for using it."

"I know." Naruto stood up and walked over to a nearby tree. His left arm was hanging loosely as he raised his right hand.

"So you're going to destroy that hand as well? How bold."

"Quiet."

He started focus his chakra into his hand. Making sure to remember all the steps he had learned oh so long a long ago. Slowly a misshapen sphere started to form in his hand. He tried his best to control, but soon it fizzled out and he fell to his knees.

From his position Naruto looked up at the moon and allowed his thoughts to wander off.

"So. This is your limit." The voice of Mugen interrupted his thoughts. "One chidori that would hurt you more than it hurt your opponents and you can't even try to complete the rasengan without collapsing. You'd die as you are now." Despite the harshness off her words he knew she wasn't trying to hurt him. She was simply stating the facts.

Naruto didn't respond to the voice in his head. Instead he kept staring at moon. Slowly he raised his right hand towards it, as if to grab it.

'Is this this bodies limit? Can I really reclaim my old strength?" He was starting to feel like this was all pointless. He has always desired strength, but what reason did he have to get it now? It's the same problem he had grown to have in his father's domain that had truly caused him to stop training there. He hadn't even realised how weak he had become until his fight with his 'wife'.

He had no motivation. He desired strength for the sake of having it, but was that worth all the pain? Simply drawing chakra was a painful process these days. separating the charka felt like peeling the flesh of his bones. Every time he tried forming a jutsu he had to deal with the pain and it was starting to become overwhelming.

"Did you think it would be easy?"

'No. I've never once thought that the strength I've wanted would be easy, but it's hard to go through all this without a purpose.'

"Then why did you leave to gain strength?"

'I just couldn't stand feeling so inferior to her.'

The voice was silent for the next 5 minutes. It was as if she was focusing on something completely different since he couldn't feel her presence in his mind anymore. Which was weird since he has constantly felt her presence there since this training began.

Suddenly, the presence returned.

"I'm sending you somewhere else."

'What?'

And then he found himself in a similar, yet clearly different forest. He heard loud screaming that sounded like it came from a young girl. Hopping over the trees to find where it was coming from he came across a large clearing with grass as tall as his knees.

What he saw was a young blonde haired girl of about 12 running from a pack of twelve foot black dogs with red eyes. It was clear to him the only reason she was still alive was because they were toying with the young girl.

Naruto readied a kunai before he hesitated once he realised what they were. They were hellhounds. The dogs off hell who possessed eminence speed, strength and ferocity. They didn't stop until the target of their anger was completely devoured.

One of them wasn't all that big of a problem for him as he was know. 6 of them however would be impossible. Trying to save that girl was pointless. She was already dead. There was no point in sacrificing himself only for her to die moments later.

'But we can't just leave her!'

What other choice do we have? We can't die yet.

'So sacrifice someone else so we could live? We'd be a bigger monster than those things down!'

Aren't we already a monster? An abomination?

'That maybe so, but we couldn't live with ourselves if we abandon her.'

Why? What's the point?

'I don't know.'

Naruto took the kunai and started to form a plan.

Down below the hellhounds started to grow bored with their game and were slowly closing in on her, but a large poof of smoke behind them caused them to turn around, only to see nothing. They sniffed the air and also smelt nothing abnormal. They turned back to see the young girl still staring at them in fear. One of the hellhounds charged towards the girl bit into her arm and then flung her into the air. The other hellhounds then pounced as soon as she landed next to them.

They all started to chomp into her, but soon felt something was off. The girl hadn't screamed or even made a sound.

Naruto was racing through the forest with the girl on his back. It was know that he noticed that she had two tails. Fox tails to exact. He was starting to figure out why Mugen sent him here.

He was glad the hellhounds were simple minded. If they were humans his genjutsu, pleasure viewing, wouldn't even have lasted a second thanks to his chakra control. Even now there was more than a fair few defects in the technique, but it served it's purpose.

Naruto lifted two fingers and used it to form a single clone. He then gave the clone the fox girl and had him race ahead.

Naruto knew the hellhounds would be coming and he had no plans on dying.

The hellhounds sped through the woods. Snarling with saliva flying from there mouths. These beasts were exceedingly angry and were out for blood. Unbeknownst to the hellhound the lead hellhound had just stepped on a trip wire causing two logs to come from either side and smashing the beast head. This barely hurt it and mostly pissed it off.

*BOOM*

Good thing both logs had explosive tags on them completely blowing up the leader's head.

Naruto then jumped down from above and let loose. He throw a barrage of kunai and shuriken at the beasts, but most of them and the ones that landed barely did any damage, but did manage to get stuck in there bones.

Naruto once again took to the trees and the hellhounds tried to pursue, but found that they couldn't move.

Naruto, from his perch in the trees, lifted his left hand and balled it into fist. This caused the hell hounds below to lose the ability to move do to the ninja wire binding them. Naruto then pulled his fist back, as if he was preparing to deliver a punch. This caused the hellhounds below to be lifted in the lifted his right arm, the ninja wire around his fingers being revealed in the moonlight. this caused the ninja wire below the hellhounds to become taut.

He then quickly let go of the wires in his left hand while balling his right fist. The hellhound fell one at a time and each was skewered by the razor sharp wire below thanks to their own weight. Naruto struggled to keep his fist closed thanks to the weight, but his strength was enough to finish them off.

Once they all fell to the trap below Naruto let his hands fall to his side and collapsed back and breathed heavy. He was resting against the bark of the tree while panting. He was completely exhausted he almost wished Mugen had sent him here after he finished resting from his training.

After regaining his breath he hopped down to see the aftermath of his onslaught. Hellhound body parts lay all around, there black blood covering the ground.

"Hehehe... HAHAHA!" Naruto started off slowly chuckling before he full blown broke out into a crazed laugh. "Crap I actually did it." It was a good thing he managed to catch them completely off guard. First staying away from the sense of smell by hiding in the densest part in the forest where he'd be far too submerged in the leaves and woods for their sense of smell to tell him apart from the leftover smell of his clone.

The rest was as followed.

To be honest he didn't think his plan would work. To many variables but know it was time to meet up with his clone.

But before he Could take a single step in the direction of his clone, a large burst of energy erupted behind him. Quickly turning his head he saw the energy coming from a single hellhound glaring at him. It's legs were in a completely different place, but that didn't seem to faze it.

"Oh no.." Naruto stared wide eyed at the transformation starting to take place. The bodies of the dead hellhounds turned red and then changed further by tuning into red particles that flew over to the still glaring hellhound. "Berserk mode.. I had hoped to avoid this."

Mugen had told about about this form in detail. It was the reason he was so hesitant about fighting 6 of them at once. It was the true strength of a hellhound the ability that made them hells vanguard. The berserk state. Through the the use of touki the hellhounds were able to combine themselves into a pure anger fueled abomination.

"Guess we're both freaks now, huh?" Naruto chuckled nervously as he readied himself for the battle before him.

The red light finally faded to reveal the monsters new form. It was much smaller, only standing at 7 feet, but it still towered over Naruto's 5'4 height. It's fur had turned into a red shade and it was easy to tell that each strand of fur was as sharp as a knife. It stood on two feet and had claws the size of his kunai.

The monster let loose a ground shaking howl.

Naruto taking the first strike fled to the the branches of the trees. He prepared a shuriken only for the beast to appear next to him with its claws. This sent him flying through the tree he was on, but he regained his footing by spinning in mid air and landing on a the side off a tree. He then flung the shuriken in his hand at the monster, but the monster easily dodged it and charged at Naruto again.

It moved too fast for Naruto to dodge so he raised his arm to block the strike. Sending him flying again. Naruto Raised his fingers and summoned a clone and grabbed the clone by it's legs and then spun around in the air to send the clone hurtling at the hellhound.

The beast simply dispelled the clone by swiping at it and then charged at Naruto again, but Naruto was prepared this time. He had already summoned several clones and had them position themselves throughout the nearby trees.

As the beast made it to the center of them they struck.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

Each Clone and Naruto himself after forming the hand seals with their right and sent out the attack at the monster. Fire surrounded the beast, lighting up the monster and the entire section of the forest.

The beast emerged from the fire barely scathedd, but Naruto appeared above him and kicked straight to the ground below were the clones from earlier were waiting. Each clone jumped at the hellhound and got their hits in while the monster was dazed. They bounced around the trees around them to keep coming back to hit the monster.

They were doing this keep him in the air completely and forced away from any ground where it could gain the advantage. Naruto himself was taking the opportunity to charge his chidori.

Since his sharingan had yet to awaken he couldn't use the move in most normal circumstances without being countered, but this situation was perfect. The chidori in hand; Naruto formed a clone next to him and had the clone throw him at the beast. A blue light streaked through the woods as Naruto fell at great speeds with the chidori in hand ready to impale the hellhound.

"CHIDORI!"

Naruto pierced the monster with his lightning and they both fell to the ground with Naruto's clones disappearing.

The monster was not beaten however and Bit into the arm that was piercing it as they fell straight to the ground. A loud crash ranged throughout the woods. On the ground the monster quickly grabbed a surprised Naruto and returned the favor by piercing him with it's claws. and throwing him up against a tree. The monster was clearly weakened by the chidori though, since it neither killed Naruto with the attack nor made him fly through the tree he landed on.

The monster slowly stalked up to Naruto, but was stopped by a large burning branch collided with his head. Naruto took this opportunity to jump at the monster and pierce it's eye with the nails on his hand that had lengthened and sharpened. The monster responded by kicking at Naruto who easily dodged it and clawed out the other eye. The monster roared and tried to swing at his fastest speed yet so Naruto couldn't dodge.

Naruto glared, the two tomoe's in his new sharingan in his left eye spinning as it allowing him to easily dodge the attack. He then countered by kicking the monster in gut sending it flying straight to a tree where it tried to get back up, but was stopped by two kunai piercing his shoulders and pinning him to the tree.

"Hey monster. I want you to hear my new resolve." Naruto glared at the monster while forming another chidori in hands as he walked up to the growling hellhound. "I'm going to protect those weaker than me and destroy anyone who would try to harm them." Naruto finished his walk as blood poured from stomach. He then raised the chidori and pieced the monster straight to though the skull.

"For that… Is my nindo… My ninja way…" Naruto finally succumbed to his own exhaustion and passed out.

 **Okay. Seems a lot of people didn't like that last chapter. Oh well can't please everyone. This story is going on hiatus while I try to think about a few things and get a replacement computer for my broken down old one. Until then thanks to all those who read this story**


	7. Chapter 6: A God Killing Sword

Issei panted as he stared at the smiling god before him. He slowly threw back his left hand as he focused his draconic energy through his sacred gear. A green trail followed behind his hand as he willed it into the shape of an arrow. Issei fidgeted and the arrow started to destabilize. Panicking, Issei started to force more energy into the construct.

"Keep your cool, there's no need to rush. Trust me, only bad thing happens when you try forcing these kind of happened to me a lot." Naruto said to his protege.

The construct in Issei's hand faltered and quickly grew in size, far too quickly for Issei to get a proper hold on it. The construct blew up in Issei's face sending him flying back into a nearby tree.

"Yeah like that, except less pathetic looking." The eternally smiling god said.

He was referring to the fact that Issei's pants had been blown off in the explosion and Issei himself had smacked straight into a nearby tree, balls first.

'I hate you..." Issei groaned out.

"Get in line."

When Naruto had originally witnessed Issei's ability to literally create any move he felt the desire to, he knew that it was to good of an ability to be wasted. Don't get him wrong, he knew full and well that all devils had that ability, but it usually didn't translate well over to reincarnated devils. They could use magic perfectly well, but couldn't mold it like a true devil could.

For a devil like Issei to display this ability was a pretty big deal it had originally confused him that Boobies-chan hadn't capitalized on this, but he quickly realized what the problem was. The idiot could only perform this ability when it involved something perverted.

Naruto swore that Jiraiya had somehow reincarnated into this kid.

So Naruto's solution was to threaten to make Rias's breasts smaller with his godly magic. Not that he could mind you, but the kid didn't need to know that.

Of course this plan worked and the kid had been hard at work making new abilities.

Currently they were working on making an arrow based attack with his draconic energy.

Even he, a god, didn't know how long it would take Issei to master this ability.

"How many people hate you?" Issei wondered as he regained his faculties.

"What a random question, Jiraiya-chan." Naruto said while tilting his head.

"This isn't the first time you've mentioned being hated." Issei replied while stumbling to get up. He didn't bother questioning the nickname since he knew if prompted Naruto's only response would be 'He's a better man than either of us'

"Hmm~" Naruto rubbed his chin while looking at the sun above him. "People have always found a reason to hate me. Sometimes I've given them a reason, other times they made their own. Honestly at this point I'm used to it."

Issei stared sadly at the shorter god. Even he could see that was a bold face lie.

"Oh Jiraiya-chan~ Is that pity Issei in your eyes? 'Cause trust me when I say you're the pitiful one here." He said to the pants less devil.

Issei slumped over. "Damn you.." Issei regained his footing and looked back at the god before him. "But what about Koneko?" Issei questioned.

"Just another person I've caused to hate me." Naruto once again looked up at the sun.

"Why were you so.. Dismissive of her before?" Issei wondered.

"Cause where's the value in trying in vain to get someone who vehemently hates you to like you? I don't need her to like me my duty is to keep her safe until she can protect herself." Naruto walked over to Issei and tapped his fist to Issei's chest. "Question time over. Sparing time." Naruto flicked his finger sending Issei flying.

XXXX

Koneko focused all her strength into her fist as she punched the boulder before her completely shattering it. She than leaped into and came down with a ton of force on a helpless tree.

Koneko felt frustrated. She had imagined for years what she would say if she ever had the displeasure of meeting her races 'god'. It had gone through many revisions but it always boiled down to one question.

Why?

Why had he not protected her race? She had heard many stories during her early days of the mighty Naruto-Sasuke-Okami. A man who faced down angels and devils and dragons without batting an eyelash. A god who once survived a fall down tartarus. A god who would do anything to protect the innocent. Why would a god as strong and kind as her races own abandon them?

If the reason was good enough, as reluctant she reluctant to admit, she might have even forgiven him, but instead what she got was a god who simply couldn't be bothered with her.

He had dismissed her as if her feelings completely didn't matter to to him as if what he did, or rather didn't do, wasn't even all that big of a deal. Her hatred had grown several times since their fateful meeting. She was currently venting her frustrations on the trees in the forest.

How!? How could the 'great god of yokai' care so little about his people!?

Koneko swore she'd make him pay one day. She let loose another few attacks to the surrounding trees again. She allowed her anger to flow freely through her. The destruction didn't matter anyway this was her own private section of the gremory estate, she was allowed to do whatever she wanted with it.

It had been two weeks since Issei left with the god for training. Rias was ordered to return home with her peerage a few hours after Issei's departure and had been holded up here for two while the newly risen tension was blowing over above ground. According to Rias who heard from her father there was talks of a major meeting being held at Kuoh in a matter of a week.

The leaders of the three factions would meet and discuss how their respective races would be moving forward from here on. If things went south she could be thrown into a second great war by the end of next week. It was a terrifying thought and each member of the Gremory group were off dealing with the stress by focusing up on their own respective trainings.

Back to back losses against Rizer and Kokabiel and subsequently losing Issei to that bastard of a god because he felt he couldn't get strong enough with them had been a big blow for everyone. Rias had taken it the hardest seeing it as a personal slight against her character and her abilities as a leader.

She had chosen to spend this time with Sona playing chess.

Akeno had decided to focus on helping Asia improve on her magical range. While the girl was a staunch pacifist and wouldn't raise a fist to swat away a fly, support spells besides healing were well within her range. Kiba had run off with his master to master his balance breaker. The recently freed Gasper Vladi had less stake in all this and had simply hidden away in a fairly large room in his cardboard box. Xenovia was practicing wielding Durandal, but Koneko had no clue on how that was progressing. 

As for Koneko herself she had taken to letting loose her frustrations on her trees. She had recently decided her goal in life would be to fight and defeat the god known as Naruto-Sasuke-Okami. She realized known though how impossible that goal really was.

The bastard god had treated Kokabiel like he was a child and if even half of the stories about his time in the great war was true then he could probably sneeze in her direction and kill her. Ok she was exaggerating, but her point still stood. She couldn't beat him as she was know. The strength boost from being a rook was simply not great enough to give a solid win against anyone of importance.

It wasn't enough... She needn't something else, but what?

Of course.

The answer was obvious wasn't it?

But of course she wouldn't jump to _that_ immediately.

But what other choice did she have? The only path that she had available to her was this if she wanted to stand a chance. Her anger overruled her fear and she focused on the natural energy he could always feel. She nervously focused on her own energy to make it more accepting of the foreign energy.

It was..., To describe it one word..., Intoxicating.

As the natural energy filtered into her own she realized how easy it was to lose control. The new formed energy easily was triple whatever she could produce on her own, and it was still increasing. She felt like she was in heaven, as strange as that was for a devil to say. With this power she..! She could easily beat that bastard of a god! Hell she could probably beat him with her eyes closed!

If he wasn't going to at least apologize then she could force it out of him!

And why stop at simply beating him up a little? The god didn't deserve any form of sympathy! He needed to die! To pay for his sins with his life!

Koneko let lose a dry chuckle that slowly grew in volume.

Why was she laughing? There was nothing funny about what she just thought.

But the laughter didn't stop, in fact she wasn't sure if it _could_ stop.

And the anger oh the anger! It was overwhelming! All her anger for the god who abandoned her people for her sister who caused this to happen in the first place, all off it! She hated both of them! She hated Sirzechs for drafting her into glorified slavery! She hated RIas for making her into her damn pet! An oversized house cat!

So she'd kill them! Kill them both! She'd kill all of them.

Why was she crying? Why can't she stop laughing

Whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy

WHY GODDAMMIT!?

The shock from using god's name was barely felt. It was buried amidst all the emotions flowing violently through her body. Her mind... Where was it? Why couldn't she feel it anymore? She gripped her head hoping that she could get a grip on her mind.

But it was gone.

"That's enough of that now."

Koneko felt a heavy push against her head and she collapsed to ground. She recovering some of own senses and the fear she felt of using senjutsu tripled. No it know went so far above what it used to be that she doubted she could even say the word aloud.

She cried, vomited, and then cried some more.

She felt week and exhausted. The feelings she felt were so overwhelming that she couldn't even properly focus on anything now.

Including the figure standing before her.

Her vision was blurry, she could barely see it, but she could tell that the figure was even shorter than her. In fact she was sure that the figure was no devil, is aura was far too pure.

"To think Naruto-kun's charge would so recklessly indulge herself with senjutsu before she had any proper training. You're just as bad as he was. It's a good thing I was here."

Koneko's vision cleared and she could he figure before her was a... Golden monkey? "Who are you...?" She weakly said.

"Who am I?" The monkey's smile widened. "I am the Great Sage Equaling Heaven, but please, call me Sun Wukong."

xxxxx

Naruto sat crossed legged on Issei's beaten and battered form

"Man. Ya really are weak aren't cha?"

"Or.. You're... unrealistically strong." Issei grounded out. He was exhausted. After only 5 minutes of Naruto's 'training'. It had been like this since they started. Naruto would allow him to ask a few questions then would proceed to 'spar' with him. Really all he did was kick his ass until he was bored.

"So, anymore questions?" Naruto asked.

Issei laid there and thought for a moment. He admits he might have wasted his first few questions. He now knew Naruto would tell the truth and answer any of his questions considering he know knew Rias, Akeno, and Xenovia's measurements.

"How about that thing you showed me? Was any of it real?" He was of course referring to the eye that Naruto showed him.

"Your mean your vision? I have no clue what ya saw, but it was a potential future. One where I don't exist." Naruto explained.

"What does that mean?"

"Ain't it obvious? Those who look into that eye can see a potential future for themselves."

Issei was confused, but got the gist of it. "So... I'm not going to die saving that girl?"

"Oh-ho~ so the big bad sekiryuutei dies saving one girl huh? Well ain't that interesting." Naruto patronizingly patted the boosted the boosted gear. "Ya have any clue who she is? It was Rias wasn't it?"

"Actually... no... It was this really short girl wearing this gothic lolita outfit. She was really cute."

Naruto ceased all movement and stared straight at Issei, his smile having left his face. Slowly, the smile returned, "Well ain't you an interesting one?"

Before anything else could be said a loud chirping noise could be heard. Naruto turned his head towards the sky to see a paper bird flying towards him. He lifted his finger to allow it to land on him. "Shikigami, huh? Guess hoping pops would just ignore what I did was a pipe dream." Naruto leaped off and started walking over to a nearby tree.

"Get dressed, Issei. We're leaving soon."

"Why... Do you have to make it sound so gay..."

XXXXX

Koneko dry heaved again before catching her breath.

"Ya done yet? 'Cause I'm too old to be holding a girl's hair as she vomits." As Sun said he was holding her hair.

Koneko, recovering her senses, realized what she was doing and quickly kneeled before the buddha.

"I-I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" Koneko quickly apologized.

"Would ya stop that? It's real annoying."

"Um.. yes sir." Koneko raised her head and stared at the monkey. "Um... Forgive me for asking, but why are you here?"

"Hmm? Ain't it obvious? Naruto-kun asked me to watch over you for a little while."

Koneko tightened her fist. She had heard from Sirzechs that Naruto's way of repaying her was watching over until she was strong enough to protect herself. She quickly pieced together that he did not include protecting her from Rizer's hands or becoming a servant of the devil's in the first place. And now he was pawning her off to train the pervert

"So. How did it feel?"

Koneko stepped out of her thoughts when she heard the voice of the sage. "What?"

"How did senjutsu feel?"

Koneko bowed her head in thought. "At first it felt amazing. I felt as if I could take on anyone, especially Naruto." She spat out his name.

"And then?" The sage was nodding his along the whole time.

"And then... I felt this overwhelming sense of... of hatred. It felt like every thought that went through my head was nothing but poison. I...Couldn't control myself...! I-I'm just like my sister!" Koneko started crying into her fists. She felt incredibly frustrated by the recent events. She had promised herself that she would never use senjutsu, that she would never become like her sister.  
And all it took was one petty temper tantrum to throw herself off.

"Hmm. As expected. The senjutsu of our world is incredibly strong, but also incredibly volatile. Mastering it would automatically make you a beast to be feared. However, you must understand that opening yourself up to the nature energy of this planet is also accepting all it's negative intent ." The monkey walked over to girl and patted her head. "Those thoughts that you had the feeling off losing control was simply this planet enforcing it's will upon you." He let loose a dry chuckle."She doesn't like us yokai all that much."

Koneko slowly gained control and stared at the buddha. "I-I can't use that again.."

"And why not?"

"I don't want to be like my sister." She explained.

"Well there's a simple answer to that. Look at yourself."

Koneko, while confused, did just that.

"Do you look like your sister?"

Koneko shook her head no.

"Do you have the same personality as your sister?"

Another head shake.

"Than ya ain't cha sister."

"But..! It's not that simple!"

"And why ain't it?"

"Because! My sister went insane because of senjutsu!"

"I can't claim to know your sister, but that sounds like her problem not yours."

"I almost went insane!"

"Again another simple solution. All ya need is a decent teacher and they could easily teach ya how to avoid this planet's influence."

"You make it sound so simple. Finding a master senjutsu is nearly impossible!"

"No it ain't. One's right in front of ya."

Koneko actually stumbled from how shocking his words were. "You couldn't possibly mean...?

"That I'd be willing to teach ya? Of course that's that's what I mean." The old man had the nerve to smile widely.

Koneko was in complete shock from what she was hearing. He couldn't be serious. "Are you serious?"

"Course I am." A simple reply.

"But.. Why?"

"You could hold a lot of natural energy in yourself at once for someone's first attempt. It's even higher than what a nekoshou of all races should be able to hold. Ya got potential kid."

"Aww how sweet, old monkey." A voice cut in from above them. They both snapped their head to see a blue haired man in a blue armour casually leaning against a tree. He had a golden spear resting on his shoulder that had blue lines running through it.

"You? How are you possible here? Your little game ended a while ago." Sun Wukong glared.

"I could give you the long and convoluted reason my bastard of a master has gone to all the trouble of sending me here." The man hopped down from the tree put himself in a battle ready stance. A large smile widened across his face and veins seemed to be popping out the sides of his red eyes. "But, orders are orders. You gotta die old monkey."

"Hmph. So be it." Sun Wukong extended his hand out words and a golden staff appeared in his hands. "I highly suggest you run, Koneko. I can not promise your safety here." His eyes turned a fierce gold. He slammed his staff onto causing a large crater to form around him.

XXXXX

Naruto walked through the halls of his father's palace with Issei in tow. "Remember Issei. Be as disrespectful as fully possible. Pops loves it."

"Uhh.. I don't think that's a good idea."

"Trust me. You'll die laughing."

"I really don't think that's a good idea."

"ANIKI!" A loud boisterous voice called out. A large man who easily dwarfed both Issei and Naruto was charging straight towards them. He had his arms outstretched as if to hug the god.

Naruto met this hug with the sole of his sandals sending his brother flying.

"Who was that?" Issei questioned.

"No one. Keep walking before he gets back up." They walked right past the blue haired god who had a smoking footprint on his face.

Quickly the duo reached the throne room and stepped inside.

"Goshujin-sama. Welcome home." The woman who was standing before them having clearly been waiting behind the door said.

"Ya think ya can stop calling me that, Tamamo? It's really makes me look bad that my wife feels the need to call me master."

" Are you going to replace your 'Ya's' with 'You'?" She replied.

"Nope."

"Then there's no need for me to stop calling you goshujin-sama, goshujin-sama." Tamamo said with a pleasant smile.

Meanwhile Issei was drooling over the new beauty before him. She was of equal height to Naruto, which reminded Issei that he had to question Naruto as to why he was so short. You'd think a god would be 6'5 with rippling muscles, kind of like the guy Naruto beat up on the way here. Anyway, Tamamo was definitely one of the hottest women he's ever encountered.

"And who's the cute puppy?" Tamamo questioned.

"Just my new apprentice, or something like that." Naruto replied.

"Oh?" Tamamo was genuinely surprised by this. The Naruto of recent years wasn't exactly a.. People person. He never really showed it on the outside, but being his wife allowed her to clearly see all off his mannerisms. He was always trying to shut down uncomfortable topics as fast as possible and avoiding people in general. So for him to take an apprentice was genuinely surprising.

"Yup. What can I say, kid impressed me." Naruto of course meant the kids surprising courage and his magical abilities. Also, Issei amused him.

"Can you please stop talking about me like I'm not here..." Issei grumbled.

"Well you seemed to be so busy drooling over me that I thought it would be rude to interrupt you." Tamamo said. The worst part about it for Issei was that she looked honest and not like she was just teasing. Naruto found this hilarious. "And why are you laughing, goshujin-sama? Shouldn't you be defending your wife's virtue?" She had a light scolding look to her face.

"I call the woman he loves 'boobie-chan' I think him getting a good look at you is fare. Besides it's not like he'll try jumping you or anything like that. Kids a pervert not a weirdo." Naruto has his arms behind his head. It took exactly three seconds what he said absentmindedly and who he said it too.

"Oh Naruto? What's this I hear about you molesting underage girls? And thank you for reminding about that by the way." Her smile was still a pleasant one, but Naruto knew what it truly meant. He'd be feeling the same exact experience as Sirzechs.

"Uhh... Where'd you possibly hear that from? And I'm innocent ya know? I would never have sex with another woman, ya know? I especially wouldn't molest anyone!" Naruto was nearly panicking now.

"Except the times you did sleep with another woman." That damn smile still hadn't leave her face.

"Those were extenuating circumstances! And you still haven't answered my question."

"Fine, Grayfia-chan told me you were doing inappropriate things in the presence of children. Of course that alone would be enough to warrant a punishment, but then I hear from you that you call a child 'boobie-chan'."

"Damn it Grayfia! This deserves at least three pranks in retaliation..." Naruto muttered. He then sighed. "Look, can we do this later? Pops is probably pissed enough we really shouldn't be arguing directly in front of him." It was true. Ever since the moment Naruto and  
Issei had stepped into the room Izanagi had been staring directly at them. If Naruto didn't know him so well didn't know him so well then he definitely wouldn't be able to tell how pissed he was.

"So you've decided to address me. Approach" Izanagi said.

Issei nervously approached the god alongside Naruto. He had absolutely no clue as to what to do. Should he be bowing or maybe shaking his hand!? Oh crap why was he looking at him!?

The god was looking directly into Issei's eyes. It was unnerving, nothing like looking into Naruto's eyes (God that sounds SO gay!).

"You've brought your pet."

"Hmm. While I'm still deciding what I should call him, pet sounds a bit offensive, ya know. I'd appreciate it if you didn't call him that." Naruto wasn't a kid anymore. He felt no need to take his father's shit.

"Hmph. I shall refer to him in any manner I see fit. Now, you've once again seen fit to disobey my orders. Explain."

"Sure, sure, but first.." Naruto paused and gestured to both himself and Issei. "How bout ya tell me why it took so long to call us up."

Izanagi stared at his wayward son before closing his eyes. "Amaterasu requested that I give you some time before calling you up. Something about giving you time to grieve the loss of a friend. I don't see why you would need such a thing, but I decided to oblige."

Naruto's smile temporarily disappeared, but was back just as quickly. "Course you wouldn't, old man. You being an emotionless bastard and all that." Even with his eyes closed it was easy to tell Naruto was glaring at his father.

"Oh? So you're angry at me for simply answering your question? Or is it because of my dismissing your feeling? Either way it doesn't matter. You interacted with members of another pantheon which is strictly forbidden." Izanagi's expression didn't change once.

"And? I'd do it again if I had too. In fact, I'm still doing it." He pointed towards the nervous Issei.

Izanagi once again made eye contact with Issei and Issei was know regretting every single decision that led him to this moment. "Can you please not drag me into this.?" Issei whispered over to Naruto.

"Why are you whispering? He can clearly hear you." Naruto loudly replied.

"And that brings me to your decision to train this child. Why?" Izanagi said.

"I felt like it."

"You insist on trying to provoke me." Izanagi replied.

"Well yeah. Thanks for stating the obvious pops." Naruto started to walk away. "Come on, Issei. This geezer ain't got anything interesting to say."

Izanagi made no move to stop him. Instead he simply closed his eyes. "I assume you already know your punishment." It wasn't a question.

"Yup. Community service with the yokai masses. Don't even get how that's a punishment."

"You dislike being around people." Izanagi said.

"There it is." Naruto doubled back to the door Issei and Tamamo following him.

As they were walking the light from the sun seemed to... dim?

"Hmm?" Naruto stopped and looked out a nearby window that stretched from the floor to the ceiling. What he saw caused his eyes to widen, both of them. The sun itself seemed to be slowly losing power and light. It was as if someone was using a dimmer to turn the the sun down.

"What the hell?" Issei had stopped and stared as well. So had everyone in the nearby vicinity.

"Sis.." Naruto's eyes quivered before he gritted his teeth and balled his fist.

"So he completed his task. What an unfortunate way to meet your for a god." A new voice that had appeared next to Naruto had said.

Issei stumbled back and fell on his backside in surprise. Tamamo jumped back and prepared herself for a fight. The figure was a young male, only a few years older Issei based off his appearance. He had blond hair much like Naruto's and had green eyes. He wore silver armor with blue cloths hanging from his waist.

Naruto seemed to be the only one unaffected by the sudden appearance. He was still staring up at the sun. Slowly he turned his and glared at him. The tomoe of his golden rinnegan slowly spinning. "What are you doing here, Arthur?"

Arthur stared into the god's eyes and then smiled. "Ah. So I simply wouldn't exist if you weren't around. I guess to be expected, huh father?"

XXXXX

The blood of the god dripped of the golden blade. The goddess herself could barely be recognized. Both arms had been hacked off and one of her legs was missing. Her face was a bloody mess and her single remaining eye was lifeless.

The beast holding the blade was several feet taller than any man and skin was a strange grayish color. It had black hair and large muscles that did not denote the speed this creature was capable off. It had a red eye that was glaring at the remains of the goddess before him. It was panting heavily as if it had ran around the planet.

"Hmph. How pathetic, but I guess she entertained me somewhat." Said a red eyed blond haired male as he walked around the beast. "More than the faker at least."

"You say that but you required Berserker's assistance to finish her, even with the special weapons that were provided for you, Archer." A calm voice said as he walked up to the scene before him.

"Tch, quite fake priest."

The man's stride wasn't deterred at all he approached the beast. He grabbed the sword from it's hands which immediately shrunk into a more familiar shape for the man. A long thin golden saber with blue lines going through it and a blue hilt. "Swords with the ability to easily slay gods. Truly our god is good for providing such weapons to dispatch the imposters."

The blond haired man let out an annoyed grunt before stuffing his hands in his jacket and stalking off.

Once again the dead eyed man paid him no attention as he stared at the blade in his hands. "Truly we are the Sword Of Damocles."

XXXXX

 **I'm back. What can I say? People seem to really hate these future chapters. Oh well I'm just going to keep on keeping on until I feel I can't go any further with this series. I'm not going to change the course off this story cause folks don't like it, it's not the kind of writer I want to be. I'm going to continue trying to improve my skill as a writer to entertain those who do like this story. Thank you to al those who bother to read this story.**


	8. Chapter 7: A God's Fate (P)

Naruto felt like he was floating, but he could distinctly feel that he wasn't in any water. Instead it felt like he was lying down on air itself almost as if Fujin himself had crafted him a bed.

'Where am I?' Were his thoughts.

"Well Naruto-kun, or is it Sasuke-kun?, You are in the realm of the faded." An old wise voice said.

Naruto's eyes snapped open to reveal that he was floating before a familiar figure.

"You!" Naruto lashed out and tried to land a hit on the old man, but the lack of proper footing sent him spiralling instead. "Whoa whoa whoa!" He called out as he tried to gain leverage that didn't exist.

"Hmm. It seems you mostly take after Naruto in terms of that mean I should refer to you as Naruto?"

"I don't want you you to call me anything! Not until I get one good hit on ya!" Naruto finally righted himself only to find out that he was upside down relative to the old man before him. There was no gravity yanking him down so his hair flowed freely.

"Would that make you calm down?"

"Yes!"

"Well then fine. You may hit me after we are done talking."

Naruto huffed and crossed his legs."What do you want, _Hagoromo?_ And more importantly why and how am I here? Wherever the hell _here_ is." The last part was mumbled to himself.

Hagoromo chuckled. "Fate truly is a cruel mistress. She bends and twists us to her whims. We are all simply fools dancing around on her palms, hoping that the inevitable can be changed."

"Hn. You sound like someone who's ass I had to kick."

"Look around you, Sasuke-kun! This is the realm were all gods shall eventually end up. The one place where all gods shall end up. This is the only place fate cannot interfere with. Here we are finally free from her voracious hands!" The old man's face and mannerisms grew more and more expressive as his smile widened further and further. "Don't you see Naruto-kun! This is truly heaven!"

Naruto stared wide eyed at the ravings of the old man before glancing around the empty void before him. "It looks like hell to me..."

Somehow, Hagoromo's smile widened further. "That is simply because you haven't lived long enough to see it, Sasuke-kun. To see fate consistently repeating itself before your eyes. To see yourself making the same mistakes again and again and watching as those mistakes make millions of people suffer. This is where we are safe from all off that. This is heaven."

"I've made plenty off mistakes, old man. And I'll be damned if some old coot tells me my 'fate'! I make my own destiny!" Naruto's sharingan activated in response to his anger. The tomoe spinning slowly.

"Oh? Then how do you explain the prophecy that you loyally fulfilled?"

Naruto was stunned into silence before gritting his teeth. "Even with that in mind I still won't bow down to your 'fate'"

"Oh? Then I shall tell you your fate now. If fate doesn't exist then you shall not have anything to worry about."

Naruto stared nervously at the man and nodded his head.

Once again the smile on Hagoromo's face grew impossibly large. "Your fate is simple. Nothing as grand as saving the world."Hagoromo's face suddenly appeared directly in front of Naruto's face. "All those you love shall die and it will ALWAYS be your fault."

X

Naruto's eyes snapped open and he took several deep breaths. Bad idea. The pain in his abdomen flared and the pain caused him to let out a raspy breath.

"Naruto, be still. I've merely palliated your wounds. You still need your rest."

Naruto immediately recognized the voice as his vision became clear. His dual colored eyes met his eldest siblings golden eyes. "Amaterasu..?" Naruto quickly found that he was resting in his sister's lap in the middle of a golden plain. The sun shined down bright upon them bathing them in a golden was times like this that he remebered how beautiful she was.

"Oh ho~Admiring me know are you? While you aren't wrong to do so don't you think adding 'incest' to repertoire of... Let's say hobbies strange? And here I thought you would stick to crossdressing, Inari-chan." Amaterasu teased.

If Naruto wasn't already in show much pain then he'd bash his head through a wall.

"Ahahahaha~ YOur o easy to tease, Inari-chan." Amaterasu laughed loudly.

"Where am I?" Naruto interrupted, hoping that he could just charge through his shame.

"Isn't it obvious?"

Now that Naruto thought about it was obvious. "Wait does that mean-!?" Naruto once again jolted upwards as he realized where he was only for hi wounds to start aching again. Amaterasu grabbed his shoulder and dragged him back down to her lap.

"Don't worry. Father has no clue that you're in my domain."

That's right. Somehow he has found himself in Amaterasu's domain. This was where she controlled the sun or at least helped control it. Amaterasu was one of the strongest sun gods in existence and because of that a large part of her time was spent in this golden fields with only a few moments of breaks in between.

It always surprised Naruto how carefree Amaterasu was despite the large amount of responsibility was on her shoulders. She never once seemed to be bothered by her endless duties and always made time for him both as Inari and Naruto-Sasuke. While he would never admit it the Inari part of him not only saw her as a sister, but also as a mother figure that he never had.

Izanagi was never the most caring parent and he doubts that Izanami even knows that he exists. Amaterasu was the one who took it upon herself to spend whatever bit of free time she had on him. She was one of the kindest people he had ever met in any of his lives.

"So why am I here, Ama?" Naruto questioned. His own question caused him to feel a strange sense of deja vu. Almost as if he had asked the question recently.

"Simple. I had finally tracked down where you were only to find you bleeding out in the middle of the woods. You couldn't have expected me to leave my precious son-in-law to die could you?" Amaterasu smiled widely which also gave Naruto a sense of deja vu that he pushed back.

Naruto wasn't surprised that she hadn't been able to locate him earlier. If mugen didn't want someone observing her, then they wouldn't even know she was there if she was standing right in front of them. This of course extended to Naruto during his training.

Naruto reached down and touched the bandages covering his wounds, causing himself to wince. His healing abilities really wore pathetic without Kurama. If he still had the beast he would have been back to full health by really did miss Kurama. Heck, he missed everyone from his past life and genuinely wished the old man didn't banish him.

"You really shouldn't do that, Inari-chan." Her voice was lower now. Naruto knew that seeing him like his couldn't be pleasant experience for her. Behind all the teasing was a caring soul after all. "...Why did you leave. Inari?" She whispered

Naruto stared up at her eyes and what he saw caused him to flinch back. Amaterasu eyes showed just how much him leaving had hurt her and for a second the feelings of guilt were overwhelming. He turned his refusing to make eye contact again. "... A lot of reasons.. But mostly because of how frustrated I was.I had grown complacent and Tamamo had shown me that." Naruto felt Amaterasu's hand come to rest upon his face.

"You could have just told me that. I would have helped you."

Naruto said nothing too that. He said nothing because he knew that could never work. Amaterasu knew nothing about chakra and all she could possibly teach was how to harness his godly energy, which he didn't even have have much of in the first place.

"I guess that wouldn't work, huh?" Amaterasu muttered.

Naruto nodded his head and closed his eyes.

Amaterasu went back to rubbing Naruto's cheek. "And Tamamo?"

Naruto reopened his eyes and stared into Amaterasu's before reclosing them. "Sorry."

Amaterasu smiled sadly and leaned back and stared at the sun. "It's to be expected. I don't know why I thought you'd love her immediately. Honestly I'm the one who should apologize."

They both settled into a quiet as they thought of the events that had changed them.

XX

Yasaka was confused. She was waking up and felt the burning heat of the sun on her skin. That wasn't a bad thing, in fact that was great! But it begged a question. Why the hell wasn't she hound lunch?

"Took you long enough to wake up." A boy's voice reached her ears. She shot up and looked towards the voice that had called out. She saw a young male maybe two years older than her who had spiky blond hair and strange dual colored eyes.

"Who are you!?" Yasaka covered her thankfully still clothed chest with her arms, hoping he hadn't done anything to her while she was asleep,

The blonde raised an eyebrow and stared strangely at her, presumably because of her actions.

"Do you think I... ? Well that's a new one." The boy walked over to her and held out his hand. "I'm Naruto and I'm also the guy risking life and limb to protect you, ya know?"

Yasaka stared at him in shock. "You did what?"

"Not 'did' doing. I should be still saving you right now."

"Wha...?" Now Yasaka was really confused. What was this commoner talking about?

"Don't worry bout that. Just take my hand already." The boy-Naruto- said. Yasaka still didn't trust him so she retreated into herself more. Naruto pulled his arm back and scratched his head. "Well this isn't working.. Wait you're kitsune, right? Then this should help."Just then six kitsune tails sprang from his back. "Holy crap! That's new." Shouldn't she be the one who's freaking out?

But this boy was a youkai as well? Then that only meant. "So,,, You're one of my father's warriors aren't you?"

The boy stared at her in confusion which she admitted made him look cute.

"Sure, let's go with that." Why did he sound so unsure?

Yasaka, know realizing she was in the presence of someone beneath her, let out a deep breath."If that's the case then what took you so long!? I could have been seriously killed! Just wait till we get back to my father's village! I'll make sure my father hears about this!"

"Aw crap.. You're one of those..." Naruto facepalmed.

"And what's that supposed to mean!"

"Nothing. Let's just go. I'm running out of time." Naruto tucked away his tails and turned then kneeled. "Well? What are you waiting for? Climb on."

Yasaka glared at the youkai's back before huffing and climbing on. "Fine. Just hurry up, my father's probably worried sick."

"Yeah, yeah." Naruto started to trek off in the direction she was pointing in.

XXX

Naruto stretched out his arms and legs. Amaterasu had finally allowed him to stand as his wounds had healed some what. He had his shirt hanging loosely from his shoulders and had bandages all over his torso. He had tried to tell his sister that they were pointless but she wouldn't budge. She did however agree to him leaving her lap so that was a plus.

Naruto knew he couldn't stay here long. His clone only had so much chakra and wouldn't even be able to perform a substitution without popping. The only reason he was still here was because his sister still wanted to talk and he felt he owed her at least that much.

"So, Inari-chan. Mind telling me about the, as Tamamo put it, 'mildly attractive' women who spirited you away." The devious smirk on her face told Naruto that he was in for some teasing no matter how he answered.

"Her names Mugen." He hoped that such a short answer would sway her away from the questions but...

"So 'Infinite' huh? Mighty arrogant of her hmm? Is that what you like in a woman? No wonder she stole your heart. Oh woe is me~ My precious little brother has left the nest and become a man without my permission~ Whatever am I to do?" Amaterasu faked distress and pretended to almost faint at the 'shocking' news. Finally she collapsed onto Naruto's back, draping herself over his shoulders.

"Please stop." Naruto's eyebrows just wouldn't stop twitching.

"How long has this affair been going on? 12, 13, a hundred years! Truly I'm the most pitiful sister if I wasn't allowed to know the love of my brothers life~"

"It's not like that!" The blush on his face really wasn't helping his case.

"Oh? Then what is she to you?" A serious look had entered his face as she leaned her head over Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto actually stopped to think about that question. What was Mugen to him? A part of himself that he wasn't entirely proud off told him that she was just a quick path to power. Another part himself called her a mentor, but that wasn't exactly right either. Naruto thought of everything she had done for him and slowly allowed himself to come to a conclusion.

"She's a... Friend.."

"Is that really it?" A voice cut in from behind him. He recognized it immediately as Tamamo.

"Yes." Naruto would turn to meet her if Amaterasu wasn't leaning on him.

"Tamamo didn't I say to stay away?" Amaterasu leaned off of Naruto and turned to look at her daughter.

"I'm sorry, Kaa-san, but I wanted to talk to him myself." Tamamo bowed her head.

Amaterasu stared at her with a stern expression before relenting with a sigh. "Fine." Amaterasu walked over to Tamamo and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Just.. Don't push him to hard okay?" And with that she disappeared in a flash.

Naruto had his back to Tamamo. He knew that he had to talk her soon. As much as he didn't like it she was his wife he couldn't change that. He had to obey Izanagi's order. It wasn't a choice if Izanagi ordered him to chop his own head off he would end up happily doing it. If his father ordered him to return to his domain then he would probably end up doing that as well, unless Mugen had something to say about that.

Naruto knew that Mugen was drastically stronger than his father and it wouldn't take much for her to brake Izanagi's order. He would ask her to break the marriage order but he already owed her two flavors and adding on another wasn't worth it.

"So what do you want?" Naruto said.

Tamamo didn't say anything for a minute before bowing once again. "I'm sorry." A tear streaked down the side of her face.

Naruto turned and saw her crying. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head and approached her. When he was in front her he put hand and her head rubbed her hair causing her to look up at him in surprise. "Look, I can't promise that I'll ever love you or anything like that, but, I can promise that I'll never blame you for all of this. So there's no need to cry, right?" Naruto smiled widely.

Tamamo responds by wrapping her arms around Naruto "Yes yes yes!"

"Why are acting like I proposed to you?" Naruto couldn't help but sweat drop.

"No reason goshujin-sama~ " Tamamo chirped happily.

"About that, could you not call me that? I'd rather people not think of me in _that_ kind of way." Naruto had an exasperated look on his face.

"Nope!" Tamamo had a large fox like smile on her face.

"Aww~ how cute!" Amaterasu cut in. She had appeared behind Tamamo. "Group hug!"She leaped on the two.

"Ama-!" Naruto started but stopped as memories flooded his brain. "Shit!" Naruto pushed the two woman off of him and started looking around for an exit that didn't exist.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Amaterasu questioned.

"No time to explain! I need to get to the girl I rescued now!"

Normally Amaterasu would have joked about Naruto running to sack up with another female but seeing the severity in the situation made her serious. "Ok just tell me where she is and I'll send you there now."

Naruto opened his mouth but no words came out. He closed his mouth and rubbed his head in thought. Frustration was quickly marring his face. He grabbed his head with both hands and the frustration wa almost visibly radiating off his body. "Damn it!"

"I'm guessing you don't now?" Amaterasu questioned.

Naruto tried his best but all he could remember was a large bridge, one that gave him flashbacks to his first mission. "Damn it!" He had to do something! Every single second was precious. He likely only had one minute before the girl, Yasaka as she had told him, was gone. Whether it would be because she was dead or kidnapped didn't matter either way meant he failed.

'Perhaps I might be of assistance.' A familiar voice whispered in his head.

'Mugen!' Naruto was surprised that her presence had suddenly intered his mind.

'Naruto. Greetings, but it really hasn't been that long.' Mugen's emotionless ranged in his head.

'Wait! Can you get me to Yasaka!"

'That is correct.' Naruto almost wanted to leap for joy.

"Goshujin-sama?" Tamamo interrupted. She was staring at him with a confused expression on her face. As was Amaterasu.

"I have a way to reach Yasaka. I have to go right now." Naruto spoke fast. He put his arms back in his sleeves and prepared to tell Mugen to send him away."

"Wait!" Amaterasu called out.

"What!?" Couldn't she see he was in a rush!?

"I wanted to give you this." She held out her arms as if she was holding something and just as Naruto was about to grow impatient a blade in an orange sheath appeared in her arms. It was longer than an average chokuto and possessed an orange hilt with a black stripe going down the middle of it. Naruto recognized it despite it's different coloring.

"Kusanagi..!?" Naruto whispered with wide eyes.

"Not the one you remember, but I had it remade. Happy birthday little brother."

Naruto felt himself watering up. He refused to cry and instead simply hugged rubbed her hand on his head and pushed him away while handing him the sword. "Now go save your damsel, kay?" She winked at him and Naruto simply smiled back.

Naruto turned around and felt himself disappearing. He raised his thumb as he left.

XXXX

Yasaka just wanted to disappear.

At first everything seemed to be so simple. The kitsune named Naruto had carried her all the way to Uzu bridge, a large bridge large enough for two carts over at the same time and also was known for having several large whirlpools beneath it, when he had suddenly stopped and left her in the patch of trees before the bridge and had told her to be quiet.

He had then raced out to the bridge and had started to look around. That's when things had went to shit. It started with a figure walking down the bridge. The figure was clearly tall much taller than both her and Naruto. Before He could be fully made out a red energy blast rocketed towards Naruto.

Somehow Naruto saw it coming well enough to not only dodge it but also to dodge the blast that followed it. The figure was clearly surprised by this based off of the fact that he stopped firing shots at Naruto and simply restarted his walk.

Naruto slipped what appeared to be a kunai in his hands and threw it at the large behemoth, but the figure merely caught it. A sizzling sound moved through the air seconds before the kunai detonated in the figures hand. Naruto, clearly not thinking the figure was dead, through five more at the figure who was still covered by the smoke each one causing yet another explosions to ring aloud.

Before the smoke was even cleared another beam of energy fired out at Naruto who seemed to know it was coming and managed to hop over it. The behemoth leaped into the air through the smoke and sent another large blast at Naruto. Naruto was in mid air, unable to dodge as the blast encompassed and disintegrated him. Yasaka watched in shock at the way the events turned out.

Her hands shakingly reached up to her mouth as she tried to hold the impending vomit. She saw the large demon standing in the smoke caused by his last blast. For the first time she was able to fully make him out. Calling him tall was an understatement. She could stand on Naruto's shoulders and still not be eye to eye. Oh god.. He killed Naruto!

He had blood red hair and eyes, Gills grew on the sides of his face and his face possessed several scars. He was terrifying to look.

The man took a deep breath and let out an exasperated sigh. "Ughh. How pathetic. The little shit couldn't even take one hit? How the hell did he take down those hellhounds? I was hoping for a decent fight. Instead all I got is a bit of fire that was to easy stop out." The man's voice was deep and coarse.

"Welp, might as well get the girl and get out of here. Maybe pps would be willing to spar." The man started walking towards her. He had made no prior indication that he knew where she was. In fact, besides walking in her general direction, he still didn't. He walked with a purpose and Yasaka couldn't help but shake in sandals.

His facial expression never once changed. He looked bored as if he would rather being anywhere other than this. Yasaka knew she had to something or she'd end up dead just like Naruto. She focused all of her yoki in her hand and allowed a bright blue flame to form in her hand. She molded it into the shape of a bow and arrow and took a deep breath.

Tasaka leaped into the high enough to reach one of the large branches and then focused her sight on the behemoth. **"YUMI NO YAJIRUSHI!"** She let loose the arrow which sailed true and collided with the man. The forest erupted into blue flame and fully encompassed the surrounding area. Only the bridge remained untouched as the blue flames quickly burned down whatever it touched.

Yasaka was left panting for desperately needed air as the blue flames surrounded her. She was immune to them so it was no threat. The branch she was on, however, wasn't and quickly collapsed sending her spawning to the ground. She slowly managed to push herself only to see a shocking sight.

The behemoth of a man was still marching towards her a bloody trail going down his face and half of his black coat burnt off was the only showing off her efforts.

"I'll admit, little missy, that was impressive. No wonder that bastard wants you so bad. Hell if you were a devil and be asking for you on my time as well. To bad you were born as a simple yokai. Ain't no rights for beasts like you."

Yasaka was paralyzed with fear. She had put every single drop of that last attack and know had nothing left in her. She shockin place from fear. Her legs wouldn't move no matter how hard she tried. Her eyes couldn't turn away from the man before her. Was this it? Was she going to die? Or worse become some devil's slave!?

Suddenly a small flash of light appeared in between them and there stood a battered Naruto wielding a sword that was to long to be called a chokuto.

"Our fights not over with fish-face." Naruto's voice reached her ears but her mind refused to process it. There was no way that Naruto could be alive she had watched him die! The most messed up part of all this was the aura that radiated off of Naruto. It was far too pure, nearly godlike in nature nothing like what it once was.

"Oh? Your different stronger. Good maybe you'll actually prove to be a challenge this time." The smile on his face was a stark contrast to the look of boredom that was present on his face moments earlier.

Naruto took his blade out of its sheath and tossed it away while readying himself. "Trust me. You're going to find what's coming much more then you could handle."

The man's smile widened once again. "I'm counting on it."

And with that battle amongst the blue images commenced

 **X**

 **Welp, that was fun. Few quick notes and then I'll be out of your hair. To make things simpler for you guy past chapter well be labeled (P) while present chapters well be labeled (Pr) hope this helps. Next up is Naruto's opponent. I{t should be fairly obvious who he is but I won't say cause I want to see who will guess it. To those who do know let say this. Yes he is around. Yes he has a certain baby with him. And finally Izanagi. I've given him an ability that I call ' Last Order'. I'll explain it more later so look forward to that. Once again thank you all for reading this messy story. I wouldn't be able to do this without you.**


	9. Chapter 8: A God's Tear (pr)

Naruto took a deep breath and regained his couldn't allow himself to lose his cool. Not even considering the circumstances.

He closed his eyes and let a smile overtook his face. "Welp, time to go, Issei." Naruto seemingly ignored the one he called Arthur's presence and started walking away.

"Wait wait!" Issei called out as he stumbled towards Naruto. He glanced over at Arthur only to see the man looking at him from the. Corner of his eyes.

"Who are you?" The words came straight from Arthur's mouth were spoken evenly with a small bit of curiosity seeping through.

"Uh.. Uhm.. I'm…." Issei fumbled his words, to shocked by the rapidly moving events to speak straight.

"Father is not the type to pick up strays. Yet here one is. I'll admit, I'm intrigued by your presence. I'll ask again, who are you?" Arthur's voice was exceedingly pleasant. Almost as if none of the events that have transpired actually happened. Like they were sitting in a park discussing sports.

Issei looked nervously at the man then to Naruto, who was still walking away. "I'm… Uhh.. Issei Hyoudou sir."

Arthur turned his body to fully face Issei and smiled wildly. "Greetings, my friend. I am known as Arthur Pendragon, but you should refer to me as Saber." He offered his hand to shake which Issei reciprocated with a confused expression that gave way to a shocked one.

"Wait… No way you're…!"

"Actually I'm not who you think I am, but you're not the first to mistake me and you certainly won't be the last." Arthur's smile still hadn't left his face. "Now, if you could be so kind, can answer one more question of mine?"

Issei simply nodded his head nervously.

"Good. Now my question is simple. Hopefully the answer is just. Why has father permitted you to travel beside him? Or maybe a better question is who are you to my father?" 

Issei was filled with questions of his own but decided to focus on the one presented to him. "I'm his...student?" Issei looked questioningly at the back of Naruto who still making his way down the corridor.

"Student? How interesting. The man I knew of my whole life would never allow such prolonged contact with other people. He always prefered being alone." Arth- Saber seemed earnestly confused despite the smile on his face.

Issei himself had learned quickly that it was better to not try and understand Naruto. He still couldn't wrap his head around Naruto's treatment of Koneko despite the fact that he also considered her his 'charge'.

"Hmm. Well I guess that is it for now. Take care, Issei." Arthur walked off politely following the same route Naruto took.

Issei stood there thoroughly confused. He had no clue what he should be doing at this point. The sound of soft sobs attracted his attention to Tamamo who was hunched over with sobs shaking her body. Issei still had no clue what was going on, but he felt he should do something to to comfort the crying wife of his... Friend? Mentor? It honestly didn't matter at this point.

The problem was that he had no clue how to comfort someone so obviously wracked with grief. Tell her it was going to be okay? He didn't even know what was wrong in the first place. 'Hug her? And have Naruto cut off his arms? He thought not.

"Tamamo." The voice of Izanagi cut off his thoughts.

Startled, Issei raised his head towards the door leading to Izanagi's palace room. The dor was still closed, but Izanagi's voice could be heard clearly through the door.

"Come. It is time to fulfill your duty." Izanagi's voice was clear and easy to hear, yet he clearly wasn't yelling. It was like he was whispering directly into Issei's ears.

Turning back to Tamamo he saw a shocking sight. She was standing there shaking in complete fear. Her eyes were wide and he could faintly hear her muttering several words under her breath.

"Everyone. I order you to leave. No one is allowed to enter until I say . I order you to come in here." As soon as the voice reached Issei's ears he felt himself turning and walking away. He could hear Tamamo crying as her feet walked over to the door.

Issei felt no desire to turn and see what was happening, He felt no desire to check on Tamamo. All he wanted was to leave the. He ignored the sound of Tamamo crying as the door opened and closed.

X

Naruto arrived outside his father's palace. He looked up at the sky to see a fading sun. The smile on his face slightly wavered before widening. "Welp. Guess that's just how it is huh, Amaterasu?"

"Indeed. In this new day and age even gods shall no longer be called immortal." Arthur's voice ranged from behind him.

Naruto turned to see the man walking towards him with a bright smile on his face. "Is that your goal?" Naruto asked casually.

"Hmm?" Arthur had a slightly confused look to him.

"Killing of us gods. A strange goal but honestly, I've seen weirder." Naruto said.

Arthur's smile widened and he chuckled. "Honestly speaking I'm just telling you what my master told me. 'The false gods will be stricken from their thrones for we are the Swords of Damocles' Or something like that." For the final part he had waved his arms dramatically.

Naruto chuckled at the thought of such a man. "He sounds interesting. Can't wait to pay him a visit."

Arthur's smile actually left his face as he stared sadly at the man he called father. "You know I can't allow you to do that."

Naruto simply shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose I can't just tell ya to tell me his location as a father, huh?"

Arthur's smile returned, but it now possessed a melancholic edge to it. "It's not like you've ever done anything to earn that title, Father."

Naruto's chuckled once again. "I suppose I deserve that."

At that moment all the citizens from within the palace stated to make their way out with a dazed look in their eyes. Both Naruto and Arthur stared confused at the people. It was then that Naruto noticed Issei among the crowd of people. Walking over to him Naruto reached over and touched his shoulder. "Issei?"

Issei's eyes regained their light and he looked confusingly around himself. "Huh?"

"Issei what happened?" Naruto questioned. Arthur seemed curios as well since he walked over to the two.

"I..I don't know. I heard Izanagi's voice.. And then I just left. I left tamamo there.. She was crying and,,, and." Issei mumbled on while holding on to his head.

Naruto's smile left his face once again and he stared at his father's palace.

"I wonder what he plans to do with her." Arthur cut into Naruto's thoughts. While he phrased it similar to a question it was clear to Naruto that he didn't mean it as one. He knew just as well as Naruto did what was happening in the palace.

Naruto looked him in the eyes and then closed eyes once again and then started to speak. "It doesn't matter. There's nothing I can do about that." Issei snapped out of his muttering when he heard the strangely serious tone into his face.

Arthur's smile returned. "Then is true isn't it. Not even I and all of my allies could stand up to his abilities. Now, do you have anything to say before we begin?" Issei stared confusingly at the two.

Naruto's smile returned. "Are you sure?"

"I have to follow the orders of my master. I must at least attempt to kill you." Arthur said.

Naruto turned to Issei. "Follow me, Issei. You too Arthur." Naruto then turned and proceeded to jump up the palace all the way to the roof. Arthur's smile widened and he preceded to jump up the building as well.

"Aww crap.." Issei mumbled. He slumped over as he realised that he would have to climb the large palace.

XX

Naruto arrived at the roof of the palace, which was just a large beige square boxed on by red walls. Naruto walked over to the middle of the room and then turned to see Arthur arriving on the roof as well. "Is this truly the proper place to hold our battle. Father?" Arthur asked.

.

"Considering what Izanagi is currently doing I think I have every right to wreck his palace up a little bit." Naruto replied.

Arthur chuckled before a serious look overtook his face. "I'm sorry that it has to be this way, Father." He drew the blade at his side. The blade looked familiar to Naruto except this one was all gold with blue lines running through it. Naruto could sense nothing from it. It was if the sword was empty and had never been touched by anyone, which clearly wasn't possible. The blade was a void, an eternal emptiness.

Naruto let loose a whistle. "Impressive blade ya got there. Been awhile since I haven't been able to sense something."

Arthur smiled. "I'm not exactly proud of this weapon, but my master's orders are absolute."

Naruto opened both his eyes and allowed his smile to leave his face. "I'm warning you, Arthur. I don't think I can hold myself back." Both his eyes glowed with unspoken strength.

Arthur laughed, "I know. In fact, I'm counting on it." Arthur placed himself into a ready stance.

Naruto summoned Kusanagi into his left hand, holding it in a reverse grip..

Arthur's hand twitched.

Naruto suddenly ducked backwards as a blade cut through air above him. Arthur had appeared behind him swinging the blade in an attempt to cut off Naruto's head. Naruto raised his leg and kicked Arthur in the head with a perfect pele kick. Not to be deterred, Arthur gritted his teeth and backed away. Naruto landed perfectly on his two feet and remained with his back turned to Arthur.

Arthur charged forward once again and raised his blade for an overhead strike. As the blade descended down unto Naruto, Naruto made no move to stop it. The blade slashed through Naruto, completely chopping him in half. Not believe the ruse for even a second Arthur turned around to block the blade of the real Naruto as the clone behind him turned into smoke. Naruto smiled as another clone raced through the smoke ready to impale Arthur and end the fight quickly.

Suddenly, the clone hesitated to pierce Arthur. This Gave Arthur the opportunity to kick the clone away. The clone blocked the Attack with it's blade, but was still sent away. Naruto, seeing this opportunity, Rushed Arthur with several swipes of his blade, which Arthur managed to block each one.

Upon the final one Arthur saw in opening and parried away Naruto's blade, leaving him off balance. Arthur then thrusted his blade to pierce Naruto, but Naruto caught it with his right hand. Arthur smile widened as golden energy built up in the blade.

A golden burst of energy erupted from the blade in a straight line, propelling Naruto into one of the red walls. Taking no breaks Arthur charged Naruto and leaped into the air ready to bring the blade down onto Naruto's head. Suddenly, his momentum stopped as he felt something wrap around his ankle. Looking down he quickly noticed it was one Naruto's tails coming from the clone standing in the middle of the room.

The clone dragged Arthur to the ground and slammed him down hard. Laying in the newly formed crater tried to quickly recover, but the clone from earlier had other plans. It leaped into the with an already formed rasenshuriken in it's hands. It descended fully prepared to kill Arthur, but a shuriken shredded through the air and pierced the clone through the chest causing it to pop.

Arthur craned his head to side to see Naruto, the real Naruto, standing their with a hand extended outwards. Arthur stood up once again and readied his blade in front of and much to the surprise of Naruto seven clones of Arthur appeared beside Arthur. Arthur smiled happily at finally being able to show his father what he's learned, even if it was under much different circumstances than he had ever imagined.

The clones and the original all charged Naruto at once. The first to reach had appeared behind him and swiped at his legs which Naruto easy leaped over. Another appeared above him and prepared to bisect Naruto, but Naruto blocked the attack with his own blade. The clone below swung his blade an in attempt to hit Naruto, but before the blade could reach him a blade pierced the clone from behind.

The blade was of course from a clone of Naruto that was kneeling behind the clone of Arthur. The Arthur clone smirked as it burst into a bright blinding light. Naruto landed on the ground and covered his eyes. All six clones of Arthur charged at him with several slashes off their blades. They surrounded him and no matter what he did to block, parry, and counterattack another blade would be there slashing at him. He black flipped over one of the attack only for another one to charge from above.

He parried the blade and prepared to dispatch the clone but another came and blocked the attack with their own blade. Naruto grew frustrated and unveiled all ten of tails and whipped them around violently, managing to dispel four clones while the others managed to dodge the attacks. This was clearly a bad idea since each clone he managed to destroy turned into something different. Each thing coaed his tails. One burst into blue flames severely burning two of his tails. Another turned into lightning harming a tail as well. The next turned into acid and melted off a piece of a tail. The last turned to exceedingly heavy ink that weighed down the tail greatly.

The pain from his tails was enough to force Naruto to his knees.

"Normally, you'd be smart enough to figure out that all the clowns have there own surprises and avoid dispelling them directly. 'Not able to control yourself' indeed." Arthur said with a frown.

Naruto gritted his teeth tightly as glared at Arthur."Ya want to play that, huh? Fine then. Just know that you asked for this!" A golden swirl of energy washed over Naruto's body turning the orange half of his clothes golden, gaining golden and black magatama along his collar, and his sticking up further with two hairs in the middle of his head shaping itself to look like fox ears. A golden aura started to permeate the air around Naruto as the wounds along his tails healed.

"And the true test begins.." Arthur muttered as his left eye pupil gained a similar crossed shape as Naruto's own except the color of the iris turned to blue. His right eye became mostly red with black lines forming a seven point star surrounding a single black pupil. "I guess this can be called my 'Noble Phantasm', but that doesn't really matter to you, does it?"

Naruto didn't waste another second and leaped high into air. He formed a large rasengan in his hand, as wide as the palace itself.

" **ODAMA RASENGAN!"** Naruto brought the attack crashing down on top causing a large shockwave to shake the entire palace that somehow managed to avoid being completely destroyed. The clones of Arthur were completely destroyed harmlessly but Arthur himself had been protected by a large golden hand that was connected to a golden skeleton that was merely an upper body. Blood was leaking out off both of Arthur's eyes as he had the skeleton hold the attack back.

Naruto was completely taken by surprise, which was a rare occurrence whenever his rinnegan was active. This caused him to lose control of his attack, causing it erupt in a bright golden flash and several shockwave to reverberate around the roof.

Naruto landed far from Arthur whose skeletal warrior faded away as Arthur robbed the blood away from his cheeks. "It would be nice if you didn't force me to use that, Father. I might actually die from the strain alone. You wouldn't me to die because of you, correct?" Arthur hated every word that came out of his own mouth. If had the opportunity he would rip his master's tongue out his mouth.

"Enough death of your loved ones has been caused by your own hands. Even Amaterasu's death was caused by my master's desire to spite you. You, the strongest god who dethroned the god of the bible. The winner of the great war. How would it feel to have the death of your own son to be entirely your fault?" None of the words were Arthur's own. They were the words of a delusional madman who still worshipped a god that had long since died.

Naruto's hand shook and the grip on his sword wavered. He glared heatedly at Arthur and mashed down on his teeth. He took his sword in both hands and charged blindly at the man while letting loose a scream. Arthur stared sadly at his father as he raised his blade to block the Kusanagi. The clash reverberated throughout the sky as the final traces of Amaterasu's sun faded away.

XXX

Tamamo shock fiercely in fear as she stood before Izanagi who towered over her. The room they stood in was only illuminated by candles placed around the room. She didn't want this. She always knew this could happen, but she had always ignored the possibility.

"Undress." Izanagi ordered.

Tamamo did so, even though she wanted to leave. She wanted to be by Naruto's side. She wanted to talk to her mother. She wanted to go back to the time when she, Naruto and the others lived in some semblance of peace.

Izanagi raised two fingers and a bright glow erupted from the tip. He placed the finger on her chest, over her heart then raised it to her head. "From this day forth I declare you as the new Amaterasu. You shall take over all her previous positions, including the guardianship of the sun." The glow on his fingers entered Tamamo's head and then the pain began.

XXXX

Naruto slashed at Arthur who managed to dodge the blow and counter with a swing of his own sword. Naruto leaped above the attack and started blindly swinging at Arthur while in middle air. Arthur manage to block almost all of the attacks but two of them. These two cut through his armour and sent him flying.

Not letting up Naruto appeared right next to Arthur almost as if he was teleporting and grabbed Arthur by the head and smashed it into the ground. Naruto, still keeping his grip on Arthur's head, flung him into the air. He then appeared above Arthur once again and kicked him in the head with an axe kick sending him back to ground. Before Arthur could reach the ground the Naruto appeared in the roof with a golden rasengan formed in his hand.

As Arthur reached Naruto, Naruto thrusted the attack into Arthur's gut sending him back into the air. Naruto then formed two rasenshurikens in his hands, when purple the other golden. He flung the two attack and watched as they closed in on Arthur.

The two attacks flew towards each other with Arthur in the middle.

Arthur saw this and noticed their was nothing he could do to stop the attacks from finishing him off. He closed his eyes and smiled. "Thank you, Father. Thank you from freeing me from this servitude. I love you, Father." He whispered.

The two attacks dissipated.

Somehow Naruto had heard those words and had snapped out of rage. He had allowed the two attacks to disappear. His hand shock fierce enough to make him drop Kusanagi. He gripped his head with his hands and collapsed to his knees. His mind felt torn. Apart of himself wanted to kill Arthur and get it over with. The other part wanted to stop and try and help Arthur.

As the two sides of himself warred inside his head he felt a comforting presence overtake him. He looked up to see her. Wearing the same armour he had seen her the last time they met. She reached out and cupped his cheek. Naruto smiled and gripped the hand with his own. "I've missed you."

"And I you." The voice replied.

Naruto smiled again and watched as the woman disappeared before his eyes. And as she did he remembered her last words.

'I love you, Naruto.' The voice came to him crystal clear. He closed his eyes and nodded. He felt the two warring sides of his mind rekindle and straighten out as he came to a decision. He reopened his eyes to see Arthur standing before him again. His visage so similar to hers. His chest plate had been completely destroyed from the rasengan attack and was probably the only reason he was still able to walk.

"I can't do it. I can't kill you." Naruto whispered.

Arthur stared sadly at the god kneeling before him. Tears started to stream down his face as he slowly raised his blade above his head. "I'm sorry, but I can not return those words."

Naruto watched as the blade came down. 'I should just let this life go. I've done nothing but hurt others with this life that was never meant to exist in the first place. Maybe I'll finally get to return to my others.' Naruto already knew that was wishful thinking. He already knew the fate off all diseased gods.

The blade slashed through Naruto's chest diagonally from his left shoulder to his right hip.

The blade glowed as it pulled a golden energy from Naruto's wounds. Naruto's eyes widened before he keeled over, a great portion of his godly energy sapped away. The wounds started to slowly heal, but it was clear that it would take far longer than Naruto was used to. His eyes lost their golden coloring and reverted to what they hadn't been in a thousand years, blue and black.

Arthur dropped the cursed blade and kneeled beside his father. He reached out and touched his face before pulling away. His father was dying, his orders were fulfilled it was time for him to leave. He picked up the blade and stood.

"Hey!" A young voice called out from behind him. He turned to see Issei staring at him in shock. The climb up had clearly taken its toll on him considering the heavy panting. He leaped down into the boxed in roof and ran over to Naruto as fast as he could. He kneeled down by the body and stared in shock at the state of Naruto.

"I-is h-he.. D-did you...!?" Issei muttered.

"I've done my absolute best to kill him." Arthur said with a blank expression. His own actions had left him numb.

Issei shook in shock. So much had happened within the span of the ;ast hour and he couldn't keep up with the proceedings. His look of shock turned into one of anger as he turned and glared at Arthur heatedly. "You..! You!" Issei growled.

"Me what? Are you angry about what I've done? Why? You barely know the man." Arthur coldly addressed Issei.

Issei understood that. He truly did. He knew that it was weird to be angry about someone he didn't know all that well. He understood that he shouldn't feel this rage about someone he barely knew losing a death match. He understood all that.

But that didn't stop him from summoning his boosted gear.

 **BOOST!**

Issei charged at Arthur and threw a wild haymaker with his armoured fist. Arthur easily caught the attack and held on to the fist.

"Is this really the best my father's pupil can do? I'm disappointed." Arthur tightly gripped the fist, completely breaking Issei's hand.

"Aghh!" Issei screamed as he fell to his knees. Issei bit down heavily on his lips hard enough to draw blood. He brought up his left arm and formed a green arrow. He focused all his energy into the construct and jabbed it forward. Arthur caught this as well and held unto.

"Maybe my Father was wrong to pick you. He left me behind but took it upon himself to take you under his wings? What a joke."

Issei slowly stood to his feet with both of his attacks still being gripped by Arthur. He roared and headbutted Arthur as hard as he could. Arthur's head was knocked back, but it was clear Issei took more damage considering the blood dribbling from his head.

"I've long since learned to forgive my Father for his mistakes involving me. I've learned to love the enigma that my father is. But I can not forgive you for being chosen!" Arthur dragged his head forward and bashed his head unto Issei's own.

Issei nearly keeled over but managed to plant his feet firmly on the ground. He retaliated by raising his knee and driving it into the exposed stomach of Arthur. Arthur spat out blood from the damage.

 **BOOST!**

Issei took advantage of the situation and poured his newfound energy into the green arrow locked in place between his and Arthur's hand. This caused the arrow to destabilize which resulted in a large green explosion to overtake the two sending them flying away from each other.

Issei slammed into one wall and Arthur was sent tumbling away, but managed to land on his feet. Arthur panted heavily and glared at the all that Issei was imprinted unto, barely conscious. "You..! Dastard!" Arthur hobbled over to Issei and lifted him by the neck. "Listen to me, Red Dragon Emperor! The only reason I'll leave you alive is that you're the only hope for my father's life. Do not waste this opportunity." Issei glared at the demi god and tried to pull the hand from his throat. Arthur simply threw him to the ground. "One last thing. You will never be truly strong as long as you rely on that tool on arm. All you're doing is stealing another warriors hard work abilities. Even your current title is just a hand me down." Arthur started to walk away. He only stopped briefly to look at his father's body before continuing on his walk.

"You will never be able to stand by Father's side as long as you stay in the shadow of those who came before you." As he said those words he disappeared seeming becoming a blue wisp.

Issei struggled to his feet and clutched his ribs. He was sure that they were at the very least fractured. He knew that if he was still human he'd be dead. He slowly made his way over to Naruto to see that blood was starting to pool around him, but his wounds appeared to be slowly repairing themselves.

It was at that moment that Issei wished that he had his own personal healing factor.

Wait.

No.

Scratch that.

That would mean that he couldn't be healed by Buchou anymore.

Which would mean no more waking up next to oppai.

That just couldn't be allowed.

He'd have to just grow a high pain tolerance. Considering his occupation and his 'masters' habit off getting into high level fights he was sure that wouldn't be all that hard. You know, if he ignored all the pain he'd have to receive. Perfectly legit plan.

Anything for the sake of Buchou's oppai.

Issei kneeled beside Naruto and tried to think about what he could do to help. If only Asia was here she'd have NAruto back on his feet being the old asshole he was used to.

He quickly realized that Naruto's only hope was to carry him down the castle and get him medical attention. There was only one problem with that. The only way he could carry Naruto down is if he jumped straight towards the ground. Devil or not he was still sure he'd go splat.

Confused as what to do Issei rubbed his chin with his hand.

' **Thinkin ain't your strongsuit, Partner. I'd suggest you gave it a rest.'**

'Draig!? Where the hell have you been!?'

' **Napping. I figured you wouldn't need e much since the pretty boy was watching over you. Clearly I was wrong.'**

'The hell does that mean!'

' **It means you're pretty incompetent, Partner. Now unto more important matter. I can show you a way to get Naruto and yourself down that doesn't involve having to be cleaned up afterwards.'**

Hearing that Issei's mind flashed back to what Arthur said. Using someone else's abilities...

That didn't matter right now. Saving Naruto was more important.

'What do I have to do?'

' **Just give it a second.'**

Then, Issei felt it. An exceedingly warm feeling dwelling in his back. It grew and grew and got closer to the surface of his skin before bursting forth completely shredding his shirt and jacket.

Issei stared in awe at the draconic wing sprouting from his back. The color of red and easily three times wider than his actual width.

' **With these flying down with NAruto would be easy for you. Much better than those puny devil wings of yours'**

Issei had a large smile on his that slowly faded away. He once again remembered the words of Arthur. Was it right for him to get such a cool ability just because he was born lucky? He honestly didn't know anymore.

' **Issei? You ok partner?'** Draig's voice snapped Issei from his reverie.

'Yeah. Just lost in thought.' Issei reached down and gently lifted Naruto over one of his shoulders.

"Well, here goes nothing." Issei flapped his wings and took of. He flew at an easy pace and slowly flew down the palace.

 **XXXXX**

Arthur materialized in the entrance of a dark church. He walked towards the altar were a priest was standing with his back facing Arthur. As he walked he past by 5 figure all sitting in attendance to this priest scattered at different places in the church. A cursory glance told him that the largest figure was standing a little ways away from the entrance, his glowing red eye staring at him menacingly.

As he reached his master and kneeled before him he saw that the blonde haired Archer was sitting in the front row with an annoyed expression on his face. It wasn't a problem though. Even with all his strength Archer surely knew that he would likely lose Arthur, let alone the rest of the servants working together.

Pride could only hold on for so long before it gave way to reality.

"Saber. It seems you did you're very best to get around the command seal." The priest's voice reached Arthur's ears.

"Your order was to 'try my absolute hardest to kill the God of Yokai' I did, in fact, do just that." arthur fully expected to be punished ins me way. He was fine with that. He deserved it for what he did to his father.

He didn't expect for the man to let out a large laugh. In fact he was quite certain that the man couldn't do anything of the sort.

"Tch, Only a bastard like you would find amusement in a situation like this, Fake Priest." Archer said.

"I don't quite get what you mean, Archer. What's not to find amusing about a son's being proud of almost killing his father?" The priest replied.

Arthur gritted his teeth. He swore that he'd be the one to chop of this man's head. And hopefully he'd stay dead this time.

"Saber, your blade." The priest demanded. Arthur was glad to hand over the cursed blade. "While things didn't go exactly as planned, we still know have found out the strongest gods achilles heel. Truly this a major accomplishment." Arthur gritted his teeth after hearing those words.

The priest started to extract golden energy from the sword that soon shaped itself into a liquid gold sphere then placed it next to another sphere on the altar before him. The only difference in between the two was that one was a goldish red color and smaller than the golden orb.

"Truly marvelous. This is the sign from god himself that what we are doing is justice! We are the liberators of our religion! The chosen few! The ones who hover over the gods necks! The ultimate sign off their true mortality! We are the Sword of Damocles!" the priest spoke. Only pausing after invoking God's name though to a pained look briefly crossing his face. Arthur dismissed it as The priest inability to believe that his God was dead.

"Tch, always with the over dramatic speeches." Archer glared at the priest.

Arthur hoped that his father would free him from this cursed existence soon enough.

 **XXXXXX**

Naruto stood behind the large gaggle of people standing outside his father's palace with Naruto leaning against the tree. He had a bandaged chest that was easily viewable through his Kimono and his eyes were wide open as he waited for his father to come and address his people.

Issei was sporting a kimono of his own to replace his damaged outfit and had his rabbed in medical gauze. Who knew bashing your head against someone else's head was a good way to get a concussion, who knew.

Currently they were both awaiting Izanagi to come and inform. Issei didn't get why they had to be here for this though. They knew all there was to know about the situation. Well, to be more specific, everything they could possibly know.

Naruto had simply replied that he had to be here.

So Issei complied.

"Issei. I'll admit that I slacked off in your training, but if you're going to be sticking around here then that means I have to make sure you're prepared for what's to come." It was moment that the clamoring crowd grew louder. 

Izanagi had appeared and was about to begin speaking.

"What's coming, Naruto?" Issei asked.

Naruto stared at his father for a while before glaring at the man. "War."

"I have come to inform you of two new developments." Izanagi calmly began. "The Amaterasu of the past has been murdered and her successor has seeped up take her place." Another figure appeared. "This is the new Amaterasu. I expect her to be treated the same way you treated the previous Amaterasu. That is all." And with that he was gone leaving 'Amaterasu'' in his place.

Naruto stared at was once his wife and immediately saw all the differences. Her blue kimono was replaced with red ones and her once kind eye were replaced with golden cold eyes.

The woman raised her hand to the sky and slowly a new sun began to form. This caused the entire audience to start cheering and applauding her loudly. Naruto watched on from a distance and smiled. He closed his eyes and 'looked' up at the new sun. "Ain't that amazing, Issei? My old girl got a promotion and got to replace that old hag who once el the position."

"Huh?" Issei said with confused expression on his face. He turned to look at Naruto and what he saw shocked him. A single lone tear slowly traveling down his... Friends face. He turned back and looked at the sun.

"Yeah. It really is amazing how things work out."Issei muttered. He didn't address the single lone tear.

Who know gods could cry?

 **X**

 **AN/ I already know that people are going to bitch about the end results of the fight, but let me just say that Naruto one that. It's prett is to tell. Who am I kidding, half the review will be about how weak I've made Naruto. I don't care go ahead I'll just ask you to look over the fight again.**

 **And a lot people are pissed that Issei is getting a harem. Sorry, but it's happening no matter what so please bear with it.**

 **If there is anything you strongly dislike seeing in a story then please, by all means PM me. I could either avoid doing that thing or at the very least warn you before it happens. I'm doing this because it's always annoyed me when yuri crap is suddenly introduced into a story with no real reason other than how horny the writer was. I don't want to do something like that to you, yes, you. The person bothering to read all off this drivel.**

 **I could really use a beta.**

 **Once again thank you all for reading this story every review, yes even the flames, are precious to me. Because I never thought I'd ever get even that.**

 **Sayonara.**


	10. Chapter 9: A God's Lightning (p)

_**Recap:**_

 _ **Suddenly a small flash of light appeared in between them and there stood a battered Naruto wielding a sword that was to long to be called a chokuto.**_

" _ **Our fights not over with fish-face." Naruto's voice reached her ears but her mind refused to process it. There was no way that Naruto could be alive she had watched him die! The most messed up part of all this was the aura that radiated off of Naruto. It was far too pure, nearly godlike in nature nothing like what it once was.**_

" _ **Oh? Your different stronger. Good maybe you'll actually prove to be a challenge this time." The smile on his face was a stark contrast to the look of boredom that was present on his face moments earlier.**_

 _ **Naruto took his blade out of its sheath and tossed it away while readying himself. "Trust me. You're going to find what's coming much more then you could handle."**_

 _ **The man's smile widened once again. "I'm counting on it."**_

 _ **And with that battle amongst the blue images commenced**_

 _ **XXX**_

Naruto sent several small bursts of chakra through the tips of his fingers. He was hoping that he could somehow magically increase his level of chakra control. It was times like these that he wished his godly energy as something more than a light show, but sadly that wasn't to be.

Standing across from Naruto amidst a forest of blue flames was a behemoth of a man. He was easily twice Naruto's own height and his red hair was the shade of blood. HIs most noticeable feature was the strange protrusions sticking out the side off each side off his face.

It wasn't hard at all to recognize him as a devil.

Naruto held his newly received blade, kusanagi, at the ready waiting for the unnamed man's first attack. Behind Naruto was an exhausted kitsune who looked ten seconds away from passing out. Naruto would have sent a clone to help her, but he knew he needed every little bit of strength he could muster.

"Are you ready, boya? I hope you are cause I can't hold back," the man's deep voice intoned. He grabbed the tattered remains of his black cloak and ripped it off, leaving him bare chested with nothing but grey pants and black boots on. "So what's your name, boya? Mine's Jabberwock," Jabberwock cracked his knuckles and neck and red energy started to build up around him. "I prefer to know the names of the folks I've killed."

Naruto said nothing as the tomoe in his sharingan eye started to spin slowly.

"Strong and silent type, huh? That's fine. As long as you put up a good fight." Jabberwock said.

Naruto eyes narrowed. "Yasaka. I need you to get out of here. You're in the way." Naruto coldly said. Yasaka nervously nodded and found a way to her feet before hobbling deeper into the burning forest.

Jabberwock did nothing to stop her. He barely even glanced at her.

Naruto did something he had not done in in centuries and focused his chakra through kusanagi. It took a good amount of focus but the few sparks that now danced across kusanagi was worth it.

"Now that she's gone let's get started," Jabberwock said.

If it wasn't for his sharingan Naruto would already be dead. As it is he saw the fist of Jabberwock reach his face several moments before it reached him. He also dodged the two follow up punches and managed to counter with a slash across the man's chest.

Jabberwock retaliated by front kicking Naruto into a nearby burning tree. Naruto was slightly stunned but had no time to rest as the behemoth came barrelling down on him with his fist cocked back.

Naruto ducked out of the way and the fest ripped the tree straight out of it's roots sending it careening into the tree behind it.

" **FIreball jutsu!"** Naruto proclaimed as he fired at the man's open back.

Jabberwock shrugged off the flames and turned to meet Naruto's own sandaled foot as he leaped into the air to deliver the blow. Not stopping there, Naruto delivered several more kicks and a series of punches to the man's face, but Jabberwock seemed more annoyed than anything else.

He stopped the barrage by burying his fist into Naruto's gut, at least, that was the plan. Naruto somehow landed his feet directly on the arm instead of letting the attack completely miss him. Naruto then springed off the appendage while performing a backflip that allowed his foot to connect with the man's chin.

He landed by his blade and brandished it once again.

"Interesting," Jabberwock said. "You're a lot faster then that other you I killed. Let's see how you handle this!" a red energy ball formed before him and fired out towards Naruto soon after. Naruto leaped above and while in mid air Jabberwock fired a second blast. Naruto blocked it with his weapon, but the force sent him flying back deeper into the burning forest. He came to an abrupt stop a he crashed into the ground.

"The other you couldn't take something like that, but you seem perfectly fine. So what the hell does that mean for your clone? Ahh, who the hell care," Jabberwock finished as he cracked his neck.

Naruto rose his new found crater and discarded his destroyed top.

"Warm up's over, huh? Good, I was starting to get bored," Jabberwock said.

Naruto took a deep breath and once again focused on separating his chakra's. He wasn't perfect at it, but the more he did it the more chakra he could use at once. He summoned two clones by his side and had them fire out their fireballs at Jabberwock.

"More clones? I hope this ain't your only trick," Jabberwock said with boredom creeping into his voice. The fireballs had no affect him on him as they slammed into his body.

Naruto said nothing in response and started pouring every bit of chakra he had built up into his blade. What was once tiny sparks erupted into a fierce stream of lightning, It completely covered the entire blade and sparked outwards.

With an unspoken command the clones charged forward and attacked. Jabberwock,however, didn;t give them opportunity. He fired a red blast that easily engulfed all the clones and forced Naruto to dodge. Naruto rolled away and the moment his feet was once again firmly on the ground again he took of at Jabberwock.

He speed to the front of Jabberwock and fainted a slash with his blade. He then quickly back pedaled and ran in a circle Jabberwock. He moved fast enough to create several afterimages and kick up a severe amount of dust. Naruto Dashed forward from the circle and slashed at  
His opponents neck. Jabberwock raised his arms to block the attack, but Naruto fazed straight through him.

He had no time to wonder about this, however, since a sandaled foot rose up from below him and rammed into his jaw sending him into the air. He didn't go all that far though to his height, but Naruto still took advantage of the opening.

He took his blade and stabbed Jabberwock straight through the stomach. ,

"Die," the first spoken words from Naruto to his opponent. The lightning from the blade burst through Jabberwocks body. Blood gushed from Jabberwock's mouth.

Naruto removed the blade from the body then kicked it away as he was falling.

The body collided with a tree, his head slumped over. Not willing to to take a chance, Naruto went through several hand seals.

" **Phoenix flower jutsu!"** Several balls of fire flow out of his mouth and collided with Jabberwock. The resulting explosion nearly rivaled Yasaka's earlier attack.

 _ **XXX**_

A figure wearing a blue kimono could be seen walking through the forest. His ears perked up as he saw an explosion ripped through the sky.

"Daa!" A young voice situated on his shoulder said.

"Yeah. Suppose we should go see what that is," the young man replied as if he knew exactly what the voice meant.

"Daa!" the younger voice said.

"You can get your damn milk later, just be patient," the older voice replied with an annoyed edge to his voice.

 _ **XXX**_

Naruto immediately keeled over after the attack. He used up all the chakra he had separated in preparation, and even more. His chakra coils felt like they were on fire. He had to force his two chara through a single coil for the final attack. It worked, but now he was suffering the consequences.

"I'll admit, that hurt like a bitch," the vice caused Naruto's head to snap up and his eyes to widen. Walking through the smoke of his attack was Jabberwock. He was cracking his neck while also rubbing his now healed stomach. "Sorry, but I don't die easy. It's gonna take a lot more then that to put me down."

Naruto's hands shook as he stared at the man slowly approaching.

"Right now you're probably wondering what it would take to put me down," Jabberwock said. He raised a hand and then gripped his fist. That hands forearm turned red and glowed brightly. "Honestly? I've been wondering about that myself for a while now."

Naruto watched in horror as he repeated the process with his other hand. He recognized what that energy was.

"Oh so you recognize this, huh? I'm not surprised, you're the one who took out those hellhounds, right?" Jabberwock ran a now red hand through his hair. As he did each strand of hair turned glowed red. "Most devils don't approve of using this. 'It's the energy of they'd say. Well, _never to my face,_ But you get what I mean."

Naruto gulped and griped his blade handle tightly.

"They never had the courage to say it to my face. The beast who went and mastered touki instead of magic. A great disappoint to my father, they said," a wild smile stretched across his face. "While all they could do was watch as a surpassed each and every one of them."

Jabberwock pulled a fist back and readied himself. "Cowering in fear just like you," he threw his fist out and punched the at the air as hard as he could. The sheer force of the punch sent waves of air pressure at Naruto, strong enough to uproot trees and proot they did.. Naruto used his chakra to hold his place as trees all around him were ripped from the ground and were sent flying all around him.

Before the force was even fully expelled Jabberwock Charged at Naruto from his left. Still rooted to the ground do to the previous blow, Naruto had no choice but to take the attack.

There honestly wasn't a long list of people who had hit him harder.

Naruto's body flew threw the air like a ragdoll as he pushed by the force. He doubted he'd still be alive if hadn't poured chakra in the point of impact. He had no time to recover as Jabberwock barreled down on him from above. Both his legs driving Naruto into the ground.

"I'm not through with you yet!" Jabberwock reached down into the crater he created and gripped the godling by his neck. "ORA!" he yelled as he threw Naruto into the air with all his might. As Naruto rocketed off Jabberwock crouched down and gathered all his strength into his legs. He burst of into the air with great force causing a sonic boom do to his speed.

Naruto felt, rather than see, Jabberwock pass him by. He managed to turn his head despite the speed he was travelling at to see the behemoth moving at immense speed down towards him. He could practically feel his tomoe form on his sharingan a it struggled to keep up with two. He raised his blade just in time to block the downward punch of Jabberwock, a blade the he could barely keep in his hands even with chakra.

As he fell to the ground Naruto's new found eye strength allowed him to chart the safest path down to the ground. As he fell back to the forest he grabbed onto a branch and spun around it several times do to his momentum. As he finally stopped and his feet landed peacefully on the branch. He glanced up and then immediately jumped to the branch of a nearby tree as Jabberwock barreled through the one he was previously on, completely destroying the tree.

Naruto turned and fled the area,leaping from tree to tree as Jabberwock gave pursuit. Whenever Naruto landed on a tree His feet would leave it a fraction of a second late and a second later Jabberwock would destroy it with a mighty punch.

Naruto knew he couldn't dodge in a straight line or the force of the punches would blow him away. He was hurt from the early blows, but he was healing. All he had to do was hold out for a couple of minutes.

"Tch, COWARD!" the voice of Jabberwock carried through the air as he focused another red energy blast strated to form in front of his opened mouth. Naruto, not wanting to be hit by the attack for obvious reasons, Turned and threw Kusanagi right at the attack. It collided and quickly a red dome of energy exploded outwards, engulfing both Naruto and Jabberwock.

 _ **XXX**_

"They really are causing a lot of the hell can't we just leave them be?" The youth said an annoyance. He honestly didn't want to be bothered, but he knew that this action was way too close to Kyoto and his boss wouldn't like it if he ignored it. "Honestly I'd rather go back to trying to find the prissy bitch."

"Daa!" the figure on his shoulder reminded him.

"Yeah yeah. I'd rather not have that old bastard breathing down my neck," the brown haired youth said. "Let's just hurry up and get this over with."

 _ **XXX**_

Honestly speaking Naruto had no clue how he was still alive. For all intents he should , but then again that could apply to a lot of situations in his life. From facing off against shinobi who doubled the level of experience he had to doing battle with jinchuuriki to battling bijuu. Both Naruto and Sasuke should have been dead six times over by kow. Yet, here he was. Laying in a large creator, completely paralyzed and in more pain then he has felt in centuries, but still alive.

He mind wandered back to Jabberwock's earlier words. He said that he had no clue about how to kill him and Naruto felt like he was in the same boat. Could a god even be killed? Then again he wasn't much of one. He didn't even have a true domain yet, but he guessed he would eventually choose to reside over foxes.

"So you're hard to kill as well. Guess we share that in common," claimed the voice of Jabberwock as he hobled over to Naruto. Blood dribbled from his mouth as he held onto his slowly healing arm. When he was about a meter from Naruto he collapsed backwards and landed on his ass. "Looks like this match is draw," Jabberwock chuckled. "I can't stand and you can't either. You mind telling me your name now, boya?"

"... Naruto. Just Naruto," he had long since given up on both the names 'uchiha' and 'uzumaki'. He didn't even think he deserved the title of okami.

"Naruto, huh? You mind me telling you a story while we wait to heal?" Jabberwock questioned. Naruto made no move to stop him so he continued. "Ya see. I was never good at all that magic hocus pocus shit just didn't work for me. Combine that with the fact that my generation produced one of the most talented devils since satan himself and you've got a lot of flack coming down on me. That redhead bastard mastered his family's powers like they were nothing. My pops never seemed to mind, but every other prissy noble did.

I damn near couldn't leave my dad's castle without hearing a whole lotta crap about how 'disappointing' and 'pathetic' I was. It was irritating, but the worst part was that they never said it to my damn face. To scared of pops I guess." Jabberwock paused and looked up at the clear skies above.

Naruto found a lot familiarity with the tale. In fact he'd reckon that he has experienced this event thrice over at this point. From the villagers fear and hatred of him to his clan's high expectations that he always tried so hard to live up to. And even how his father's kingdom's citizens looked at him.

His solution was was to always prove them wrong. The villagers, his father and the citizens. He always has been trying to prove himself hasn't he? Based off of Jabberwock's words he'd been doing the same.

"I've always been a real meathead," Jabberwock started up again. "I was never good at all that political chess crap. Ever since I unlocked touki I've been good at one thing and one thing only. Beating the shit outta people. So, in a way, i'm glad this time of peace is ending. It gives me something to do and strong opponents to face, like you," Jabberwock stopped once again and stared back at Naruto. "That's right, you wouldn't know, would you? War is coming. The three factions are gearing up for a fight and the little princess you're protecting is the key to gaining valuable soldiers in the wars to come."

Naruto was slightly taken aback by the news, but all together wasn't surprised by the information. "So the devils want the allegiance of the yokai, huh?"

"Yup," Jabberwock climbed to his feet apparently having managed to heal enough to stand. "This war will decide the fate of us devils and we'll do anything to survive. Including kidnapping the princess." Jabberwock once again focused touki throughout his body. His forearms, hands, and hair once again glowed a fierce red. "Break time's over. You got anything to say?"

"Yeah and, surprisingly, it's because of you," Naruto said as he clambered to his feet. "You helped me remember that I've always been fighting to prove myself, even now. I still haven't managed that... .So there's no way in hell I'm going to die now!" his sharingan activated once again and spun furiously.

Jabberwock's smile was practically bursting off his face. "That's the spirit, boya! Now come! Meet death head on!"

Naruto focused all the chakra he could into his clenched fist and reared it back.

Jabberwock did the same.

The two leaped at each other and their fists collided directly and the shockwave of their punches caused another crater to form underneath them. The two put all they had into the punch and neither was willing to give an inch. Naruto's golden and purple chakra bounce off of Jabberwock's red touki and vice versa. The two's collision could be heard for miles, almost as if

a meteorite had descended from the stars.

Eventually, something had to give and that something was Naruto. The force of the punch sent Naruto flying into the air and far away from Jabberwock. We he started to fall he fell into the river that this whole mess had started at.

This river was called 'Uzu for a reason for Naruto found himself falling into a whirlpool, of all things.

As Naruto sunk lower and lower into the river's depths he realised that he was dying. He hand destroyed his chakra pathways in that final attack and he had no where near enough chakra to push himself out f the whirlpool.

An Uzumaki dying by the hands of a whirlpool. The irony would surely kill him before the whirlpool did.

" **Is that all you got brat? Is this really what you've been building up to? Dying this pathetic death?"**

'Is that..? But... how?' Naruto thought.

" **That doesn't matter. Answer my question. Is this how you want to die?"**

'... No'

" **That's all I needed to hear brat."**

A sudden rush of energy fueled through Naruto.

 _ **XXX**_

Jabberwock slowly approached the river's edge. He was far too tired to make grand leaps through the forest he reached it he stared out at the massive river and looked around for the boy that provided in intense fight for him. It was the best fight he had in years and he hoped that it wasn't over quite yet.

As he was preparing to give up a large swell of water erupted in the middle of the lake. He could clearly see a shirtless figure landing in the middle of a whirlpool. The figure was Naruto and he raised his head and glared at Jabberwock. One of his eyes was red and had three tomoe spinning on a ring. The other was also red and possessed a single feral slanted pupil.

Jabberwock could sense a new well of energy welling up in Naruto and it made him. He smiled wildly as his greatest opponent rose to match him in battle again.

 _ **XXX**_

Naruto knew that his old friends chakra finite. As it welled up inside him couldn't help in bask in the feeling of safely pouring through his body, despite the amount he had. It felt great to feel the chakra heal all his wounds and he knew that he was going to win.

He leaped up into the air and, for the first time in centuries, formed a rasengan in his hands and brought it down fiercely to Jabberwock. Jabberwock responded by firing another blast at Naruto, but that attack stood no chance against the rasengan. When the two collided the fiercely spinning rasengan forced the energy to dispel around it, for only a piercing attack could match up to it.

Naruto came down to a landing in front of Jabberwock who was stunned that his attack was so easily handled. As he landed Naruto pulled back his arm and then jammed his attack in the stomach of Jabberwock, sending the man flying back the way he came. Not finished, Naruto dashed at the man and appeared above him as he was still flying.

He formed a chidori in his hand and drives it into the gut of Jabberwock.

They crashed to the ground and formed yet another crater on the beaten ground. As Naruto stood above the downed devil he saw his wounds healing over.

"That's right. Killing you isn't easy is it?" Naruto commented.

"Your one to tal-" Jabberwock's words were interrupted by a harsh coughing fit. He stared into Naruto's eyes and, seeing the resolve, made his decision. "Fine. Make it quick."

Naruto leaped away from the crater and nodded his head. He formed hand seals and then fired several fireballs into the sky, enough to drain the chakra he received from his friend. Slowly, several thunder clouds started to form and rain started pouring from the sky. Naruto focused chakra into his hand causing a chidori to spark into existence.

He raised his hand focused on connecting his chakra with the chakra of the clouds.

"So this is it, huh? **A god's lightning..."** Jabberwock whispered his last words.

' **Kirin"** Naruto whispered as the lightning gathered together in the shape of a large dragon. The dragon danced through the sky and was easily a mile wide.

Miles away Yasaka turned and gazed up in shock at the blue beast.

In Kyoto, all citizens stopped what they were doing and stared in awe at the beast. Some stared in fear and got to their nears and prayed. Soon even those who weren't afraid got on their knees as well and bowed their heads. For this surely was a sign from the gods.

Even Jabberwock stared up in awe at what would be the cause of his death.

Naruto brought his hand down and the whole world was painted a blinding white.

 _ **XXX**_

 **And done! That took longer than expected. Oh well, it is what it is. A book called Trials of Apollo came out and severely disappointed me, demoralising me for a week. That combined with a new DBZ fic I've started writing (Shameless plug) pushed this update from halfway through the month to now.**

 **Anyway it seems a lot of people have gotten what I meant by Issei getting his harem confused. I simply meant that I have no plans on Naruto ending up with any of them except maybe Koneko. She could very well replace Kuroko's role in Naruto's harem.**

 **Should I start a poll for that? I'll let you guys decide.**

 **So Issei get's his harem by default if you don't like that then there are literally dozens of crossovers where he doesn't even exist.**

 **And finally about the earlier shameless plug It will always update one week before I update this, so make sure to check that out.**

 **As always thanks to all those who bother reading this story even all the flamers. Until next time, I'm signing out!**


	11. Chapter 10: A God's Reunion

_**Previously on:**_

" _ **Aww how sweet, old monkey." A voice cut in from above them. They both snapped their head to see a blue haired man in a blue armour casually leaning against a tree. He had a golden spear resting on his shoulder that had blue lines running through it.**_

" _ **You? How are you possible here? Your little game ended a while ago." Sun Wukong glared.**_

" _ **I could give you the long and convoluted reason my bastard of a master has gone to all the trouble of sending me here." The man hopped down from the tree put himself in a battle ready stance. A large smile widened across his face and veins seemed to be popping out the sides of his red eyes. "But, orders are orders. You gotta die old monkey."**_

" _ **Hmph. So be it." Sun Wukong extended his hand out words and a golden staff appeared in his hands. "I highly suggest you run, Koneko. I can not promise your safety here." His eyes turned a fierce gold. He slammed his staff onto causing a large crater to form around him.**_

 _ **And Now:**_

Koneko could do nothing but watch in awe as the two men battled to the death. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. Not even Naruto's battle with Kokabiel quite compared to this. The blue armoured lancer would thrust his golden spear forward at blinding speeds and the old sage monkey would easily duck or parry it away with his golden staff.

The lancer gripped the bottom of his lance as if it was sword and brought it heavily down on where sun Wukong was standing. _Was_ standing. The old monkey leaped into the air far above the range of the attack and then held his staff out in front of him. As gravity took over and dragged him back to the ground Sun thrust his staff out towards the lancer.

The force was enough to create enough air pressure to cause a crater to form under the feet of the lancer. The lancer seemed to be a unable to move to move do to the force being applied to him and Sun took advantage of that fact. He landed before him and swung his staff with a great amount of force.

Lancer, seeing that couldn't get away, used his golden spear to block the blow. The air pressure generated from the attack forced Koneko to dig her fingers into the ground to prevent herself from flying away.

Koneko couldn't see the next few exchange of blows, but she could feel the force of their two weapons colliding two were a complete blur as they flashed into existence all across the clearing. Whenever Koneko's eyes managed to get a decent lock on them, they were locked together in a fierce clash.

The lancer finally pushed away from the golden monkey and leaped into the air. While in the air his lance flashed out in a quick succession of thrusts. Sun's staff flashed out and swatted every thrust, once again causing a large series of gusts to nearly blow Koneko away.

Lancer twisted and turned in midair as the force pushed him back. He landed on the ground and immediately pushed off the ground and charged head first at Sun. He suddenly stopped a few meters away from the sage, the sudden stop causing him to dig his feet into the ground. This caused a large flow of dirt and grass to erupt from the ground, completely covering Sun's field of vision.

Lancer pulled his spear back and thrust it forward several times once again. The force and speed caused several holes to appear in the large wave of dirt as lancer's weapon burst through it. Sun easily dodged all the attacks, as if he could see them coming even without his eyes.

It was Sun's turn this time to charge as he walked through Lancer barrage of attacks as he slowly approached Lancer.

Seeing the approach, Lancer slowed down his attacks. He started to pick his shots more carefully, aiming at the monkey arms and legs. The sage dodged these attacks easily and, when he was close enough, started to fire back with his fists.

Every time Lancer missed Sun would land counter with a pinch to the gut. Lancer aimed for Sun's head and hoped for a hit, but only received another hit to gut, this time he ended up coughing up blood. Sun made sure his fist was buried in Lancer gut. The force completely stunned Lancer.

Sun brought back his fist and punched Lancer once again in the gut, causing more blood to come flying out of his mouth. Lines of vines on the side of lancer's head throbbed as his red eyes glared at the monkey.

Sun brought his fist back again, but Lancer had enough. His left hand twitched and a long, red spear in his hand. To shocked to react. Sun could do nothing but take the attack as Lancer dragged the weapon upwards and cut across his chest. The force of the attack sent the sage flying into the air.

Capitalizing, Lancer allowed his red spear to disappear and leaped into the air. He gripped his golden spear with both his hands. He brought his spear fully prepared to impale the buddha.

Sun, knowing what was about to happen, Thrust his staff out just as the golden spear started to impale him. His staff caught Lancer in his midsection, sending him flying away. Both landed on the ground at the around the same time and neither looked like they were in a hurry to stand up.

The golden spear in Lancers hand glowed as it absorbed the blood of the buddha that it had gained in the last attack.

Lancer smirked as he saw this and stood to his feet, barely managing the feet.

Sun gripped his wounds as he glared the hero.

Lancer spun the spear around so it was pointing at himself. "Sorry, master, but I'm going to need this extra bit off power," He didn't sound the least bit apologetic as he thrust the spear into his chest and erupted into a golden light.

 _ **XXX**_

"Oh? So he's doing it?" The priest wondered aloud with a pleasant smile on his face.

"Doing what exactly?" Archer asked, cracking open a single red eye. A monitor was before them showing the on going battle. "You still haven't told us what these weapons are and i demand you tell me _now."_ He was tired of waiting for answers that weren't just theatrical ravings of a mad man.

The priest glanced back at him out of the corner of his eyes before turning back. "Those weapons, upon absorbing the blood of a god, not only absorbs the god's power, but also gains the ability to bestow it," He briefly chuckled, "the damocles allows even the smallest of humans to gain the power of a god."

"And you're okay with Lancer using that ability now?" Arthur questioned. He was leaning against a wall to the side of the priest. "You seem to want to harness the power of the gods, not squander it away at the first opportunity." Arthur was asking for his father's sake, not his own. If he could figure out a way to send info to his father than he could be of some use to the god in the wars to come.

Once again, the priest chuckled. "I've always planned on all seven of you to gain the powers of a god. I've specifically picked out one for each of you. It matters not when lancer get's the great sage under heaven's powers, he'll have it no matter what."

This information thoroughly shocked. Arthur into silence. "T-then that means... You!" he could barely grind out his words.

"Plan on you gaining the full power of your father? Correct. It'll serve a much greater purpose than what it's currently being used for." The priest had a disgruntled look on his face as he said those last words.

"And what's your endgame in all this?" Archer reinserted himself into the ,conversation.

The priest laughed loudly once again. He then turned his sight upwards, looking at a stained glass painting of the creation of Adam. It was a picture of Adam, the first human, having life breathed into him. The adored this painting even though it pained him to stare upon it. "Isn't it obvious?"

 _ **XXX**_

As the golden pillar subsided, Lancer stepped forward revealing his new form. What once was blue now was golden. Both his armor and his air. The golden spear was nowhere in sight His once vengeful red eyes were now a calm blue with his pupils thinned into narrow slits. He raised a hand and clenched into fists tightly.

His expression was no longer animalistic, but instead had a strange look of melancholy. "I finally get you, old monkey," Lancer said.

Koneko could do nothing but stare in shock at the aura the man now radiated. No matter how she tried to rationalize it this man had somehow become a god, or something similar to it. She was paralyzed with fear.

It was at this point that Lancer's eyes drifted over, seemingly robotically, and met Koneko's. Her feet gave out and she collapsed to the ground, violently shaking all over, but she never once broke eye contact. This was nothing like being near Sun Wukong or Naruto. With Naruto she felt nothing coming from him, even when he was battling and with Sun she felt nothing but warmth and comfort.

But Lancer's gaze was nothing like that. His was cold and calculating, almost like he was evaluating whether or not she should live or die. As if even at the slightest of thoughts she would simply cease to exist.

She was terrified.

She had once thought that she could potentially overcome Naruto and finally make him apologize for his actions, or, lack thereof.

But she knew now that she might as well be trying to lower the sea levels by scooping water out of the ocean with a cup. If Naruto was anything like this then she was fucked if she angered him.

"Koneko! Snap out of it will ya!" Sun yelled at Koneko. He turned at Lancer and glared at the hero. "Cut that out will ya!"

"I also.. .Understand Naruto a lot more.." Lancer muttered. He glanced up in a random direction. "Reinforcements are coming. I guess I should be going.." Lancer muttered once again. He turned and disappeared in a golden mist.

Koneko let out a deep breath that she didn't no she was holding. As she did Rias and her brother and his wife landed in front of her.

"Koneko! Are you okay!?" Rias called out as she raced over to check on her.

Koneko stared up at her with a wide eyed expression of shock. "Huh?" her mind couldn't quite process the situation.

Sirzechs glanced over at the great sage. "Would you mind explaining the situation, Monkey-chan?"

Sun Wukong sighed and watched as his wound closed over. "It's kinda a long story."

 _ **XXX**_

Naruto was pretty annoyed. Both with his current circumstances and himself. Currently, he was walking through the yokai side of Kyoto surrounded by yokai kneeling before him. He was in Kyoto instead of hunting down the man who was controlling his son.

He had no real choice in the matter since he couldn't fully ignore his father's orders. So here he was, walking through Kyoto on order of father to 'help the people'. He didn't even know what that entailed! This was truly an annoying day.

Issei walked a few feet behind him staring in awe of the surroundings. Or all the attractive yokai women. On second thought, it was probably the latter. Issei's jaw would probably cease to exist when they met up with Yasaka.

Naruto hadn't met the woman in about ten years. And, by extension, hadn't seen his second child in a decade. His relationship with Yasaka was iffy at best these days. They would always be friends, but Naruto hadn't been a mindset to visit her ever since the death of the Neko's.

He still wasn't

While the relationship between the yokai of Kyoto and the nekomata weren't exactly great they still were a race of yokai and Yaska loved them dearly because of that. While he had never gone to see her he knew that the near extinction of the race was devastating for her and, despite the fact that he knew she never would, Naruto couldn't help but feel like she would be blame him for it.

And he wouldn't be mad if she he did.

But he couldn't possibly face her if that was the case. She was one of oldest friends and, at times, lover. Her hating him would be more devastating than he could bare. Even if he would never allow anyone to see how it affected him.

He and Issei arrived outside Yasaka's palace with a yokai kneeling on every step leading to the doors. Naruto sighed and proceeded up the stairs. He could feel the spiteful stares being thrown at Issei. He guessed it was because he dared to walk in his presence or some other boring religious nonsense.

He still couldn't believe all the strange 'facts' about him that existed under the name Inari.

As he marched up the steps each step felt heavy then the last and once he reached the door the smile on his face felt harder to keep.

"Ya ready, Issei?" Naruto questioned.

Issei locked at him with a confused expression on his face. "Huh? Of course."

Naruto pushed the door open and walked through to meet his old friend.

 _ **XXX**_

Lancer appeared in the church, still in his golden form. His dispassionate eyes glanced around the room at the other heroic spirits and eventually landed on the priest, who was smiling at him.

"So, how does it feel?" The priest questioned.

Lancer approached him slowly and stopped as he reached the altar. He reached for his chest and put his own hand straight through it. His hands passed through as if he was putting it in water. He pulled it out to reveal to reveal his hand now had his golden spear in it.

His form changed back to what it was previously, but his eyes remained on the spear in his hands.

"... Overwhelming..." Lancer muttered.

The priest smiled broadly and took the spear from Lancer's hands. The weapon morphed into a long, thin blade. The priest held his other hand up to the blade and slowly a wispy golden energy flowed out of it. As it filtered over into his hand it gathered into the shape of a sphere no bigger than a softball.

"But of course. The power of a god was never met for a human. Only demigods could truly adapt to the powers." As he said this he glanced at Arthur. "But I digress. You all are heroic spirits. Were any other human would die from the power, you seven will live and thrive."

He walked over the the stone tablet that currently had two other, much larger spheres resting on it. He placed the small sphere on it.

"So that's it, huh? You plan on giving us the power of gods to vanquish other gods?" Arthur questioned. "Thats your endgame?"

The priest chuckled while shaking his head. "No that is simply a means to an end."

"Tch, I've had enough of your tripe, fake priest," Archer said. He Got up, stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets and started walking out of the church.

"And where are you going?" The priest asked.

"I don't need the help of a god to kill other gods. If that's all you need of me then I can go and accomplish that feat on my own," Archer growled.

"You say that but you needed the help of Berserker to kill Amaterasu." Arthur mocked. He and Archer didn't get along at all. "Last I checked, he's a _demigod_."

"Tch." Archer glared heatedly before turning and leaving. The priest nothing to stop hi and, instead, nodded towards Berserker who faded into a blue wisp.

"You're sending Berserker with him?" Arthur asked.

The priest simply smiled and turned his head back towards the painting above him. "This experience will hopefully teach Archer a valuable lesson."

Arthur knew the conversation as over and realized that the priest hadn't answered his questioned. He allowed his mind to wander back to his experience with his father. It was a heartbreaking moment, yet at the same time a happy one. He finally got to show his father what he learned in his life before his death.

'Father. Please hurry and save me from this existence.'

 _ **XXX**_

"Naruto-kun. It's really you." Yasaka mumbled as she watched the two figures approach her.

"What, ya doubted my existence? It hasn't been that long has it?" Naruto said jokingly, but Yasaka wasn't laughing. She climbed off her throne and started walking towards him a blank expression on her face. "I mean, I don't think this face off mine that forgettable right?" Naruto joked again, but Yasaka still didn't respond.

Naruto's smile briefly wavered and a nervous drop of sweat appeared on his face. "Y-yasaka? Usually by now you'd be scolding me for my poor taste in jokes."

Yasaka now stood directly in front of Naruto her six feet towering over his five feet four. "Y-yasa-" Naruto was interrupted with Yasaka wrapping him up in a tight hug, his face pushed into her ample bosom.

"You've had it rough, haven't you?" Yasaka whispered. Slowly, Naruto's hands snaked around her and returned the hug.

"Yeah... I really did." Naruto muttered.

The two friends stood their for what felt hours, but was really only a couple of minutes. The other's presence comforting them in a way that no one else quite could at the moment.

Issei turned his head away from the scene, feeling like he was violating their moment by simply being there.

"So, Naruto-kun, what brings you back?" Yasaka questioned without breaking the hug.

" _Izanagi-sama_ ordered me to come here. Something about glorified community service," Naruto spat out.

"Oh, 's not good to have a negative relationship with your dad," Yasaka scolded.

"He used the ritual on Tamamo."

Yasaka's eye's gained a cold tint at those words. "Oh did he now? I'll have to bring this up during our next meeting."

"Don't bother. He'd just order you to forget about what happened." Naruto's father clearly wanted Tamamo to remain as his puppet for his purposes. What those purposes were was anyone's guess.

Naruto detached himself from and took another deep sigh. "I suppose I should be meeting with Kunou now." Naruto once again felt nervousness creep into his system.

Yasaka smiled at Naruto's obvious, to her at least, nervousness. "There's no need to be afraid. The girl has always been eager to meet her father. She's probably more nervous then you are."

Issei couldn't exactly believe that Naruto of all people could be nervous. To him the guy was always on top of his game. Issei then remembered the tear shed at the end of Tamamo's coronation. He realized that there was far too much he didn't know about Naruto to judge him.

Naruto and Yasaka walked off, leaving Issei behind to ponder about what he really knew about Naruto.

After a few a few short moments they reached a door that Naruto knew his only daughter laid behind. "You told her I was coming, right?" Naruto asked.

"Of course. I girl needs to look presentable when she meets her father for the first time in ten years," Yasaka replied.

Naruto knew she wasn't trying to make him feel guilty, but that didn't change the fact that helt so anyway.

"Yasaka.. I'm-"

"Don't say it. I don't need any apologies. I understand what you went through wasn't easy and I understand that you grieve in different ways than most. Besides, what's done is done. No use crying over spilt milk," She looked at him and winked, "How bout you work to make her future great instead of swelling on the past?"

Naruto's eye's widened, but he made sure he wasn't making eye contact with Yasaka. 'Instead of dwelling on the past, make sure her future is great?' At that moment he wasn't just thinking about his daughter, but also of the young girl he wronged. The girl who should currently be protected by his old friend Sun Wukong.

He thought of Koneko Toujou.

 _ **XXX**_

Koneko's eyes slowly creaked open to see a familiar ceiling. She automatically recognized that she wa in her own room in the Gremory estate. She must have passed out shortly after the arrival of Rias and her brother. Her mind briefly drifted back to the battle in between the lancer and the great sage, but as she came to the transformation at the end of the encounter her head felt split open from a searing headache.

She let out a groan as she tried to make the pain go away with will power alone.

"Finally awake, huh?" A familiar voice called out to her. She looked to her right to see Sun Wukong staring at her. "You've been out of it for a while."

Koneko fought passed her headache and sat up.

"How long?" Koneko questioned.

"About 6 hours. Honestly I'm surprised that you woke up so fast. Most experiences with a god usually leaves ya out cold for a couple of days," Sun explained.

Koneko once again thought back to the form of Lancer after using that spear. A question suddenly popped into her head.

"If that's what it's like to be in the presence of a god, then why don't I feel like that in front of you? Or Naruto?" Koneko asked.

Sun didn't respond immediately. Instead, he appeared to be pandering how he would go about answering her. "Hmm. For me it's because I keep my energy controlled, only exerting it when I'm not around people who be hurt by it."

Another thought popped into Koneko's head and Sun seemed to recognize it immediately.

"Yup, that's probably why Lancer attacked when he did. He knew I couldn't go all out with you there," Sun explained further.

Koneko's face was downcast knowing that it was her fault that Lancer attacked. She was glad no one was hurt by the attack.

She looked back up at Sun who was waiting patiently for her to process the situation. "And Naruto?"

At this Sun sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Naruto is... A special case. His godly energy is vast, probably only rivaled by the bible's god," He sighed again as if he was remembering a bad memory, "A lot of stuff happened a while back and ever since Naruto has kept almost all of his strength held back. I'd say he's been running off of 5% of it for the last couple centuries."

Koneko was floored by this information. Kokabiel was a being that the gremory group could barely scratch. Naruto was able to easily toy around with the angel and now she's finding out that, that was only a fraction of his fullpower!?

Just how strong was he!?

"Of course I'm just guessing. I'm measuring him based off of how strong he was a millenia ago. He could be stronger or weaker by now," Sun finished.

Koneko then felt like an abyss had grown beneath her. Not only was she nowhere strong enough to even make Naruto have to lift a finger, she now knew that, at the pace she was moving at, she who would never be able to beat Naruto even if she spent the next millennia training.

It was hopeless.

"I've seen that look before," Sun noted, "that's the look of someone who's already given up on their goals."

"What other choice do I have!? There's no way I could force him to apologize!" Koneko expressed her frustration. She wasn't angry at Sun, she was angry with herself.

"Not with that attitude."

"What? Are you insane?" Koneko yelled. "There's no way I could beat Naruto!"

Sun chuckled. "Do you really think you have to be stronger than him to get an apology? His wife could easily get one when ever she she wanted."

"Last I checked I'm not his wife," Koneko responded.

"Not my point." Sun waved his hand in a dismissive manner. "My point is that, while stubborn as mule, Naruto is still willing to admit when he's wrong, as long as you could force him to see just how wrong he is."

"Once again it comes back to strength," Koneko countered.

"No, you're still missing my point. You don't need to be stronger than him to make him see the error in his ways. His wife never has been," Sun explained.

Koneko bowed her head again, contemplating how she could get that done.

"Now, to more important matters," Sun started.

Koneko glanced up at him with a confused expression.

"Your training."

And then Koneko remembered his words prior to Lancer's arrival. He he would be willing to teach her the arts of senjutsu.

"You can always refuse if ya want. I'm not forcin-"

"This training," Koneko interrupted, "will it stop that feeling? The feeling of my life being in another's hands?"

Sun smiled. "Yup. And you have plenty of time to do it."

Koneko looked at him questionly.

"The meeting in between the the factions has been pushed back again. It won't happen for another month so your school is also closed for the duration of that period. Only authorized personnel are even allowed within ten yards of that school. Lancer slipping in and out of the underworld completely undetected has gotten them spooked," Sun explained.

Koneko was slightly shocked by this information, but quickly recovered.

"So, when do we start?" Koneko asked with a serious expression on her face.

She would never let her life be in another's hands again.

Never again.

 _ **XXX**_

Naruto raised a fist and knocked on the door in front of him. He head a nervous 'coming!' followed by the sound of several things crashing around the room. A sweat dropped Naruto's head as he realized that she was in fact more nervous than he was.

The door cracked open and he saw his daughter for the first time in ten years.

She looked just like Yasaka did when he first met her.

It amazed him how similar she looked to her mother.

"I-it is good to meet you O-otou-sama," Kunou said as properly as she could. SHe bowed her head hurriedly and hoped that her father would accept her etiquette.

Naruto said nothing, at her in amazement. He quickly realized that he should be doing something. He glanced Nervously at Yasaka, who simply nodded her head. Naruto hesitantly reached out a single hand to pat her head, but hesitate at the last second.

Yasaka, seeing that he wasn't going to do it, grabbed his hand and put it on her head. Naruto took a gulp and spoke. "I-i'm glad to meet you as well," Naruto tried to sound as proper as possible.

Seeing the awkward atmosphere in between, Yasaka sighed. "Mou~ you two are the worst." She grabbed them both and forced them into a hug. Naruto slowly wrapped his arms around her and let out a breath.

"T-tou-san?" Kunou asked.

"I love you, Kunou. I promise to always protect," Naruto said in a solemn tone. It surprised him how much he could love a person that he basically just met. But he now knew that she was one of the precious few that he give everything to protect. And maybe, just maybe, he could finally be a good father.

"Tou-chan!" Kunou cried into Naruto's chest. Years of wondering about why her father left her and if he ever even loved her had been answered. She had her father and she would never let him go.

"Mou~ you two.." Yasaka then smiled brightly at the scene. "... Really are the best."

 _ **XXX**_

And so the month break passed faster than anyone would have liked.

During this month Naruto and Issei spent all their time in Kyoto with Kunou and Yasaka. Naruto became fully reacquainted with each other. He also grew closer and closer with Kunou to do point where she joined in on Issei's training.

Just like her older half brother she was born with chakra coils meaning that Naruto could get her started on learning his various techniques. So far she had learned fireball jutsu and shadow clone jutsu. It felt weird teaching someone these techniques, but in a good way.

Issei, on the other hand, had come a fairly long way. His encounter with Arthur had lit a fire underneath him and he had been taking his training a lot more serious. He had taken what he knew before and greatly advanced his skill.

He hadn't worked on his boosted gear all that much, but he could feel that he was close to achieving a perfected balance breaker.

Over in the underworld Koneko advanced her training in senjutsu and had also stated learning bojutsu which she took to like a fish in water.

The other members of the Gremory group had also furthered along their personal training as well.

Now, after a long month all eyes were on Kuoh, which will soon become the face of a great tragedy. The events of this day will shape the wars to come.

"Is everything in order?" Questioned Sirzechs, representative of the devil faction.

"Yes we all appear to be here," Michael, representative of the heves, said with a happy smile on his face.

"Actually we have one more coming." Azazel, representative of the fallen angels, responded. Both sets of eyes turned to him with a questioning look. "I felt that we, the underworld that is, owed to the yokai to invite them here. Unfortunately, Yasaka was busy she sent a representative out."

"Oh no.." Sirzechs already knew where this was headed.

"Hmm?" Michael looked questioningly at the two.

"Aww~ Sirzechs-chan why the long face?" A voice said from the door. The each looked towards it to see the one with the title of strongest god approaching them.

He pulled out a chair and sat on it before kicking his feet up on the table.

"After all," Naruto started, "It's just little old me."

 _ **XXX**_

 **An:** A couple of things need to be said. I've decided to no longer allow anonymous review. Most, if not, all off them were just complaining about Issei getting a harem and that gets real old real fast.

So no more anonymous review. If I get an email and see that it says guess then I'll immediately delete it without reading it. I hope you understand.

Next up I want to explain my ideals when writing this series. I'm writing this series to show what I love about Naruto. You're automatically going to get what I mean by that wrong. If you want to know what I mean look a Spider-Man storyline called Superior Spider-Man. I'm trying to do something similar to that story.

And finally, Rider. I have not decided on who Rider should be because I want you guys to decide. Call it a thank you for reading this story.

So if you know a character that you really like who fits under the terms of 'rider' then feel free to recommend them. I'll research the character and if they fit with the story then I'll use them.

You can even use actual fate series characters if you want.

Once again thank you for reading this series.


	12. Chapter 11: A God Observes (P)

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except an old wii u, an outdated PS4 and a run of the mill laptop. Assuming that I own the Naruto, Highschool DxD, FATE, or Beelzebub franchises is greatly over exaggerating my worth.**_

 **AN: I'm back from the dead with and returning to my most loved, yet most hated series. Who missed me? No one? Completely forgot I and this story existed? Well that's saddening. Welp, I'm probably back for good and ready to piss people off because this story is not what they expected. Can't wait to read the good old 'Issei doesn't deserve a harem' review.**

 **Anyway, new Past chapter, enjoy or not. Both are fair too be honest.**

 _ **GODofYOKAI**_

Naruto stared up at the the large starry sky.

The sky tonight was clear allowing him to see the crescent moon in all it's beauty.

Which was good since moving was... difficult for him and having a beautiful sight like that to hold his and the new and old voice that had returned to his head.

' **This world of yours is strange, Naruto. There's no chakra breathing through the trees. Instead there's... something else I can't quite put my claw on it. But I can tell it's already going to annoy me.'**

Ah, there he is. His partner that he'd assumed hadn't made the trip to this dimension.

The nine tails bijuu Kurama.

"This isn't 'my' world, Kurama. My home is still the Elemental Nations. It's just a place I was banished to for simply existing." Naruto replied with a bitter edge. Kurama was silent for a while before responding.

' **I'm sure the old man had his reasons...' Kurama muttered.**

"Tch... like I care what his reasons are." He could still remember his... Vision? Dream? He didn't know. If that was really the Sage speaking to him than he truly had no love left for the man, not that he had much to begin with.

Kurama let a low growl before closing his large eyes, not that Naruto could see him. The beast could understand Naruto's newfound resentment for his father, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

' **Moving on... I'm just about through repairing your chakra coils. A couple of years without me and this what's left of them? Man you're hopeless without me.'**

"Tch, it's not my fault. I had to push them harder than there used to."

' **Yeah, yeah. Anyway, you should probably get up now. Someone been watching you for the last few hours.'**

Naruto's eyes snapped opened. "And you're just telling me now!?"

' **No shit.'**

Naruto was far too frustrated to respond so he simply extended his senses now that he could use his chakra again.

Naruto then sighed and sat up in the crater he had caused in his death battle with the behemoth. "I'm guessing you can hear me if you've sat out here this long, so hurry up and come out."

It took a moment, but soon enough after the words left his mouth he heard the sound of footsteps approaching the crater. Looking too where the sound was coming from, Naruto saw the man who had been watching him approach.

He was wearing a grey kimono with an arm resting out of the opening of the top and a blue haori resting on his shoulders. His hair was a spiky dark brown and he wore a disinterested look on his face. He was taller than than Naruto, but that wasn't much of an achievement.

The most interesting thing about him was the green haired naked demon baby on his shoulder.

The demonic magic radiated of the child and the amount of it genuinely surprised Naruto. He hadn't had a lot of experience with magic users, but even he knew this baby had more magic than most adult devils.

"Yo," the man said in a low voice. It was clear that he was in no way interested in Naruto, nor did he seem to want to be there.

So why was he watching him for the last few hours?

Naruto leaped out of the crater and landed a few meters away from the man.

"Who are you?" Naruto said, glaring at the man.

The man looked at him, still disinterested, and refused to respond.

"Tch." Naruto held out a held out and hand and reached out with his chakra. He could feel his blade even now and he once again thanked his sister eternally.

Kusanagi blasted through woods cutting down anything in it's way as it reached his hands. Once it did Naruto swiped it with a great force, channeling the kyuubi's chakra instead of either of his own causing a large amount of force to blast through forest, cutting down trees for miles.

" .You." Naruto emphasised each with an edge too his voice and glaring with red slitted eyes

The face of the man was still impassive, but Naruto could see a nervous sweat drop falling down his face. "Oga," the man, now known as Oga, said while turning towards Naruto, "Oga Tatsumi."

" **Jeez, Naruto, now you're threatening a baby? Even if it is a demon. Not that I'm one too judge..." Kurama remembered more than a few home he's crushed under his claws. Oops.**

'Quiet.'

"Why have you been watching me?" Naruto's eyes thinned into slits. Intimidation was his only goal, he had no actual plan to hurt this man or his green haired demon baby.

The man - Oga - scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I'm currently looking for a lost hime. She was kidnapped by agents of the demons and it's my duty to find her. So imagine my surprise when I instead find a yokai killing the strongest demon I've ever seen," Oga lazily drawled out.

'Hime?' Naruto had an idea who this man was talking about. "This wouldn't happen to be a kitsune yokai, would it?"

Oga's eye lit up as he saw hope of him being allowed back into his house. "Have you seen her? Where is she?!" Oga showed the most emotion at the prospect of being able to sleep in peace.

"Why is a human with a demon on his back looking for her?" Naruto had already fought off several agents of the demons after the girl, so why would he possibly trust another when they appeared before him? Just because the human wasn't stupid enough to attack him? He wasn't the trusting fool he once was.

"Eh? You mean Baby Beel? You ain't got anything to worry about from him, unless he cries." He said while pointing to the baby on his back.

"Ba!" The baby cheerfully agreed.

'Kurama?'

" **I'm not getting any negative readings. As weird as it is the two are telling the truth," Kurama explained.**

Naruto sighed and let his blade disappear into himself "you're telling the truth." Naruto closed his eyes and started walking away.

"Hey! Wait! You still haven't told me where hime is!" Oga yelled.

"Daa!" Beel agreed.

"Hurry up and follow me if you want to find her," Naruto said without turning around. He leaped up into the the nearby trees that had somehow not been destroyed yet.

Oga looked at the receding yokai then looked at the baby on his shoulder. Than he looked back at the figure and sighed. "Guess I have too." Oga started to run after him.

 _ **GODofYOKAI**_

Yasaka sneezed and then immediately covered her mouth, afraid that the behemoth would find her. It had been hours since the yokai had sent her away and she was sure than he'd been vanquished. She had heard and even seen the large explosions that shook the forest. She was sure that half of the trees in the forest had been destroyed on the battle.

She was currently huddled up in a hollowed out tree, awaiting someone to find her. Whether that person would be someone with good intentions or not is what had her paralyzed in fear. That and she was still trying to recover her magic after using her strongest attack.

She wished she hadn't used it. All it had done was hold the behemoth off for a few seconds. If Naruto hadn't appeared...

She didn't want to think about that. About what the demon would do if they got a hold of her. No pleasant thought laid down that road.

Her mind wandered back to the yokai that had saved her. Who exactly as he? Other than her father he was the strongest kitsune she had ever seen and he looked no older than her. But, then again, kitsune could choose their appearance at will. Her father, a kitsune of a thousand years of age, only looked to be a few years older than her.

But that still didn't explain who Naruto was or why he gave his life protecting her. She guessed that she'd never know.

"Oh Naruto... You were a fine warrior. If I make it out of here I'll make sure too name my first born after you..." Yasaka muttered.

"But what if it's a girl? Naruto isn't exactly a good name for one you know."

"AHHH!" Yasaka's soul nearly jumped out of her body in fear from the sudden voice.

"Why are you screaming?" Naruto said with an annoyed expression on his face.

"N-N-N-Naruto! Have you come back to haunt me!" Yasaka yelled out.

"I'm not dead, idiot"

"Please! I'm sorry!"

"What do you even mean by that?"

"I'll pay tribute and honor your spirit everyday! Just don't haunt me!" And now tears were pouring down her face.

Naruto sighed and bonked the princess over the head. "Calm down, baka hime, I'm not dead."

This got Yasaka too finally calm down and stare at Naruto directly. "N-Naruto..? Is that really you?"

Naruto put a hand on his waist and sighed once again. "Sure, let's go with that."

Yasaka's eyes somehow managed to water up even more and she leaped out of the hollowed out tree and wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist. A loud string of thank you's leaving her mouth.

Naruto had an annoyed expression on his face, but did nothing to stop her. The behemoth must have been a traumatising experience and she must have assume that he fell too Jabberwock and that Jabberwock was coming after her.

So he'd let her cry on his shoulder, for exactly one minute. Then he'd tell her to get off him.

" **Ah, Naruto. You've become quite the ladies man in my absence, huh? Guess those Uchiha genes are worth something other than the bad case of pinkeye," Kurama chuckled.**

'Quiet!' Naruto hissed, now annoyed on several levels. At least Kurama was taking his status well. It goes to show how close he was too Naruto that he didn't immediately try and find a way out of him once he heard the news.

5 minutes was a lot longer than Naruto expected.

Anyways, her minute was up so Naruto gently pushed her off of him.

"Hey!"

Her falling on her ass was entirely her own fault.

"What was that for!?" Yasaka stood back up and yelled in his face. Too close too his face, in fact.

"Quiet down," Naruto said with a now seemingly permanent annoyed scowl on his face. He flicked her on her the forehead, hard enough for her to step back.

"Owww! Now what was that one for!?" Yasaka yelled, but had the wherewithal to not get into Naruto's personal space again.

"Take a second too just breathe, you're safe, no need to be so worked up." Naruto sat down on a rather large tree root and closed his eyes.

Nervous still, Yasaka finally took a deep breath and centered herself, placing a hand on her chest too help. She then walked over to the tree root and sat down next to Naruto.

Naruto, this time, didn't react to negatively too her close proximity and let her stay.

"S-so. did you..?" Yasaka asked.

"Hmm?" Naruto cracked an eye open and watched her nervously fidget as she built up the courage to talk to him. Now that there wasn't anything chasing them, as far as Naruto knew at least, she was a lot less... boisterous. He had never met someone who got louder the more anxious they got.

"D-did you..? You know?"

"No, actually, I don't know." Naruto smirked.

"Mo~" Yasaka moaned and pouted at Naruto.

Naruto chuckled. She kinda reminded him of his sister when she was acting like this. He much preferred this aspect of her personality, it was a lot less annoying. "I'm still here, aren't I? Fights like that can only end in one way after all."

"So he's..?" Yasaka questioned.

Naruto simply nodded his head. He took no pride in taking another man's life, especially someone who's history reminded him so much of his own, but Naruto was willing to do anything if it meant upholding too his new code.

It was the only thing this worthless life of his could offer the world.

"Oh.." Yasaka could see that Naruto was bothered by his own actions, so she choose to not press for more details. All that mattered was that she was safe, for now at least. She looked around nervously noticing that her last question had birthed an awkward atmosphere.

"Uhh.." Yasaka had no clue what to say too get past this. Naruto was staring straight ahead with a blank expression on his face. Maybe she should not have brought his battle up after all?

' **Great job, Naruto. Look how nervous you made her.'**

'Hn'

' **A hundred years and you still can't talk too a girl properly. Looks like you take after Sasuke more after all. Appearance be damned.'**

'Quiet!'

Yasaka wondered why his eyebrows were twitching so much.

A sudden rustling in the woods caught Yasaka's attention. At first she was prepared to jump behind Naruto and summon yumi, but she quickly caught the scent, or scents in this case, of the approaching person.

"Oh, it's just him," Yasaka noted with an annoyed look appearing in her eyes.

Naruto's eyes regained focus as he blinked several times, having detected a nearby presence. He stood and dusted of his pants. "Hime."

"Hmm?" Yasaka questioned as she looked up at the teen.

"Do you recognize the person approaching?" Naruto asked her with his eyes focused on the approaching person.

"Yeah, he's apart of the my father's royal guard," Yasaka said while kicking her legs back and forth on the log she was sitting on, a completely bored look on her face.

Naruto looked back at her taking note of her attitude before turning back too too were Tatsumi Oga was coming from.

"And the demon?"

Too this Yasaka seemed to take offense "Hey, just because he's a demon doesn't mean he's a bad person! Don't tell me you hate people just for their species!" Yasaka seemed prepared to let out a full blown rant. She had stood up and was pointing a finger at Naruto. Overall the complete opposite of the reaction she had too him being suspicious of Tatsumi Oga.

"Calm down," Naruto interrupted her.

Yasaka came to a halt and realised who she just had an outburst at. A blush slowly creeped up her face and she hunched over in embarrassment.

"I'm guessing complaints against the demon is common in your town?" Naruto said.

Yasaka slowly nodded. "B-beel did nothing wrong and yet..." She trailed off, emotion welling up in her eyes.

Naruto sighed and nodded.

' **Seems you'll find something like this everywhere, huh?' Kurama chimed in.**

At that moment Oga and Beel finally broke through the foliage and arrived a few feet away from them. He clearly had ran the whole way here seeing how out of breath he was. "D.. Did you have to run so damn fast?! I could barely keep up!"

"You still made it here, didn't you?" Naruto crossed his arms.

"You're a real bastard aren't ya?" Tatsumi growled. Walked up too Yasaka. "You alright?" He questioned.

"Beel!" Yasaka cheered as she saw the child, completely ignoring Tatsumi. She leaped of of her log and snatched Beel of Oga shoulders. She spun around with the baby while laughing happily, Beel cheering her on clearly enjoying the special attention.

"She doesn't like you much, does she?" Naruto questioned while staring at the scene.

Tatsumi sighed. "We started off on the wrong foot and never managed to find the right one." Tatsumi looked on at the scene with a look of mild annoyance. "Still... I can't complain."

Naruto looked at the man than looked back at Yasaka. Based off of what he's observed he could tell she was probably one of the few yokai's who accepted the dem- Beel. Instead of seeing Beel and Yasaka he saw a younger version of himself and Iruka.

A smile crept it's way onto Naruto's face.

"Let's go," Naruto said. He turned and started heading in the direction that he knew that Kyoto was in. Tatsumi and Yasaka stared him in confusion before racing after, Beel settling in on her shoulder.

"Wait!" Yasaka called out.

Naruto didn't slow down but did turn and look back at her. "Hm?" he questioned.

"Why are you heading to Kyoto?" Yasaka questioned after finishing catching up. She noticed that Oga had started started walking after them.

"Why do you ask?" Naruto dryly replied. He seemed slightly more receptive to her questions than earlier, Yasaka wondered why?

"Well _Oga_ is here now and that monster is... gone now so you don't have to protect me anymore. I can reach Kyoto just fine," Yasaka explained.

Naruto didn't respond immediately and Yasaka thought she had said something wrong again. "Um-"

"I want to see what this world is like," Naruto interrupted.

"Huh?" Yasaka mumbled. Now Naruto was confusing her even more.

Naruto sighed and then took a deep breath. "I left my home too seek strength and a resolve. I've gained both and know I want to see what the world has to offer it."

"What does that mean?" Yasaka questioned further, hoping she wasn't annoying him in the process.

Naruto sighed again. "My strength is exists for others. That is my resolve and I want too see how it stacks up against the rest of the world. All I've known is my home, it's time to change that."

This raised many flags in Yasaka's head. Many questions rose to her lips, but only one managed to make it out. "What are you?" Yasaka stared directly at Naruto with questioning eyes.

"Hmm?" Naruto eyes met hers for the first time in her eyes.

Yasaka blushed in embarrassment and quickly looked away. "U-uh..What I mean is I've never heard of a yokai as strong as you are. And you clearly have never been too been too Kyoto, where most yokai live. So I was just.. Never mind forget it!" Yasaka embarrassingly sputtered of and ducked her head down, realising she had started rambling.

Naruto didn't stay quiet for long at all and responded with resolution ringing in his voice.

"I'm a shinobi."

 _ **GODofYOKAI**_

It didn't take much longer for them to reach Kyoto. The rest of the walk was spent in relative silence. During the walk several questions were still in Naruto's head. The main one being about Tatsumi Oga. How does a human not only become the royal guard of a yokai emperor but also become connected to a young and powerful demon.

He also wondered how Yasaka's father would respond to his presence. With Kurama powering him he was undoubtedly stronger than the leader and those in power typically didn't respond well to those stronger than they are. He was the perfect example.

"Uhm... Naruto?" Yasaka nervously caught his attention.

"Hmm?" Naruto wondered why she was so nervous all of a sudden. He thought they had gotten past that.

"Um.. Well.. You see." She nervously pushed her two fingers together and refused to meet his eyes.

"She thinks you should wear something too cover your chest if you're going to meet her father." Oga dryly interrupted.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and then looked down at himself. Sure enough his chest laid barred with a few bits of dry, caked up blood scattered around his chest. He had no clue if it was his or Jabberwock's.

"Oh..." Naruto wondered what he should do about that. He supposed he could look for a store in the city. But then he would have to ask Yasaka or Tatsumi Oga for money. Before he could think any further on the subject his body started to glow and the familiar warmth of clothing wrapped around his waist.

Yasaka, and to some extent, Oga looked on in awe at the strange occurrence. As the light died down it revealed a new kimono jacket for Naruto. This one was all black with orange flower petals designs scattered around it. It also had thick orange band around his waist too keep it together.

"Hm... That was nice of her," Naruto muttered, having no doubt about who had gifted him with the jacket. He jostled the overly long sleeve and realised, based on the clanging metals, that she also restocked his ninja tools. "...Really nice."

"Wow, how cool! Can you do the same for me!" Yasaka yelled out stars in her eyes.

"Daa!" Baby Beel seemed to agree, despite the fact that he didn't wear clothes in the first place.

"What a weird trick," Oga noted.

Naruto slightly chuckled at Yasaka and Beel's reactions. "No, I doubt I can do this for you."

"Ahh, c'mon please!" Yasaka begged.

Naruto ignored her and continued to make his way into the city.

Yasaka was quick to follow, begging the whole way.

Oga was the left behind with just Beel for company. He let out an annoyed sigh before turning to meet eyes with Beel. "Well, ready to meet up with Hilda? She's going to be pissed that I left without telling her. Or, more specifically, that I took you with me."

"Daa!" Beel cheered, causing Oga too sigh once again as he walked into the city.

"This is going to be a long night..."

 _ **GODofYOKAI**_

"Do you three understand this mission I bestow upon thee?" A divine, yet strangely immaculate, voice called out to the three figures that stood before his altar.

"Sure, sure. Scout the demons and check to make sure they're not gathering an army. Simple, how could I forget?" A cocky voice responded. It belonged to a blue haired man with fierce red eyes.

"I also ask that you try and avoid unnecessary fights. It would be best if the demons do not know of your presence amongst my soldiers yet." The divine voice continued.

"Tch, so we're just glorified scouts?" The man seemed highly annoyed at having to avoid fights and would probably have chosen to race right in too he demon lord's castle and castle and challenge him too a battle, but he wasn't his own boss and therefore could not choose his own battles.

Next too him was a hooded figure whose hood only allowed his hair too spill out. The hair seemed to change colors like a rainbow in the sunlight that shined through the church the three stood. Out of the three he seemed to be the one who cared least about the words being spoken and instead was focusing on a miniature unicorn that he had created that was running around his head in midair.

He was quickly whacked upside the head and scolded by the final figure who stood with a blue cape obscuring most of their figure. "Pay attention when the lord speaks!" The surprisingly feminine voice scolded him. She carried herself with the demeanor of a king and seemed to know the the hooded figure personally.

"Yes yes.. I apologies my lord." The rainbow haired figure apologized with a lackadaisical voice and it was clear that he didn't mean it.

The female seemed ready to scold him once again, but was interrupted by the divine voice.

"Please, there is no need for violence."

This caused the female too calm down and bow her head in apology.

"Now.." The voice started.

"Cu Chulainn." The blue haired man cockily smiled while locking up.

"Merlin." The robed man's hood fell off, to reveal a beautiful, effeminate face. He was also yawning lazily.

"And Artoria." The caped figure stood tall, her blonde hair tied in a knot behind her her and green eyes stared up with pride at the divine light.

"I'll ask of you once again. Are you willing to be my guiding hand too this world?" The voice thundered throughout the church, the sheer force causing all three to automatically kneel.

"YES MY LORD!" All three voices rang loudly in sync.

"Thank you. Now, we shall begin."

 _ **GODofYOKAI**_

 **Sorry about the long absence. Had a small midlife crisis when I realized how boring my life had become. Lost a lot of motivation. Relatively small chapter to get me back into the swing of things.**

 **Next chapter should be uploaded on sunday.**

 **Rider shall henceforth be Medusa.**

 **Thank you for putting up with me.**

 **See ya (Hopefully) on sunday.**

 **Next Time: A mysterious foe works in the shadows and a new enemy stands before Naruto. How will Naruto respond to the threat before him?**

 **A God Shall Dominate.**


	13. Chapter 12: A God Dominates

_**Disclaimer**_ _ **Take a lot the this story, does it look like I own four different franchises that collectively make millions of dollars?**_

 _ **AN:**_ **What's this? I'm updating only two days after my last update? How amazing! And last chapter only got a couple of complaints about Issei having a harem, which is a vast improvement! At this point I wouldn't be surprised if my mother kicked down my door and demanded I take away Issei's harem... Oh well! Thank you too all those who reviewed last chapter. Yes even those who only complain about Issei. It still adds a number too my review counter which leads to more people discovering my story. Idiots.**

 **Unto the chapter!**

 _ **GODofYOKAI**_

"Uhm.. Not to sound rude, but what are you doing here?" Michael, the current leader of the angel faction, said with a strained smile.

Currently he, his sister Gabriel, two leaders of the devil faction Lucifer and Leviathan, and finally two leaders of the fallen angels Azazel and Baraqiel were currently at Kuoh Academy trying to discuss a peace treaty. The key word being trying.

There was just too much bad blood in between the factions too peacefully coexist. Each faction had hurt the other in unforgivable ways across thousands of years. They couldn't possibly get along as equals.

But they couldn't war go to war with each other either.

It was a miracle all three factions survived the hectic and chaotic great war, but even that was tinged with much sadness. For even though as a whole survived many did not. All three factions once numbered in the millions and boasted fierce armies to match, but now they numbered in the hundreds of thousands as a whole and were dying off.

The devil's aged slowly and never died of age or sickness, but there birth was exceedingly low. The current Lucifer, Sirzechs, was one of two siblings born a thousand years apart and his parents were considered fertile.

The fallen angels were not as worse off, but they were always were relatively low on number. The war didn't help at all.

The angels, however, were by far the worse off. Not only were their numbers greatly depleted like the other two factions, they also had no way of replenishing themselves. While the devils and fallen angels could procreate the angels could do no such thing.

The seraph system that powered all who believed in God could not run be run at full power without God and any form of tainting could not be tolerated. In angel who has even the slightest bit of lust would begin to fall and could not engage in sex without becoming a fallen angel.

If God was still alive this wouldn't be a problem. He could easily create an angelic child for two angels who loved each other or simply create one from scratch, but that simply wasn't going to happen.

They were currently working on a solution, but it was still experimental at the moment with only one success so far.

This was a bad situation no matter how you looked at it and the only glimmer of hope was this peace treaty, but there now was another factor added on too this.

The God of Yokai Naruto.

A legendary being amongst the three factions that had been rarely seen since the war ended years ago.

He had appeared in the room having seemingly been invited by Azazel himself for whatever reason too... Well Michael wasn't quite sure what his purpose here. And with that thought in mind he posed his question too the two co-conspirators.

Naruto, having chosen to ignore the question the question, simply 'stared' into Michael's eyes. 'Stared being in question because of the god's closed eyes.

"Azazel, what is the meaning of this?" Michael redirected his question at Azazel this time. "It's one thing for us to gather all the leaders of our faction, another for a god of all things too join. Other groups won't be able to ignore this."

"I have too agree with Michael, Azazel. You could have just called a lot of unwanted attention upon us," Sirzechs joined in.

"Woah woah woah..! Why the need to gang up on me?" Azazel said with a laid back voice. "You heard my reason, I invited Yasaka and she sent Naruto. Simple as that."

"Even if you were planning on Yasaka appearing you should have alerted us first." Surprisingly the reasonable response from Serafall Leviathan. Surprising because she was the type of person who wanted to be a magical girl. Complete with the cute name Levi-tan and a T.V. show with a large following. It had nothing to do with her skimpy outfit.

Seriously, nothing.

"A lecture on responsibility from Serafall Leviathan? That's rich," Baraqiel, right hand man of Azazel, quipped.

"Oh? A lesson on responsibility from the guy who left his kid behind? Now _That's_ rich." Levi responded with a smile on her face.

A vein pulsed in Baraquiel's forehead as he jumped to his feet and slammed his fist unto the table. "Watch your mouth!"

"Ah! how scary~" Levi said before laughing loudly.

And things soon quickly spiraled downwards from there with everyone divulging into bickering children. Or at least that's how Naruto interrupted what was happening.

He wondering how Issei was doing on his end?

 _ **GODofYOKAI**_

'Okay, Issei. Don't fuck this up. Remember, just keep your master's daughter safe or he will castrate me.' Were the thoughts of one Issei Hyoudou as he walked through the familiar streets of Kuoh. He had just got back from visiting his parents, who clearly didn't believe his lie about becoming a foreign exchange student, but didn't seem to care.

As long as he wasn't perving out in the living room over porn they didn't seem to mind what he did.

He suddenly felt like he failed as a son...

Oh well.

Next too him staring in awe of all the large building they passed was Kunou, the daughter of Naruto. She was wearing a Kuoh academy girls uniform to blend in too her surroundings. The young girl had begged Naruto and Yasaka too allow too too see what Kuoh was like and Issei was saddled with the job of protecting her.

Not that he minded, 'Hey Issei, hang out with this really kawaii girl for a few hours, will ya?' Is basically what his master told him to do.

But he knew full and well that he wasn't allowed to do anything 'pervy' around her.

Naruto was a nice guy, but also a bit too... overprotective of his daughter.

"Issei!" Kunou's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "Where are we going now?"

A wide smile broke across Issei's face. "We're going to meet my king!"

"King..? Ah! You mean oppai-chan!" Kunou's innocent smile only helped Issei's head hit the ground faster.

"You really need too learn how to not repeat what your father says..."

"Why?" She cutely tilted her head questioningly.

"No reason at all..." Issei dryly responded as he stood back up. "Anyway.." He started, immediately cheering back up, "this''l be the first time I've seen my friends in two months!"

"Really?I'm happy for you!" Kunou cheerfully responded with a bright smile.

"Ah, what a bright smile on a cute face..." Isse was practically drooling at Kunou. "No!" Issei shock his head rapidly too get the perverse thought of Kunou out of his head. "Master can read minds! . .Thought!" He punctuated each word with another slap to his own face.

All throughout this Kunou was happily laughing, already used Issei's antics from the month spent in close contact.

"Sekiryuutei." A voice cut in too Issei's antics, causing him and Kuno too look towards the voice. The voice belonged to a handsome, silver haired young man who had a cold glare directed directly at Issei.

He paid Kunou no mind and marched straight towards Issei until the two stood eye to eye, with the man having the slight height advantage. Issei stared wide eyed at the man while the man didn't waver and glared at Issei with a great intensity.

 **[Albion. It has been quite awhile, seems you've found yourself a talented host this time around.] The voice of Ddraig came as a surprise too Issei.**

"Eh? Ddraig? What are you talking about?" Issei questioned.

"He's talking about me, Sekiryuutei." The young man replied for him.

 **{Ddraig, It has indeed been a while.}**

Shining white and blue winging erupted from the back of the young man.

 **[Partner, this would appear to be this generation's Hakuryuukou, our rival]**

Issei's hand reverted to its true form, that of the boosted gear. "Seriously!?" Issei responded. Ddraig had told him of the Hakuryuukou and his destined rival during his time in Kyoto. Needless to say Issei was not looking forward to meeting him and didn't think he'd have to face him so soon.

"How disappointing." The man closed his eyes and started to walk away. "I had thought that my rival being taught by the strongest god would produce better results."

Somehow these words struck a chord with Issei. It felt like Saber looking down on him. He couldn't help it before he even realised what he was doing his hand had reached out and grabbed the mans shoulder.

"You..! Take that back!" Issei yelled at him.

 **{Divide!}**

And just like that Issei felt all of his energy being sucked out of him. He couldn't stop himself from collapsing on too his hands and knees.

"Issei!" Kunou's voice called out too as she ran over to check on him.

"I'm fine..." Issei barely got out as he fought of the black spots in his vision. What was that? Oh yeah, Divine Dividing. He really should have remembered that.

"You can't even take this much? How sad." The man's voice reached Issei's ears.

"Ddraig!"

 **[Boost!]**

Issei could feel the power his power return and multiply as he got to his feet. "Bastard!" He yelled as he throw a punch at his rival. The man's had smoothly reached out of his pocket and easily caught the punch, the force causing sizably cracks to form in the ground underneath them.

"Don't you dare look down on me!" Issei would never allow anyone to look down at him again. He worked far too hard with Naruto for anyone to think him weak. Not Arthur and not some flamboyant fallen angel not even any god! And most certainly not this silver haired asshole.

Instead of being pissed at being attacked the man instead smiled. "Vali. That is my name, yours?" Thee now revealed Vali let go of Issei's hand and stuffed it back into his leather jacket.

Issei was too shocked to immediately respond. "I-issei." He stuttered.

"Issei, huh?" The man once again started to walk away. "Looks like you won't be a disappointing rival after all." and just like that Vali was gone.

Issei was at a complete loss for words t the sudden event that just sprung on him. All he could say was...

"What the hell was that?"

 _ **GODofYOKAI**_

Naruto was starting to get slightly annoyed at the bickering factions. The only reason he still was in the room listening was because his plan needed him in this room. His presence needed to be felt and this was where all the of the most powerful beings in the world eyes were on.

But... his patience was wearing thin and he didn't have to stay quiet for his plan to work. "Smile why don't ya, ya bunch of whiners." Naruto's voice cut through there arguing, causing everyone to immediately. "Oh, now ya shut up? Please, ignore me. Just at least smile a little, crack a few jokes. Make this a bit more entertaining for me."

The other's had no clue what to say, so they said nothing. They looked around nervously as the energy had been sucked right out of the room, birthing a new awkward atmosphere.

"Well ain't this boring. I kinda wish you would go back to arguing." Naruto rose to his feet and slowly walked around the room. Each step silent even in the quiet room. "Tell me, why do you folks hate each other?" Naruto's voice had deaded and became surprisingly serious.

"Is it because of a grudges a several millennia old in between God and you folk?" He had pointed this question too the man he was now standing in front of, Sirzechs, who now had a bead of sweat trickling down his face. Naruto's eyes opened as he stared into Sirzechs and a cold chill ran down his spine at the images he saw flash into his head.

Images of atrocities that the devils, then known as demons, had committed prior and during the war. "Was thet _grudge_ worth _that_?" Sirzechs couldn't stand it any more and forcibly shut his eyes, hoping to make the images go away.

They didn't.

Naruto moved on and was now in front of Michael. "Is it because of an order given to you by God? Were you angels programmed to hate?" Michael refused to allow his eyes to meet Naruto's. At least that what he wanted to do. Instead his head turned to wards Naruto completely against his own volition. As his his eye met the ringed eyes of Naruto he saw many images pass by in his head. Images of what people had done in God's name all throughout history. Especially what angels had done.

"Don't you think that's hypocritical? To so profusely deny yourself and other of even the minorest of sins while basking in hatred?" With that Naruto moved on from Naruto and Michael was left heavily panting where he sat, gasping for air.

And finally, Naruto approached Azazel. "Is it because you were cast out of heaven? Sent to a world where you have no true place to call your own and forced to make your own?" Naruto didn't look into the man's eyes, already knowing the man allowed the thoughts of the war to dwell in his mind.

Naruto finally circled the room completely and ended up back where he started. "It always come back to him, doesn't it? That man was a serious control freak." Naruto sighed and sat down in his chair. He looked p at the ceiling as if God's face would appear on it and start apologizing for all the problems he caused.

"If you weren't exactly too his standards then you were ugly, a _sin._ Something to be tossed away, banished for being different." Naruto turned his head and gestured to the angels. "He created you lot just because human weren't _perfect._ He believed he could create a truly perfect being with a snap of his fingers." Naruto emphasized his point by snapping his fingers.

"And when that didn't work he threw your lot out and used you as an example of what _not_ to be." He muttered this while gesturing too Azazel.

"And you bastards!" Naruto snapped his attention too Sirzechs and Levi. "You're nothing but an _accident_." This caused the two eyes to widen. 'So they never found this out, huh? Good surprising them will be more fun.' Naruto thought.

He knew he was going too far, usually he had a lot more control over his emotions, but he had bottling everything up and these three groups bickering reminded him of the war and how pointless it all was.

It pissed him off and saddened him all at the same time.

Shit, he needed to rein his emotions back in, nothing good happened when he let his real face show. Taking a deep breath, he allowed his eyes too close once again. A fox like smile found it's way back unto his face.

"A god with a god complex, how funny is that?" Naruto cheerfully said.

For some reason... no one laughed.

 _ **GODofYOKAI**_

Issei and Kunou now found themselves standing before the door that lead into the occult research club. Issei currently had his arm out stretched as he prepared to open the door, but he was far too nervous to complete the action.

It wasn't that hard to get into Kuoh academy, despite it being heavily guarded. All he had too show was that he possessed the Gremory seal and they had just let him right in. No, the hard part for Issei was working up the nerve to open the door.

It had been two months since he had left promising to come back strong enough protect his friends. Two months and he was back with a questionable rise in power. All throughout the two months Naruto staunchly refused to tell him how to master the boosted gear.

He told him that the power wasn't his to teach and that he needed to earn the trust of Ddraig and get the power directly from him. That Ddraig was a being, not a weapon.

And Issei agreed.

They had a lot of conversations during his stay in Kyoto and he truly gotten to know the dragon. He had come to see him as a friend, but whether or not this was mutual was unknown too Issei. He still couldn't access balance breaker at all and had no clue what he had to do to earn it.

On the other hand Naruto did in fact further his 'magic'.

He had really came into his own when it came too that and was proud of what he could now do thanks too Naruto.

But still, it wasn't the power he was looking for when he left with Naruto. It wasn't the 'power to rival gods' like the balance breaker. He didn't know if it was strong enough to protect his friends and whether he could meet them again.

'Strength comes with time and determination' is what Naruto had told him.

Issei could accept that.

'It also often means leaving behind those you love' Naruto had said this with a far off look in his eyes, as if he had experienced that feeling many times.

Issei couldn't accept that.

Why couldn't he be a little selfish and have both? The strength to protect Rias and Rias herself.

"Issei?" Kunou's voice snapped him out of his trance. It was only then that he realized how weird he must look simply staring out the door with his arm outstretched.

"Oh! Um... You see... I was..." Issei tried quickly to explain, too quickly. He found himself stumbling over his own words. At least Kunou found some amusement out of this, considering her laughter.

"Nervous?" Kunou questioned, to which Issei just nodded. "Why?" Kunou asked, a curious look in her eyes.

Issei took a deep breath and then looked at her. "Nothing, just too into my own head I guess." Issei focused his mind together and looked back at the door.

"They'll accept you no matter what," Kunou's voice caught his attention once again.

"Huh?" Issei questioned.

"That's what my dad told me to tell you if you got to nervous," Kunou explained. "He said to tell you 'Stop worrying so much, they'll accept you no matter what."

Issei stared at her with wide eyes before smiling happily. "Thank you..." Issei took one last breath and finally reached out to the door knob again.

Only for the door too open up and reveal the curious face of one Rias Gremory. The woman that Issei had fallen in love with and was his king. She was completely breathtaking and Issei felt as if Naruto had hit him with a rasengan.

She was always beautiful and it seemed she had only grown more so in the last two months.

"Beautiful..." Issei muttered, but Rias seemed too have heard based off of her now pinked cheeks.

Absences makes the heart grow fonder.

Rias had heard the saying, but never quite got it. She only met her parents every few months and yet she never felt such in emotion. Since coming to Kuoh she hadn't seen her brother and had only met him again recently. Still she hadn't quite felt what that meant.

But now, seeing Issei after what was only two months but had felt like two years made her finally get the feeling. She had only opened the door because of the voices she heard on the other side. She had no idea that Issei was on the other side. The feeling inside of her that had ached for Issei had changed into a giddy happiness.

"Issei..." her shocked face grew a bright happy smile.

"Welcome back!" She reached out and wrapped her arms around her body and pulled him close, his warmth bleeding through into her. She felt more at peace than she had in weeks with him in her arms.

"Ah..." Issei replied. Feeling Rias's body against his, after a two month absence from feeling her. It was heaven. "Rias!' He called out while hugging her back.

Kunou looked at the seen before her with a smile upon her face. She was happy the two were happy and got too meet again.

"Buchou? Who's at the door?" Issei quickly recognized the voice to be the sweet and innocent Asia Argento. "Issei!" She yelled as she rushed to the door too join in on the hug. Soon, everyone in the peerage was at the door looking at issei, who was surprisingly holding up both Rias and Asia with ease.

Issei smiled at the gathering peerage, including a few faces he was surprised too see. He was happy and glad to be back. A part of him, a part he was ashamed of, never wanted to leave. Never wanted to go back with Naruto again.

He tried his best to bury the thought and not let it rise up again.

 _ **GODofYOKAI**_

The priest stood before the three golden spheres of various sizes with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. Specifically, he was looking at the sphere that was once apart of Naruto. Strangely enough, an image was being shown.

It was an image of the three leaders of the devil, angel, and fallen angel factions having a relatively peaceful discussion. Relative in comparison too loud arguing that had taken place earlier.

"It seems this faction truly needs a god too lead it. A few scolding words and they get along like school children forced to work together by their teacher." The priest looked behind him too the hooded figure perched on one of the barely recognizable seats that had once once stood proper. "Caster, how is the situation with Archer?"

The one known as caster stopped what he was doing, playing with an imaginary horse? How childish. "Like you told me too I've directed him too Kuoh. Berserker is still following him." Caster replied.

"Good." The priest turned back to the sphere. "Archer. You've wandered too close too the god of yokai. It would do you well too come back before it's too late."

It took a moment, but a reply eventually reached the mind of the priest.

"The god that you want to kill is nearby and you're asking me, Gilgamesh, too retreat like a dog before a bear? Lest you forget I've already vanquished one god, and I'm not against killing another." The snide voice of Arch- Gilgamesh replied.

The priest's smile widened. This was a lot easier than he envisioned. Now all he needed was one final push. "Archer, I will use a command seal to order you back if I must. I think your tantrum has lasted long enough."

"You dare try and govern me!? Try again and I will end this _game_ of yours and kill all your precious servants!" Archer vehemently replied.

'A true archer. Independent till the end.' The priest thought. "Fine. Do as you please, but I warn you not to engage-" He was cut of. He felt his mind's presence forcibly ejected from Archer's own. Instead of being angry, or even annoyed, the priests smile widened once more.

"This power can not be given by force. I hope this experience will teach you a valuable lesson, Archer." The priest left the altar and walked away. He needed some time to prepare for the coming events.

Through all of this Arthur watched on in silence. Wondering what depth this man was willing to sink to achieve his goals.

 _ **GODofYOKAI**_

"Well ain't this interesting?" Naruto noted as he stared on at the scene before him. The meeting had went smoothly after he scolded them. He was still ashamed that he let his emotions get the better of him, but at least it had some results.

But that wasn't the interesting thing.

No what was interesting was the magical circle that had appeared in the middle of the room. It was a particular circle that had strong connotation too the devil half of the room.

The symbol of leviathan.

And no, not the symbol of the magical girl who Naruto vaguely remembered meeting once or twice, but the original leviathan symbol. The one who had left a much larger... impression on Naruto.

And now, a single woman had appeared wearing a rather revealing dress that showed off her beautiful body, but to Naruto's eyes she was still uglier than Bushy Brow sensei's jumpsuit. Then again his bias towards those who wielded the leviathans name may have something to do with that.

She quickly addressed Sirzechs with a fearless tone and revealed she and her group of wannabes had joined the anarchy gang, or something like that. Naruto didn't care once he quickly figured out that she wasn't hear for him and was now once again bored.

Azazel seemed to be in full agreement based on the way he pointed at the lady with his dumb, with a look on his face that said 'can you believe this chick?'

She then preceded to announce that they were attacking, or something. Something about a coup d'etat.

What caught his attention ws what Sirzechs said next.

"Has that Ophis seen that far ahead into the future? Though that doesn't seem likely."

What's this?

"Aside from being a symbol of power, he just bears the position for the sake of gathering power. We've asked for his help to destroy the world and rebuild it agai-" Her annoying monologue was cut short by Naruto's hand wrapping around her throat.

"Cut the evil villain shtick for a moment, will ya?" Naruto flung her at the window, sending her straight through it and to the ground outside with ease. He turned back to the gathered faction leaders. "You guys and gals can stay here and chat, I got words with miss bitch outside." With that Naruto disappeared.

This left the leaders staring awkwardly at each other.

"Welp," Azazel started while kicking his legs up onto the table. "Anyone want to hear a story about a pissed off god? You're going too love how it ends with me agreeing to help him out."

Back with Naruto, He now stood atop the head of the recovering Leviathan bitch ( Naruto actively refused to waste his infinite brainspace on remembering her name.) Naruto couldn't help but notice time around him coming to a stop.

Weird.

Anyway, back to the bitch who was performing her best attempt at ground angels below his foot, which was pressing her into the ground. "Would you drop the tough gal act already and tell me where to find Ophis?" Clearly she was in over her head with this whole ''I'm going to destroy the whole world' thing.

She saved hi from himself before and he owed it to her too do the same.

"Go to hell!" The devil spat at him.

"How original," Naruto snarked back. "Look, just tell me what I want and I won't kill you, it's that simple."

"Grahh!" A random grunt yelled as he fired a blast of magic at Naruto. A golden ethereal tail appeared behind Naruto and blocked the blast before flicking outward and hit the devil over the head.

Several more ran up and started blasting energy shots Naruto. Naruto's golden tail moved at blinding speeds and blocked each attack before knocking out each devil.

"Man, you guys are annoying." Naruto bemoaned.

"Get off of me!" Levi bitch muffled, her attempt at a yell not coming out correctly given her position.

"Gladly." Naruto leaped into just as a dozen devils fired various magical blasts at his former position. Before the levi bitch could even stand the blasts rained down on her, damn near charing her too a crisp.

Naruto landed behind the nearest grust and thrusted a lighting covered fhand through the man's chest. The devil next to him panicke and fired ball of lighting from a staff gripped tightly at Naruto, who simply pointed the man who was currently impaling hi in the direction of the attack, using him as a shield and finishing the devil off.

Naruto through the remains of the devil too the side as the staff wielding devil yelled in anger and charged at Naruto, blindingly swinging his staff at Naruto.

"Why are you so mad? You killed him, not me," Naruto taunted while easily dodging all the swings directed at him. After one missed swing, Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind him before back handing him away.

Naruto followed up by firing a fireball at the man, ending his life.

Four of the grunts leaped at Naruto, blades in hand ready to impale him. Before their feet could touch the ground once again, black flame erupted from Naruto and impaled three though the heart, killing them easily.

The other, unfortunately, was impaled through the foot.

Unfortunate because he was now on fire and these flames wouldn't exactly be easy too put out.

C'est la vie.

Naruto turned his attention to the remaining devils and simply smiled. "Well? I ain't got all day."

The devil's, wisely, pissed there pants and started to run away.

They didn't get far however as a myriad of powerful weapons descended upon them and blow them to smithereens.

"That's not something you see everyday," Naruto thought as he turned to the approaching figure. "Too what do I owe the very much unneeded and incredibly unwelcome help?" Naruto joked too the golden haired man approaching him with an all too familiar smirk on his face.

"Help? You seem to have me greatly mistaken. Mongrels who have soiled themselves in my presence simply no longer deserve to live. My actions were in no way to help you." The mans self satisfied smile grew as he stared Naruto down.

It was at this point that Naruto got a good luck at This man's presence.

It was similar to a human, but clearly different as well.

Exactly the same presence that Arthur had.

Naruto's smile turned vicious. Ophis completely leaving his mind.

"You don't have anything too with devils or this 'khaos brigade' do ya?" Naruto questioned.

The man seemed offended. "Me? Associate myself with lowly devils? You should know I've killed men for less." His snarl turned his face ugly.

Naruto laughed. "A threat, huh? You mind telling me who you work for then? I have a bone to pick with him."

A cruel smirk appeared on the man's face. "This wouldn't have to do with the pathetic god Amaterasu? Because if it is then you'll come to find that your anger should be pointed at me." The man arrogantly proclaimed.

"And why is that?" Naruto had an idea, to wanted be sure before he ripped this man's tongue out.

"Because I ran _my_ blade through her heart. The mongrel tried reasoning with me, tried being nice and forgiving me for my actions. So when she turned her back I pieced her heart with my blade and then watched as she crushed to death." The man seemed to take pleasure in how his words were affecting Naruto.

Naruto's smile disappeared and his were openly glaring at the man before him.

"And do you want to know the funniest part? Her last words were calling out to _you_. 'Naruto..! Please!' were her last words before she smashed. It really was a funny scene, you should have seen it." Naruto's aura started to flair violent and with every second that passed his anger increased.

Clouds started to gather in the clouds above and lightning struck the ground near him, but neither man paid it attention. Naruto hadn't even noticed that time had resumed.

"And wait! How could I forget the best part!." The man stopped speaking and once he started again he made sure to speak slowly and meticulously. "The one who let us into AMaterasu's domain was your father! Ahahaha!" The man laughed as if revealing this information was akin to telling the greatest joke.

And Naruto could no longer hold himself back.

He just hoped that Issei and the others d the good sense to get away from Kuoh.

 _ **GODofYOKAI**_

 **Well shit, that happened.**

 **Next Time: The young god is faced with the consequences of his actions as he meets the leaders of Kyoto.**

 **A God's Dilemma.**


End file.
